Conexión al Cielo
by gatodepatasblancas
Summary: Ciertamente, todos saben que Saotome Genma no se detiene ante nada por lograr sus objetivos, incluyendo el libre comercio de su propio hijo... ¿Y que tal si uno de esos compromisos hubiera sido con alguien a quien no podría engañar?
1. 1 ¡Oh! ¡Y así comienza!

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes y canciones presentadas aquí, y cuyos derechos están registrados. Las canciones aquí publicadas están amparadas por derechos de autor, y su presencia aquí tampoco es con fines de lucro, sino para ilustrar y acompañar la historia, y de hecho se recomienda que lean el capítulo escuchando la música. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje tanto a los creadores de estos personajes como a los creadores de la música, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión.

**N. A.**: Otra vez yo a las andadas y a los experimentos mentales del tipo '¿Qué pasaría si...? El siguiente fanfic es un crossover/fusión que me ha estado inquietando desde hace un tiempo. Hasta donde sé, no se han escrito fanfictions de este tipo en español, así que aquí les presento...

"—Chino—"

"japonés"

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

**EFECTOS DE SONIDO**

—

**Conexión al Cielo**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

—

(1)

_Se alternan imágenes de Ranma-kun y Ranma-chan, en el tejado de la casa Tendo o debajo de uno de los puentes en el canal, reflexionando, con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro, que luego se convierte en una mueca de desafío y rebeldía, retando a los cielos.  
De noche, insomne en su futon y mirando hacia el techo, Ranma recuerda su infancia, y esas memorias parecen reanimarle._

I'm not looking for answers to the questions in my head  
but I wish I remember all the wise words I've prayed  
When the fire was over and the angels put to ground  
the rain on lonely streets can never bring me down

_Ranma mira con fastidio un caleidoscopio de imágenes que giran a su derredor donde se ve a Kodachi, Shampoo, Ukyo y Akane, todas utilizando algún método de violencia variable para llamar su atención; Kuno, Ryoga, Mousse y Tsubasa están ahí, utilizando sus propios métodos violentos para vencerlo y conquistar a alguna de las chicas, que lo rechaza a golpes o simplemente lo ignora; Cologne, Soun y Genma están ahí, la matriarca amazona buscando obligarlo a volver a China como el esposo de Shampoo, y Soun junto con Genma usando algún estúpido esquema para obligarlo a casarse con Akane. Las imágenes giran y giran alrededor de Ranma, que mira como si dudara de la inteligencia de todos a los que está observando._

They all running around in a circle of clowns  
They all running around in a circle of clowns  
They all running around in a circle of clowns  
They all running around in a circle of clowns

_Se ve a Ranma en algunas de sus batallas más difíciles, Herb y sus guardaespaldas, Saffron y el pueblo fénix, enfrentándose prácticamente a solas contra oponentes que debieron aplastarlo como a un insecto..., pero él sobrevive y permanece para volver a luchar y a vencer. _

With no one to guide me through this wilderness of poors  
I take my chances, I don't play by the rules  
And this prone alone the way, didn't bring me down  
I kept my head cool when the circles came to town

_Otra vez el caleidoscopio de imágenes ahora girando alrededor de la figura de Ranma-chan, pero la mirada de incredulidad es la misma._

They all running around in a circle of clowns  
They all running around in a circle of clowns  
They all running around in a circle of clowns  
They all running around in a circle of clowns

_En el caleidoscopio de imágenes se ve a Ranma, en cualquiera de sus dos formas tratando de razonar con sus oponentes, recibiendo golpes, palizas o insultos por su esfuerzo._

Hey here it comes the sense  
here come the sense and they all it complains  
They all running around in a circle of clowns

_Las imágenes muestran a Ranma en sus peleas, como hombre o mujer, usando su inteligencia para vencer a esos enemigos, que parecen más poderosos que él o ella, no solo utilizando fuerza bruta._

With no one to guide me through this wilderness of poors  
I take my chances, I don't play by the rules  
And this prone alone the way, didn't bring me down  
I kept my head cool when the circles came to town

_Al gesto de Ranma donde demuestra que duda del sentido común de todos los que le rodean, se une una mirada de franca tristeza y hastío._

They all running around in a circle of clowns  
They all running around in a circle of clowns  
They all running around in a circle of clowns  
They all running around in a circle of clowns

_Kasumi le habla mientras le cura sus heridas y trata de animarlo. Nabiki simplemente mueve su cabeza mientras balancea su contabilidad._

Hey here it comes the sense  
here come the sense and they all it complains  
They all running around in a circle of clowns

_Ahora el gesto de Ranma ante el caleidoscopio de imágenes que lo rodean es de simple fastidio._

They all running around in a circle of clowns  
They all running around in a circle of clowns  
They all running around in a circle of clowns  
They all running around in a circle of clowns

_Lo último que se ve son unos ojos azules que contemplan el todas las imágenes con una chispa de esperanza de que todo va a estar bien._

**Circle of Clowns  
- Cornucopia**

—

**1.- ¡Oh! ****¡Y así comienza!**

—

_Hay más cosas en el cielo y la tierra, Horacio,  
De las que puedes soñar en tu filosofía__._

**- ****William Shakespeare.  
- Hamlet I.**

—

En este vasto universo de universos, donde la vida se difunde, se desarrolla y crece, donde la conciencia nace y se desarrolla, los destinos de las entidades vivientes se desarrollan y culminan de modo ordenado.

(oO\oO\o)

En un lugar sin las ataduras del universo donde la Tierra estaba contenida, una Inteligencia contempló con interés el tiempo...

...felicidad...

...tristeza...

...esperanza...

...valor...

...dolor sin fin.

Esa inteligencia, completamente llena de amor, no podía permitir ese tipo de dolor...

...dolor sin fin...

Un movimiento en el hilo del destino, y muchos caminos se entrecruzan.

Además iba a ser muy divertido.

Una mano se corporizó entre la luz y tomó el auricular de un teléfono rojo que no había estado ahí un momento antes.

"Ya determiné el punto de intersección. Es necesario retrasar la agenda cinco años."

Espera mientras recibe respuesta.

"Claro que sí, lo he visto, y sé que tu también, y sabes que no podemos permitir que esa dolor se eternice. Rompería el equilibrio."

Otro instante mientras le responden.

"Si, también traerá equilibrio de tu lado, y estoy dispuesto a apostar que tendremos una demostración en vivo que, tanto tu como yo, teníamos razón desde el principio."

Del auricular surge un sonido sospechosamente parecido a una carcajada.

"Si, yo también te amo."

(oO\oO\o)

El pequeño de 7 años vestido con el atuendo tradicional de artista marcial hizo una mueca al salir del pequeño dojo en una de las calles que miraban hacia el mar en la ciudad de Kushiro, en la isla de Hokkaido.

_¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!_, pensó disgustado. _¿Qué le hizo pensar al viejo que aquí había algo que valiese la pena aprender? Kempo..._ su pequeño y adorable rostro se contrajo en una mueca de desprecio. _El alumno más avanzado de ese sensei no aguantó ni 10 segundos contra mí_, hizo un mohín.

En su inocencia e inexperiencia, el niño no había podía ver a través de las mentiras de su padre, quien le habìa dicho que lo había llevado a esa ciudad y lo había dejado como estudiante residente con el pretexto de que aprendiera una nueva disciplina de artes marciales, cuando en realidad lo estaba dejando encargado en calidad de sirviente, mientras él se escondía de la policía en la zona pantanosa del parque nacional Kushiro Shitsugen (2).

¿Pero cómo podía un adulto forzar a un niño a realizar trabajos de sirviente si este era capaz de levantarlo del piso sin hacer esfuerzo (por no mencionar que podía volverlo a depositar en el suelo en forma muy dolorosa)?

Así que el pequeño se encontró con alojamiento y comida a cambio de enseñar defensa personal a los alumnos pequeños del dojo.

Pero la clase era de 07:00 a 09:00 de la mañana.

Lo que dejaba al muchacho con casi todo el día libre, dado que no estaba inscrito en la escuela...

...por obvias razones...

...así que entrenó por su cuenta y empezó a explorar la ciudad.

...Lo que lo llevó a realizar largos paseos.

Aunque ese día no tuvo que caminar más que 200 metros para encontrar algo interesante.

**¡CLICK!**

**¡BROOOOMMMMMmmmm! ¡DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO!**

El muchacho parpadeó y miró la fachada, donde un sencillo letrero anunciaba que era un taller artesanal de vidrio soplado.

_¿Se supone que se escuche ese sonido de motor como ese en un sitio como este?_

Porque era un sonido poderoso, sin el innecesario y molesto estruendo que normalmente acompaña a las máquinas que el pequeño artista marcial había visto funcionar, sino con un ronroneo de potencia que decía 'no necesito el escándalo'.

Asomó su cabeza al patio del negocio.

Varios aprendices y trabajadores se movían por entre los hornos, preparando el material que más tarde se convertiría en hermosos jarrones, vistosas y estilizadas figurillas decorativas, juegos de jarras con vasos y diversos objetos de vidrio, que pronto estarían en algún hogar de la localidad, o en camino a algún sitio lejano en el equipaje de un turista.

Pero el ruido no provenía del taller en sí, sino de un rincon del patio, junto a un portón trasero, ahí, un hombre delgado, con lentes redondos de alambre y cabello grisáceo revisaba con atención y delicadeza el motor de una motocicleta.

(oO\oO\o)

Las experiencias de vida que el Orden impone pueden empezar siendo lecciones sencillas, pero que marcan al individuo para el resto de su existencia.

Y si el individuo es sensible al bien inherente a la naturaleza, si esas lecciones de vida conllevan orden y bondad.

(oO\oO\o)

"¡Oi!", dijo el pequeño a modo de saludo, "¿Qué haces, oji-san?"

El hombre se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, como si no pudiera creer que un niño se hubiera podido acercar tanto sin que él se diera cuenta. Miró curiosamente al niño y le sonrió. "Le doy mantenimiento a mi motocicleta."

El niño sonrió, aceptando a ese hombre extraño como alguien de confianza, y su carita pareció iluminarse. "Mis amigos me llaman Ran-chan."

El hombre miró el karate-gi con el que el niño iba ataviado, y miró esos honestos ojos azules.

"Mis amigos me llaman Keima-san..."

El muchacho le dedicó una educada inclinación de cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa. No era algo que hiciese normalmente, y sobre todo, ya no lo hacía con su padre, al que le estaba empezando a perder el respeto. Había muchas cosas que no comprendía, pero sus instintos eran algo que no le habían fallado, y si esos instintos decían que este hombre merecía respeto, Ran-chan iba a ser respetuoso con este hombre. "Gusto en conocerte, Keima-san"

Keima-san captó la mirada interesada del niño y sonrió, y recordó las mismas miradas en su hijo y su hija; no pudo menos que sentir agrado por el niño, que tendría unos cinco años menos que su hijo mayor. "¿Te gustaría aprender, Ran-chan?"

El niño lo pensó un instante muy breve.

Era mejor que aburrirse en ese tonto dojo, y esto prometía ser interesante.

(oO\oO\o)

Así, el orden marca el modo que tienen los individuos de ver el mundo, en un sentido o el otro...

...como debe ser.

Destino.

O como se llame a la serie de eventos y decisiones que se toman a lo largo de la vida y que forman el eterno presente de los individuos (y eso sin mencionar la intervención del mundo espiritual).

(oO\oO\o)

El día de las luces hermosas y terribles, el negocio de Keima-san se saturó con un pedido muy grande de floreros, vajillas y centros de mesa para la fiesta de graduación de una de las grandes universidades cercanas a la ciudad de Tokio...

...en la isla de Honshu...

...lo que hablaba de la calidad del trabajo de Keima-san.

Pero eso dejó a un pequeño artista marcial con todo un día de aburrimiento.

(oO\oO\o)

Y a veces, el Destino lleva magia hasta la vida de aquellos que el Orden determina que merecen encontrarla.

(oO\oO\o)

Como muchas veces en su corta vida, Ran-chan se encogió de hombros y decidió que una vuelta por la ciudad estaría bien. Tal vez más tarde podría volver y terminar de armar los cambios del scooter que Keima-san pensaba regalarle a su hija para que pudiera transportarse hasta la escuela.

Así que su paseo llevó al pequeño Ran-chan hasta las afueras de uno de los templos budistas a las afueras de la ciudad, en los límites de la ciudad.

Fue entonces que vio la primera luz...

...la luz que prometía paz, armonía, descanso...

...aquella hermosa columna iluminada.

Movido por la curiosidad, se movió rápidamente hacia el punto entre los árboles, más allá del templo, donde la luz había tocado la tierra.

Vino entonces la luz terrible...

...pero no era terrible como cuando un enemigo acecha entre las sombras...

...era terrible por la atrayente sensación exaltada y caótica que provocaba.

La luz hermosa, por la belleza, la paz y serenidad...

La luz terrible por la agitación, el caos...

...pero ninguna de las dos daba miedo...

...no que algo (más allá de los gatos) le diera miedo al pequeño Ran-chan...

...ambas luces lo revitalizaban, lo atraían, lo acariciaban, lo tranquilizaban y lo animaban al mismo tiempo.

De alguna manera supo que todo iba a ser grandioso.

(oO\oO\o)

El orden, llegado el momento, alcanza un estado que podría ser llamado de 'masa crítica', donde, si solamente se delimita a los individuos en el Orden, la creación podría estancarse, oxidarse y degenerar.

En el Destino de los seres inteligentes, el mismo Orden reclamaba el cambio, como una manera de desarrollar a los seres inteligentes más allá de sus limitaciones, instándolos a elevarse sobre el resto de la creación, vigorizándose y creciendo.

El Orden utiliza al Caos como elemento de desarrollo.

Pero si el Orden del Universo incluye al Caos, ¿no significa eso que hay un Plan?

Y si hay un Plan, ¿no significa eso que hay Inteligencia?

Y si existe una Inteligencia, ¿no significa que hay algo inteligente 'más allá'?

¿No significa eso que todo lo que se ve como realidad es resultado de la inteligencia?

(oO\oO\o)

_En el sueño, Ran-chan está de pié, en medio del bosque, y dos personas de su mismo tamaño están delante del él; una viste de color azul y blanco, la otra de negro y rojo. Ambas acaban de decir que deben regresar a casa._

"Te pro..."_, intentan decir las dos figuras al mismo tiempo._

_Con gentileza, el niño pone un dedito calloso, pero a la vez delicado sobre los labios de ambas personitas._

"No, amigas"_, dice él, niega con la cabeza y sonríe con ese gesto encantador que lo acompañará por el resto de su vida, y que le atraerá muchas admiradoras y muchos rivales; _"conociendo al viejo idiota, seguramente me iré pronto, y no quiero que prometan nada... Porque puede ser que yo no regrese, y no soportaría que se sintieran tristes por mi"_, la sonrisa llega a sus ojos, _"pero yo si puedo prometerles algo"_, sus manos se abren, y en cada una hay un anillo barato de fantasía, de los que se consiguen en los carnavales ambulantes que se mueven por todo el país, uno tiene una piedra barata azul y el otro un trozo labrado de vidrio rojo; _"mi corazón siempre estará con ustedes."

_Dos manitas diferentes toman un anillo cada una. Las figuras en azul y blanco, y en rojo y negro se lanzan hacia el pequeño vestido de karate-gi y lo abrazan con fuerza. "¡Ran-chan!", exclaman dos vocecitas llorosas._

(oO\oO\o)

_No había soñado con ellas desde hace mucho_, pensó el muchacho de 16, casi 17 años, con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo dormir.

En esta ocasión es solamente ese sueño, o más bien, el recuerdo de ellas, lo que lo anima a salir de su cama y enfrentar al mundo por la mañana.

El día de Saotome Ranma podía empezar de dos modos.

Modo 'Ataque del Panda Idiota', donde Saotome Genma se levanta y lanza al joven de la trenza por la ventana rumbo al estanque decorativo con peces en el jardín del hogar Tendo. Al contacto con el agua fría, se activa una maldición transformacional adquirida en China, convirtiendo al atractivo joven de cabello negro en su versión femenina: bajita, perfectamente proporcionada, increíblemente hermosa y pelirroja. De ahí se derivaba una pelea dizque de entrenamiento, que para todos los efectos se había vuelto inútil para el joven Saotome, ya que, con las habilidades adquiridas desde su llegada a la casa Tendo, ahora le bastaba un golpe para noquear al idiota.

Antes había sido un juego, un modo de convivir con su padre y maestro.

Después del asunto de las prometidas, de demostrar una y otra vez su falta de honor, de la promesa seppuku, de haberlo engañado cuando ocurrió lo del bigote de dragón (3), de su cobardía, de sus mentiras...

Ahora, entrenar con Genma era un fastidio.

Modo 'Ataque del Marimacho Feo', donde Tendo Akane abre la puerta, sin importarle la privacía de los demás, y de Ranma en particular (una ocasión, Nabiki-san había comentado con Kasumi-san, cuando creyó que él no la escuchaba, que parecía que, inconscientemente, Akane quería ver a Ranma-kun desnudo, o con poca ropa), armada con una cubeta llena de agua helada, misma que procede a vaciar sobre la figura aparentemente dormida de su prometido.

Hoy, aparentemente, era turno de Akane, ya que el panda de tiempo compartido no había iniciado el Ataque Sorpresa Matutino (dado que uno podía sincronizar un reloj con el grito de batalla del Saotome mayor, la parte de 'Sorpresa' había perdido su significado hacía mucho tiempo). "¡Despierta idiota o llegaremos tarde a la escuela!"

_¿Pensará el marimacho que el futon, los cobertores y las sábanas se secan por obra y gracia de los dioses? ¿Alguna vez habrá pensado en el trabajo que esto representa para Kasumi-san?_, pensó el muchacho-convertido-en-muchacha mientras veía a la chica Tendo más joven darse la vuelta con su nariz muy en alto...

...sin darse cuenta de que Ranma no está siguiendo el libreto, ya que no se ha levantado del empapado lecho escupiendo insultos y reclamos.

Ranma se limitó a suspirar.

Uno pensaría que después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, la chica debía haberse ablandado, cuando menos con su prometido que siempre salía al rescate.

Después de su casi muerte en China, Akane pareció cambiar, y Ranma trató de acercarse a ella, trató de hacer que la relación evolucionara para hacerla funcionar.

Luego habían vuelto de China, y tras la boda fallida, todo volvió al punto de partida, como si la casi mortal aventura en que se habían embarcado no hubiese significado nada.

Como si Ranma no significase nada para Akane, excepto tal vez una molestia o una obligación.

Y el muchacho de verdad había sentido algo por ella...

...y la palabra operativa era 'había', en tiempo pasado.

La sonrisa, la expresión alegre y el gesto dulce de ella cada vez significaban menos para el joven Saotome.

Era una pena realmente.

Enfrascada en su enojo, Akane no se dio cuenta de que el Saotome mayor no había iniciado el Ataque Sorpresa Matutino por haber abusado del sake la noche anterior, sino porque estaba sentado sin sentido, reclinado contra la pared en un rincón de la habitación, con un enorme chichón inflamándose en la parte más alta de su cabeza, y un bate de beisbol, partido a la mitad, a su lado en el piso.

En realidad, Ranma le había hecho un favor, el golpe con el bate había sido más suave que si el muchacho le hubiera propinado un puñetazo.

(oO\oO\o)

El desayuno fue un evento extraño.

Ranma comía lentamente, con aspecto meditabundo.

Akane comía, insultaba y refunfuñaba, en ocasiones todo al mismo tiempo, completamente aislada del resto de la humanidad por su ira.

El señor Tendo se ocultaba detrás del periódico de la mañana, tratando de escudarse de la realidad.

Solamente Kasumi y Nabiki contemplaban la escena con la misma expresión de aquel que ve cómo se va a producir un accidente, incapaces de evitarlo y sin poder apartar la mirada.

Ranma simplemente siguió con su desayuno, saboreándolo sin realmente escuchar a su prometida, pensando en otro comedor, con una pareja y sus dos hijos, que por unos meses habían sido su familia, y pensando en el juego de escondite y los paseos por la ciudad con sus dos mejores amigas...

Se volvió a mirar a Akane...

_...__**¿quieres que seamos amigas?...**_

_**...es diferente cuando una muchacha ve a un muchacho...**_

_**...¡pervertido!...**_

_**...¡fenómeno!...**_

_**...¡idiota!**_

...sintió una irracional y abrumadora necesidad de apartarse de ella.

"Terminé", anunció, vaciando a toda velocidad su plato y poniéndose de pie; "me voy a la escuela, hoy no estoy de humor para lidiar con el idiota de Kuno", se inclinó ante Kasumi; "muchas gracias, estuvo delicioso", y de un salto estuvo fuera de la casa.

Akane abrió la boca para emitir otro insulto, que se le quedó atorado en la garganta. Por un momento pareció desconcertada, e inmediatamente decidió volver al terreno donde estaba más cómoda: su enojo. "¡Hey! ¡Baka! ¡No me dejes atrás!"

Las dos hermanas Tendo mayores habían notado la actitud del joven Saotome y se miraron con preocupación.

El patriarca Tendo salió de tras de su periódico con ríos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. "¡OOOOOHHH! ¡MI BEBITA NO PUEDE ESTAR LEJOS DE SU PROMETIDO! ¡LAS ESCUELAS SE UNIRÁN!"

Después de despegar sus respectivas caras de la mesa, ambas jóvenes miraron a su padre, Kasumi con su acostumbrada sonrisa plácida (aunque un poco forzada), y Nabiki con una nada disimulada incredulidad.

Ciertamente, a pesar de sus protestas, a pesar de sus negaciones, no obstante que gritara a los cuatro vientos que nunca se casaría con Ranma, Akane quería estar cerca del joven artista marcial.

Lo que preocupaba a las chicas Tendo mayores era si todavía Ranma-kun quería estar cerca de Akane.

Y el patriarca Tendo se negaba a ver la realidad, aunque se la embarraran en la cara como un pastel de crema.

(oO\oO\o)

¿Cuánto caos puede soportar una entidad inteligente?

En respuesta a lo anterior, ¿cuánto puede desarrollarse un ser inteligente?

(oO\oO\o)

"¡RANMA, PREPÁRATE A MORIR!", fue la única advertencia que salió de la boca del muchacho Hibiki, mientras el paraguas hacía su aproximación final hacia el cráneo de su blanco. "¡POR HACER ENOJAR A AKANE, VAS A PAGAR!"

**¡CRIEEEEEKKKKK!**

El metal y el bambú del paraguas de combate rechinaron bajo el apretón de la mano del joven de la trenza, que había estirado su brazo casi casualmente y había interceptado el arma de Ryoga, parándolo en seco.

A varios de los muchachos que también iban temprano a la escuela y a varios transeúntes se les abrieron mucho los ojos...

...Ranma estaba ahí, de pie, con un brazo estirado...

...sin demostrar esfuerzo alguno...

...sosteniendo un extremo de la sombrilla...

...a Ryoga, suspendido en el aire, sostenido en el otro lado del paraguas...

...a la mochila de Ryoga, que está sujeta a la espalda del colmilludo (expresión no usada para expresar su astucia, sino la longitud de sus dientes caninos) muchacho.

"Hoy no es buen día para esto, Ryoga", dijo el joven Saotome con tono aburrido.

"¡PARA EL MUNDO SIEMPRE SERÁ UN BUEN DIA PARA QUE MUERAS!", volvió a gritar el muchacho Hibiki.

"¿Sabes qué?", ahora Ranma parecía fastidiado, "dale mis saludos a Akari cuando la veas..."

El rostro de Ryoga se llenó de desconcierto ante la respuesta de su contrincante. "Uhh... Si, seguro, de tu parte..."

Y Ranma, usando la sombrilla de combate como jabalina, mandó a volar (literalmente) a Ryoga, en la dirección general de la granja Unryuu.

(oO\oO\o)

Cuando los primeros alumnos entraron a aula, y se encontraron a un aburrido Saotome Ranma ya en su pupitre, leyendo uno de los libros de la escuela nada más para distraerse, todos empezaron a buscar la siguiente señal del apocalipsis.

Cuando se tranquilizaron, y todos estuvieron en sus respectivos lugares...

...incluida Akane, que llegó justo a tiempo, aunque todos vieron la mirada iracunda que le dirigió a su prometido.

Kuonji Ukyo sonrió. _¿Otra pelea? Bieeeeennn._

Aunque la alegría de la joven chef se ensombreció al notar que Ranma ni siquiera se daba por enterado si ella estaba presente o no. De todos modos, estaba absolutamente segura de que Ranma iba a darse cuenta de que su verdadera elección _**tenía**_ que ser su 'linda prometida'. Seguramente Genma era el culpable de que su Ran-chan no hubiese ido a su restaurante.

(oO\oO\o)

Akane miró disimuladamente, y con preocupación, a su prometido.

_¡Oooohhh! ¡Es que me hace enojar tanto!_

Pero aún así, no podía evitar mirarlo, admirando su rostro atractivo y varonil, su cuerpo que parecía esculpido por un artista, sus brazos increíblemente fuertes y a la vez gentiles, sus manos...

...un cosquilleo en su nariz, anuncio de una inminente, y vergonzosa, hemorragia nasal, la hizo desistir de ese tren de pensamientos, y ella recurrió nuevamente a su ira, tratando de mentirse a sí misma diciéndose que no estaba teniendo pensamientos pervertidos acerca de su prometido...

...porque el pervertido era él, no ella.

(oO\oO\o)

Conforme al Plan, durante su periodo de vida, un ser inteligente se enfrentaría y superaría muchos retos, de manera que esos obstáculos lo impulsasen a desarrollarse.

Pero esos mismos obstáculos podrían quebrar la voluntad de ese ser inteligente, convirtiéndolo en un ser amargado y frustrado.

(oO\oO\o)

Ninomiya Hinako-sensei, profesora de inglés, encargada de la disciplina, con la habilidad (aprendida del pervertido Happosai) de absorber el aura de batalla de los que ella consideraba delincuentes, lo que ocasionaba que ella cambiara de tener el aspecto de una preadolescente de 11 ó 12 años, a tener el escultural cuerpo de una mujer a poco más de la mitad de su segunda década de vida...

...por primera vez, desde su llegada a la escuela Furinkan, estaba desconcertada.

Y era culpa de Saotome Ranma.

Y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Todo ese día había parecido distraído, aunque eso no era lo extraño...

...lo raro era que había puesto atención a todas sus clases...

...e incluso había contestado correctamente cuando algún profesor lo había cuestionado, lo que era un record sin precedentes...

En el patio de la escuela se había desatado una pelea entre las jóvenes Tendo y Kuonji, discutiendo por algo relacionado con el muchacho Saotome. A la confrontación se habían unido esa chica extranjera llamada Shampoo y la hija del director Kuno.

Otra pelea había empezado cuando el hijo del director Kuno había intentando abrazar a la joven Tendo, siendo bloqueado por ese delincuente Hibiki, que había llegado preguntando por la granja Unryuu, después, Kuno-san había dicho algo ofensivo hacia la amazona china y el gaijin llamado Mousse se había unido a la confrontación, defendiendo a Shampoo.

Ninomiya-sensei había salido al patio, armada con una moneda, dispuesta a terminar la confrontación y a entregarle una detención al joven Saotome por provocar esa pelea...

...para encontrarse con que el motivo de la pelea se encontraba de pie en el umbral del portón de la escuela a mas de 25 metros de la confrontación, mirando a los combatientes con algo parecido a la tristeza, el agobio y a la decepción...

Y vaya que eso había sacudido su paradigma.

El director Kuno había sido muy claro al contratarla, diciendo que su objetivo era el chico Saotome, el peor alumno del país, un bravucón que no dudaba en golpear a los más débiles...

...mismo que en ese momento se estaba dando la vuelta, alejándose de la escuela, dándole la espalda a un pleito donde su nombre era mencionado cada dos frases.

La pelea estaba ahí, todos reclamando por y contra Saotome Ranma, todos culpándolo de ser un maligno hechicero, o un pervertido, o un deshonorable, o un cobarde, o un esposo, o un Ran-chan, o...

...pero la figura que usualmente estaba en medio de todo, tratando de defenderse o tratando de contenerlos, ahora estaba conspicuamente ausente.

La batalla campal dejó por resultado dos muros derribados, los vidrios de todas las ventanas de la fechada estrellados, el patio principal lleno de cráteres, la cancha de baloncesto destruida, varios de los muchachos y de las chicas que solamente miraban tuvieron que ir al hospital a que les curaran las heridas provocadas por metralla de roca resultante de la técnica Bakusai Tenketsu que el muchacho Hibiki usaba sin importarle si algún inocente resultaba lastimado; Kuno Tatewaki empezó a escupir mala poesía shakesperiana mezclada con insultos hacia Saotome Ranma y fue blanco de varios ataques de las admiradoras del joven de la trenza, que lo mandaron al hospital con ambas piernas fracturadas.

Destrucción y heridos, y el culpable acostumbrado no había estado presente para recibir la culpa y el castigo.

De hecho, la profesora notó con alarma, que al no estar presente Ranma-san para contener a los rijosos, el daño había sido excesivo.

Por primera vez, la profesora Ninomiya empezó a cuestionar lo que el director Kuno le había dicho acerca de Ranma, porque ahora que pudo ver una pelea sin el muchacho, se dió cuenta de que el joven Saotome siempre había tratado de limitar los daños.

(oO\oO\o)

Pero, ¿y si ese ser siguiera teniendo firme su voluntad y no perdiera esa bondad intrínseca?

(oO\oO\o)

El grito de miedo...

...el sonido de una mano impactando contra una mejilla...

La escena era la pesadilla de toda mujer: cinco vagos que encontraban valor y hombría en el número de integrantes de su grupito, depredando como perros callejeros sobre presas fáciles, arrastrándolas a callejones mal iluminados donde hasta los policías temían entrar.

**¡PRACK!**

Un trozo de ladrillo impactó contra la pared del fondo del callejón. Reflexivamente, los cinco pandilleros se volvieron a mirar hacia el origen del sonido, preparándose a pelear como perros callejeros por conservar su presa. En la tenue iluminación del callejón destellaron las hojas de cinco navajas de las llamadas de mariposa (4).

Una figura de cabello negro vestida de rojo y negro descendiendo ágil, elástico y silencioso como un felino.

La mujer había retrocedido, arrastrándose de espaldas sobre el piso, buscando escapar de los maleantes, así que fue testigo excepcional de los hechos.

La figura rojinegra pareció girar, en una silenciosa danza, los cinco matones parecieron bailar y sacudirse al ritmo de un sonido en staccato irregular antes de derrumbarse, inconscientes, sobre el piso, las manos que sostenían las navajas rotas en las falanges o en la articulación de la muñeca, sus cuerpos empezando a adquirir una interesante mezcla de colores en rojo, azul, verde y negro.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos soperos cuando la figura de su salvador se definió entre las sombras como un joven adolescente de cabello negro y los ojos más azules y más profundos que jamás había visto.

La mujer sabía bien quien era él, todos en Nerima conocían bien al ángel guardián del distrito. El joven Saotome, futuro pilar de la comunidad, llevando honor a su clan, para compensar el que su padre insistía en manchar. El adolescente le sonrió nerviosamente, tratando de darle ánimos, aunque sin saber qué decirle.

Ella le sonrió, y supo que todo iba a estar bien.

(oO\oO\o)

Contra lo que muchas religiones y otras creencias dicen, los seres inteligentes son naturalmente buenos.

Si toman a un bebé (de cualquier especie) en brazos, ¿pueden encontrar algo malo en su interior? ¿Se ve algún vicio? ¿Se ve si en el futuro tendrá intenciones de cometer un crimen? ¿Se puede distinguir esa estupidez del 'pecado original'?

Claro que no.

Todos los seres empiezan siendo inocentes, nacidos en el bien, sin importar el origen, ideología o comportamiento de los padres.

El salto lógico siguiente ha llevado a muchos ideólogos y teólogos a agrias y acaloradas discusiones: el comportamiento incorrecto es aprendido durante el crecimiento.

Por lógica natural, sabemos que cualquier comportamiento puede corregirse...

Pero cuando, a pesar de todo lo vivido, de las malas experiencias, de la frustración, de la tristeza, ese ser inteligente conserva pura y completa la bondad de su alma, es entonces que el Orden interviene.

(oO\oO\o)

Desde lo alto del edificio, observó a la mujer declarar ante una pareja de policías que habían llegado en una patrulla.

Ambos oficiales sonrieron, esposaron a los presuntos criminales, sin prestar atención a los miembros fracturados, y los apilaron en la parte de atrás de su vehículo como troncos de árbol rumbo a la maderería.

Para ese momento, una pequeña muchedumbre estaba observando, y todos aplaudieron animados cuando vieron que los vagos se iban a la cárcel.

Una camioneta marcada con el logo de un noticiario se detuvo junto a las patrullas, los camarógrafos y reporteros procedieron a filmar los rostros de los pandilleros y a realizar entrevistas a los testigos.

Emitió otro suspiro y decidió darse la vuelta para alejarse saltando por los tejados de las casas y edificios.

(oO\oO\o)

Una llovizna intempestiva, de unos cuantos minutos de duración que tuvo como resultado a una pelirroja muy molesta.

Al volver al dojo, Ranma-chan ni siquiera se molestó en anunciarse, ni en pensar en cambiar de forma. En realidad no quería confrontarse con nadie...

En la cocina, se oía a Kasumi tarareando una canción; escaleras arriba, se oía música desde la habitación de Nabiki, y desde el dojo...

"¡BAKA!"

**¡THUMP!**

"¡BAKA!"

**¡CRACK!**

...sin palabras...

Ranma meneó tristemente la cabeza antes de asomarse a la cocina. "Hola, Kasumi-san", saludó, "voy a llamar a mi mamá para ver si la puedo ir a ver mañana", y sin esperar respuesta, retrocedió por el pasillo para dirigirse a la mesita donde estaba el teléfono.

Kasumi se puso rígida al sentir las emociones de la pelirroja, tomó la tetera llena de agua caliente (no hirviendo) y se asomó al corredor para ofrecerle un cambio de género, como una manera de animarla.

El sonido de la voz de Ranma-chan atrajo de inmediato la atención de todos, aunque a ella pareció no importarle. Se acercó al aparato, e hizo una pausa para recordar el número del hogar Saotome, descolgó el auricular, comprobó que había tono de marcar y su mano se acercó al teclado.

(oO\oO\o)

"¡Jeez...!", refunfuñó Morisato Keiichi mientras colgaba el auricular del viejo teléfono de disco del dormitorio estudiantil cercano a la Universidad Tecnológica de Nekomi, después de anotar el recado de la persona que acababa de llamar preguntando por Tamiya. "Me gustaría que se consiguiera una condenada máquina contestadora, o que se consiguiera un teléfono celular."

El rostro rudo de Tamiya-senpai se dibujó claramente en su mente, mirándolo desde lo alto y mascullando '¡Asegúrate de tomar mis llamadas telefónicas, muchacho!'

El joven universitario se burló de sí mismo. "Si claro", tomó el otro teléfono, el modelo más nuevo con teclado que estaba delante de él, "¡Ups! Me dijo que lo llamara si había algún mensaje." Descolgó el auricular, comprobó que había tono de marcar y su mano se acercó al teclado.

(oO\oO\o)

Con la misma delicadeza con la que alguien hubiera transportado un frasco de nitroglicerina, pero con la velocidad necesaria para romper la barrera del sonido, los dedos de Saotome Ranma volaron sobre los botones numéricos del aparato.

(oO\oO\o)

Morisato Keiichi aprovechó que el aparato era más moderno y marcó el número desde la memoria del teléfono.

(oO\oO\o)

Dos series de números se transmitieron por la línea telefónica casi al mismo tiempo.

Una iba una cienmilésima de segundo más atrás de la otra.

Una serie de relés y ruedas giratorias hechas de luz se movieron diez dimensiones más allá de la realidad local, interceptando y decodificando las señales electrónicas.

Ese brevísimo instante de diferencia bastó para que la Inteligencia que controlaba la central telefónica multidimensional desviara una de las llamadas para que ambas pudieran ser atendidas simultáneamente.

(oO\oO\o)

**¡BRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!**

**¡CLICK!**

(oO\oO\o)

"¿Mamá?"

(oO\oO\o)

"¿Senpai?"

(oO\oO\o)

"Hola", dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea, "está usted llamando a la Línea de Ayuda Técnica de las Diosas..."

(oO\oO\o)

"Hola", dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea, "está usted llamando al Centro de Ayuda de la Tierra..."

(oO\oO\o)

"Oh, perdón, número equi...", trataron de decir.

(oO\oO\o)

Ambas voces femeninas dijeron: "Estaremos ahí en un momento para atender su pedido."

(oO\oO\o)

Dos voces dijeron: "¿Qué...? ¡Hey!, espere, yo..."

(oO\oO\o)

Un espejo se iluminó desde adentro, como si fuese el cristal de una ventana.

Un par de delicadas manos se apoyaron en el marco del espejo y el torso delicado de una joven atractiva de rostro gentil se asomó desde el interior de la superficie reflejante. Su ropa fluía, y los lazos, listones y solapas largas ondulaban como las alas de un ave majestuosa y serena.

(oO\oO\o)

El lente de una cámara fotográfica sobre una mesita se iluminó desde dentro como si una lámpara se hubiese encendido desde su interior, proyectando un poderoso haz de luz hacia el techo.

Del círculo de luz proyectado en el cielorraso empezó a bajar, flotando suavemente, el cuerpo de una mujer vestida con una especie de bikini negro, con un cinturón de cuero en su cintura donde se sujetaban unas bandas del mismo material que iban sobre sus hombros y otras bandas que colgaban por su espalda terminadas en punta como si fuesen alas...

...y lo primero que había aparecido fueron unas piernas de campeonato.

(oO\oO\o)

"¡Ara! (5)", exclamó Kasumi.

(oO\oO\o)

"Buenas tardes", dijeron dos muchachas al mismo tiempo, separadas por varios kilómetros. "¿Cuál es su deseo?"

(oO\oO\o)

Keiichi retrocedió asustado, impactado por la forma en que la hermosa joven había entrado a la habitación. "¡¿Qu-qu-qu-quién es usted?"

(oO\oO\o)

Ranma-chan parpadeó ante la visión de la joven, notando de inmediato las marcas en su rostro...

...un anillo de de fantasía con un cristal azul en el anular de su mano derecha...

...hubo un destello, un recuerdo atesorado como algo sumamente precioso, guardado en lo más profundo de su mente, preservado para no perderlo...

"¿Tenshi-chan? (6)", exclamó, una enorme sonrisa cabalgando en su rostro.

(oO\oO\o)

La joven de sonrisa seductora giró sobre su eje, todavía flotando en el aire, desplegando su atractivo cuerpo para ser admirada. Miró en dirección de la persona junto al teléfono y notó la actitud sorprendida. "Hola, _my dear_", lo saludó, y sonrió. Su rostro pareció iluminarse.

(oO\oO\o)

La joven de gentil rostro y dulce voz se desplazó flotando hasta que todo su cuerpo estuvo fuera del espejo. Miró en dirección de la persona junto al teléfono y notó la actitud sorprendida. "¡Ara!", exclamó, y sonrió. Su rostro pareció iluminarse.

(oO\oO\o)

Alrededor del enorme planeta Júpiter flota en aparente tranquilidad, la luna Io.

Una vez, la primera máquina robótica enviada desde el tercer planeta más cercano al sol se había acercado a tomarle fotografías. Una de las ingenieras de la misión observó en una de las fotografías una curiosa protuberancia que al principio creyó era otra de las lunas asomando por detrás, y que al final resultó la pluma de una erupción volcánica.

Io pasó a formar parte del selecto grupo de los 4 cuerpos en el sistema solar, geológicamente activos, con aproximadamente 150 volcanes en erupción.

Lo que la humanidad no pudo ver en sus fotografías y mediciones fue al ser incandescente que había anidado ahí.

Era un elemental muy viejo...

...era un elemental muy feo...

...y entre erupciones ardientes estaba esperando el término de su incubación.

(oO\oO\o)

—

(1)

No estoy buscando respuesta a las preguntas en mi cabeza  
pero deseo recordar todas las sabias palabras que he orado  
Cuando el fuego se termina y los ángeles bajan al suelo  
la lluvia sobre calles solitarias nunca pueden hacerme caer

Todos ellos corren por ahí en un círculo de payasos  
Todos ellos corren por ahí en un círculo de payasos  
Todos ellos corren por ahí en un círculo de payasos  
Todos ellos corren por ahí en un círculo de payasos

Sin nadie para guiarme a través de esta espesura de pobres  
Me arriesgo, no juego siguiendo las reglas  
Y este postrado solo en el camino no me hace caer  
Me mantengo tranquilo cuando los círculos vienen al pueblo

Todos ellos corren por ahí en un círculo de payasos  
Todos ellos corren por ahí en un círculo de payasos  
Todos ellos corren por ahí en un círculo de payasos  
Todos ellos corren por ahí en un círculo de payasos

Hey, aquí viene la sensatez  
aquí viene la sensatez y todos ellos se quejan  
Todos ellos corren por ahí en un círculo de payasos

Sin nadie para guiarme a través de esta espesura de pobres  
Me arriesgo, no juego siguiendo las reglas  
Y este postrado solo en el camino no me hace caer  
Me mantengo tranquilo cuando los círculos vienen al pueblo

Todos ellos corren por ahí en un círculo de payasos  
Todos ellos corren por ahí en un círculo de payasos  
Todos ellos corren por ahí en un círculo de payasos  
Todos ellos corren por ahí en un círculo de payasos

Hey, aquí viene la sensatez  
aquí viene la sensatez y todos ellos se quejan  
Todos ellos corren por ahí en un círculo de payasos

Todos ellos corren por ahí en un círculo de payasos  
Todos ellos corren por ahí en un círculo de payasos  
Todos ellos corren por ahí en un círculo de payasos  
Todos ellos corren por ahí en un círculo de payasos

**Circle of Clowns (Círculo de Payasos**** (7))  
- Cornucopia**

—

(2) Datos reales, se pueden encontrar datos de la población en Intenet.

(3) Para los que no recuerden o no sepan. Ranma, recién maldecido en Jusenkyo, iba por un camino en una montaña de China, entrenando en forma de muchacha, cuando encontró a un hombrecillo sin pelo escapando de un cocinero con una olla de sopa. Hambrienta, Ranma-chan le quitó el recipiente y se comió el quiso. El que había cocinado la sopa le habló entonces de las propiedades únicas de esa sopa, que estaba hecha de bigotes de dragón, y que servía para curar la calvicie en los hombres; en su forma femenina el joven artista marcial era inmune, pero cuando Ranma usa agua caliente para recuperar su forma natural, el cabello le crece como la proverbial planta de habichuelas del cuento; dada su edad, Ranma podría quedarse calvo si no se controlaba el crecimiento hasta que pasase el efecto de la sopa; el cocinero, para que el pelo no le creciera hasta la calvicie, le regala un cordón de bigote de dragón que funciona como 'sello', evitando que el pelo le siguiera creciendo, el muchacho usa ese bigote de dragón para atar su característica trenza. Ya en Japón, un grupo de calvos trata de robar el bigote de dragón de Ranma, resultando en un enfurecido muchacho que los noquea sin esfuerzo, acción que repite con Happosai cuando también intenta tomar el cordón. Al enterarse de las propiedades del bigote de dragón, Genma le roba el cordón al Ranma fingiendo que le da un abrazo cariñoso, buscando recuperar su pelo, y sin importarle si su hijo se queda calvo. Por suerte para Ranma, el efecto de la sopa termina ese día y su pelo no crece desaforadamente hasta terminarse. Ranma recupera su 'sello', que sigue usando más por razones sentimentales, ya que incluso las propiedades anti-calvicie del bigote de dragón se han agotado. El sentimiento de decepción que Ranma experimentó hacia su padre fue más que evidente.

(4) Navaja mariposa o navaja de abanico. En este tipo de navajas el mango está dividido en dos partes que pueden girar a ambos lados en la base de la hoja de la navaja; se puede abrir por inercia, haciendo girar rápidamente en círculo la mano que sostiene el arma.

(5) Exclamación de sorpresa utilizada en Japón, principalmente por las mujeres (los hombres prefieren decir 'Oro'), en la traducción al idioma inglés lo sustituyen con 'Oh, my!' o con 'Oh, dear!'. En español equivaldría a '¡Oh, cielos!'

(6) Tenshi significa 'ángel'; con el honorífico 'chan' podríamos traducirlo libremente como 'angelito'. Siguiendo esa misma lógica, el apodo 'Ran-chan' significaría tal vez 'revoltosito' o 'pequeño salvaje'.

(7) Traducción literal, pero podría traducirse como 'Círculo de Tontos', que transmite más el verdadero sentido que trata de expresar la canción.


	2. 2 ¡Oh! ¡La Diosa Adolescente!

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes y canciones presentadas aquí, y cuyos derechos están registrados. Las canciones aquí publicadas están amparadas por derechos de autor, y su presencia aquí tampoco es con fines de lucro, sino para ilustrar y acompañar la historia, y de hecho se recomienda que lean el capítulo escuchando la música. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje tanto a los creadores de estos personajes como a los creadores de la música, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión.

"—Chino—"

"japonés"

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

**EFECTOS DE SONIDO**

—

**Conexión al Cielo.**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

—

(1)

_Se va la mitad derecha de Belldandy, con sus ropajes de diosa, su rostro dulce y sereno, y un ala se despliega a su espalda, blancas plumas flotan en el aire.  
Se ve la mitad izquierda de Peorth, con su abreviado ropaje, su rostro dulce y pícaro, y un ala se despliega detrás de ella, rojos pétalos de rosa inundan el aire._

Remembering me,  
Discover and see -  
All over the world  
She's known as a girl.  
To those who are free,  
The mind shall be key.  
Forgotten as the past,  
'Cause history will last...

_Se ve a Ranma, junto al estanque de la carpa en el jardín de la casa Tendo, mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa plena en su rostro. Plumas suaves de un blanco purísimo caen sobre él como copos de nieve.  
Al costado de la carretera, de pié junto a su motocicleta con side-car, Keiichi mira hacia arriba y sonríe abiertamente. Suaves plumas de un tono blanco inmaculado caen del cielo, tocándolo como si lo acariciaran._

God is a girl  
Wherever you are,  
Do you believe it?  
Can you receive it?  
God is a girl  
Whatever you say,  
Do you believe it?  
Can you receive it?  
God is a girl  
However you live,  
Do you believe it?  
Can you receive it?  
God is a girl,  
She's only a girl,  
Do you believe it?  
Can you receive it?

_Belldandy flota en el aire, las alas desplegadas, descendiendo hacia la tierra, con una sonrisa en el rostro y los brazos abiertos.  
Peorth se materializa entre un vortice de rosas, despliega sus alas y desciende con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa tierna en su cara._

She wants to shine  
Forever in time,  
She is so driven  
She's always mine.  
Clearly and free  
She wanted to be  
A part of the future,  
A girl like me...

_Ranma se pone de pie y abre sus brazos, para recibir a la figura alada que baja hacia él.  
Keiichi avanza y abre sus brazos para darle la bienvenida a la figura alada que desciende hacia él._

There's a sky  
Illuminating us,  
Some-one is out there  
That we truly trust.  
There is a rainbow  
For you and me,  
A beautiful sunrise  
Eternally...

_Bajo el sol y a contraluz, solo se ven dos figuras, una de pie, con el cabello peinado en una trenza y otra flotando, con alas, que se funden en un abrazo._

God is a girl  
Wherever you are,  
Do you believe it?  
Can you receive it?  
God is a girl  
Whatever you say,  
Do you believe it?  
Can you receive it?  
God is a girl  
However you live,  
Do you believe it?  
Can you receive it?  
God is a girl,  
She's only a girl,  
Do you believe it?  
Can you receive it?

_Entre el resplandor del sol, solo se distingue una figura de cabello despeinado que abraza a otra figura alada que desciende._

God is a girl  
Wherever you are,  
Do you believe it?  
Can you receive it?  
God is a girl  
Whatever you say,  
Do you believe it?  
Can you receive it?  
God is a girl  
However you live,  
Do you believe it?  
Can you receive it?  
God is a girl,  
She's only a girl,  
Do you believe it?  
Can you receive it?

God is a girl...

**God**** is a Girl**  
**- Groove Coverage**

—

**2.- ¡Oh! ****¡La Diosa Adolescente! ¡La Diosa Joven!**

—

"¡Ara!", volvió a decir Kasumi.

(oO\oO\o)

Ranma-chan tomó la tetera llena de agua caliente de las manos de la sorprendida hermana Tendo mayor, que no podía apartar la vista de la joven flotando en el pasillo, y la usó para volver a su forma original.

La joven recién llegada no pareció sorprendida por el cambio, y se desplazó, ingrávida, hasta que sus ojos miraron directamente a los ojos del joven artista marcial. "Ran-chan", susurró y sonrió.

(oO\oO\o)

La sonrisa de la joven pareció deslumbrar a Keiichi, que pareció olvidar su sobresalto por un momento.

(oO\oO\o)

"Perdón por no haberme presentado", dijo la joven de rostro gentil, sus ojos chispeando, "Soy Belldandy, diosa de Primera Clase, Segunda Categoría, Ilimitada."

(oO\oO\o)

"Permíteme presentarme", dijo la joven de sonrisa seductora, con su mirada encendida, "Soy Peorth, diosa de Primera Clase, Segunda Categoría, Ilimitada."

(oO\oO\o)

"¿Es una amiga tuya, Ranma-kun?", inquirió Kasumi, notando la mirada de pura alegría en los azules ojos del joven. La hermana Tendo mayor parpadeó al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en el rostro del joven de la trenza.

"Así es, Kasumi-san, de la infancia, la única amistad que el idiota panda no pudo arruinar, o eso espero", y sonrió. "Eh, Tenshi-chan, mucho tiempo sin verte, ¿has visto últimamente a Akuma-chan (2)?"

(oO\oO\o)

"Er...", tartamudeó Keiichi, "¿viene a buscar a alguno de los senpai?"

(oO\oO\o)

"¡Oh, Ran-chan!" exclamó la recién llegada, y se lanzó a abrazar a su amigo de la infancia. "Akuma-chan ha estado lejos todo este tiempo."

(oO\oO\o)

"¿Morisato Keiichi-san?", dijo la joven, acercándose y sonriéndole.

(oO\oO\o)

"Siempre dije que iba a ser bonita cuando crecieras", dijo Ranma-kun, abrazando a su amiga; de alguna manera ella no disparaba el reflejo 'abrazo femenino = mueca y parálisis por miedo', "pero me quedé corto. Solo espero que el idiota de mi padre no se las haya ingeniado para arruinar también nuestra amistad."

(oO\oO\o)

"Eh, ¿hai?", dijo Keiichi tímidamente, tenía ante sí a una joven muy atractiva, y estaba empezando sospechar que los senpai y su retorcido sentido del humor estaban detrás de todo esto, sabiendo bien que el joven Morisato no tenía suerte con las muchachas.

(oO\oO\o)

"Te equivocas, Keiichi-san", la joven sonrió, "soy una diosa, y esto no es una broma."

(oO\oO\o)

"Oh no, Ran-chan", la joven sonrió, "no estoy aquí por algo que haya hecho tu padre."

(oO\oO\o)

"¿No?", dijeron a coro dos jóvenes, separados por varios kilómetros de distancia, "¿de qué se trata entonces?"

(oO\oO\o)

"Aquí está mi tarjeta", corearon las dos mujeres jóvenes, a varios kilómetros de separación, entregando coloridos rectángulos de fino papel. "Nuestra especialidad es ayudar a las personas con problemas, como tú. Recibimos una petición tuya de acceso al sistema por teléfono."

(oO\oO\o)

_¿Una diosa con tarjeta de presentación?_, pensaron dos hombres jóvenes prácticamente al mismo tiempo mientras examinaban las finas piezas de papel. "¿ayudar?", dijeron al mismo tiempo, "¿cómo?"

(oO\oO\o)

"Concediéndote un deseo", dijeron ellas al unísono, "sin embargo, debo advertirte que solo tienes derecho a uno."

(oO\oO\o)

Ranma hizo una mueca. Los deseos implicaban magia, y él, gracias a su padre, a una vieja espantosa y a un idiota que se creía samurái, tenía muchas malas experiencias con la magia. "¿Un deseo? ¿Por cualquier cosa?"

(oO\oO\o)

Keiichi miró sorprendido a la joven. "¿Un deseo? ¿Lo que sea?"

(oO\oO\o)

"Claro que si", Peorth se acercó hasta que su rostro estuvo a solo cinco centímetros de la cara de él, "riqueza sin fin... placeres... lo que sea... podemos hacerlo..."

(oO\oO\o)

"Desde luego", dijo Belldandy, "Si quieres ser multimillonario, podemos hacerlo. Si deseas destruir el mundo, podemos hacer eso también; desde luego, evitamos tratar con ese tipo de personas."

(oO\oO\o)

"¿Qué te parece, Ranma-kun?", dijo Kasumi, "un deseo de los dioses para ti, y te reencontraste con una amiga."

"Mi suerte, supongo", sonrió Ranma, "Tenshi-chan, Akuma-chan y yo nos conocemos desde que teníamos siete años..."

Y como siempre, todos los demás integrantes de la familia (mas un mantenido) escogieron ese momento para salir de sus escondites.

"¡RANMA!", bramó Akane, su particular monstruo de los celos haciendo su aparición, una vez más, "¿QUIÉN ES ESTA MUJER?".

El joven artista marcial la miró incrédulo. _¿Y a este marimacho feo que le interesa?, ¿no ha dicho claramente y en muchas ocasiones que no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo? Y además, ¿no estaba escuchando escondida detrás de la puerta del jardín?_

"¡Muchacho!", dijo imperiosamente el mantenido... er... Genma, "¡si eso es cierto, vas a desear que tu pobre, sufrido y honorable padre quede libre de su maldición!"

Ranma enarcó una ceja. "¿Entonces tu no eres mi padre, hombre panda?"

Al mayor de los Saotome se le encresparon las cejas y los pelos en su nariz y orejas (dada la imposibilidad de que se le pusieran de punta cualquier otro grupo capilar en el área de su cabeza). "¿Qué dices, muchacho?"

"Dijiste 'pobre, sufrido y honorable padre', y tu eres un 'tramposo, estafador y deshonorable desperdicio de piel'", aclaró el joven.

Genma abrió muy grandes sus ojos y miró a los demás con aire ofendido... aunque las hijas Tendo más jóvenes no dudaron en emitir unas ruidosas risotadas. El colmo fue cuando se escuchó una musical risita...

...Kasumi había disimulado rápidamente, pero igual se había escuchado.

La diosa simplemente los miró divertida.

"Es mejor que tu deseo incluya una gran cantidad de dinero para esta familia, Saotome", intervino Nabiki, sin dejar de sonreír, burlándose abiertamente de Genma, y haciendo mofa de ese asunto de dioses, diosas y deseos, su mirada decía abiertamente que no creía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al 'a-veces-panda' se le iluminó la mirada al pensar en riqueza. _¿Riqueza o librarme de la maldición...? Definitivamente, riqueza._

"¡Él va a desear casarse con mi Akane de inmediato!", insertó Soun, sin perder de vista su obsesión, "¡las escuelas se unirán!" chorros de lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos. "¡WAAAHHHHHH! ¡MI NIÑA SE VA A CASAR! ¡LAS ESCUELAS SE UNIRÁN POR FIN!"

"¡PRIMERO NEVARÁ EN EL INFIERNO!", Akane olvidó su buen humor y lo convirtió en furia.

La diosa miró a todos con sorpresa...

...Nunca había entendido esa expresión de los humanos, ella sabía que cada invierno en Niflheim, Daimakaicho Hild (3) organizaba una indiscriminada y muy divertida guerra con bolas de nieve, y que había un concurso de estatuas de hielo, y estaba también la competencia de patinaje artístico donde incluso los dioses podían participar...

Cuando miró al joven Saotome, vio que estaba a punto de hacer erupción...

_...a pesar de todo, no ha cambiado ese gesto gentil, esa mirada honesta, su espíritu sigue siendo puro..._

...pero no una explosión, sino una emisión de roca fundida, que fluye lentamente, pero que nadie puede detener. Una furia quemante, pero bien controlada.

"Kasumi-san", dijo Ranma, "creo que tú eres la única no prejuiciada en esta habitación, ¿qué me sugerirías?"

...Genma abrió muy grandes los ojos, imaginando millones de bolsas hinchadas marcadas con el símbolo de yen a las que les brotaban alas y que se alejaban volando...

...Soun soltó otro berrido. "¡WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡AHORA LAS ESCUELAS NO SE UNIRAN!" clamó...

...Porque sabían que no podían forzar ni influenciar a la mayor de las hermanas.

Akane miró fijamente a Kasumi. Sabía que su hermana mayor era dulce, inocente, honorable y una romántica...

...existía la posibilidad de que aconsejase a Ranma lo del casamiento...

...entonces se acordó cómo lucia Ranma en un smoking...

...lo que le recordó que si se llevara a cabo la boda, todos esperarían que hubiera una luna de miel...

...lo que le recordó el incidente del furoba...

...lo que trajo a su mente la imagen del musculoso cuerpo desnudo de Ranma-kun...

...lo que la hizo enfurecer cuando un nuevo cosquilleó le anunció otra posibilidad de una hemorragia nasal...

...iba a abrir la boca para insultar a Ranma...

...entonces captó lo que su hermana mayor estaba diciendo...

"Creo, Ranma-kun, que nadie te puede aconsejar al pedir un deseo, son personales, y deben provenir de tu corazón para poderse cumplir."

Todos abrieron más aún los ojos.

La diosa sonrió complacida ante las sabias (para una humana) palabras de la mayor de las hermanas Tendo.

"¿Desearías de todo corazón curar a tu padre de su maldición? ¿Deseas de todo corazón pedir riquezas?", continuó Kasumi.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza. "Ah, entiendo... Debo querer realmente lo que pida... Creo que la maldición que tiene el idiota se la tiene bien merecida, y nunca he visto que sufra, excepto tal vez por las pulgas... Entonces no se cumpliría si pidiera que se la quitaran... Si pidiera riqueza... aunque es importante para tener cosas... no es prioritario para mí, siempre puedo trabajar para ganar mi propio dinero, entonces no se concedería... Si pidiera casarme con Akane, no se cumpliría el deseo, porque en el fondo de mi corazón no puedo forzarla a hacer algo que sé que nada mas de imaginarlo le repugna..."

Las dos hermanas Tendo mayores se llevaron una mano a la boca, como para ahogar una exclamación. _¿Ranma-kun cree que a Akane-chan le repugna la idea de casarse con él?_, y se volvieron a mirar a la Tendo más joven.

A Akane le dio un vuelco el corazón y se volvió a mirar a su prometido con sorpresa. _¿Ranma cree que la idea de casarme con él me repugna? Él sabe bien que yo..._

Como muchas mujeres, especialmente las que están llenas de romanticismo, Akane creía firmemente en que el hombre es el que debía tomar la iniciativa, el que debía confesar primero sus sentimientos, que él debía saber lo que ella sentía...

...en otras palabras, Akane no solo era una romántica, sino que era una romántica idiota...

...ella sabía perfectamente del la incapacidad del muchacho para expresar sus emociones...

...ella conocía la ineptitud del muchacho en comprender las emociones de las demás personas, ocasionada por haber vivido aislado casi toda su vida...

...¿No era cierto que ella estaba constantemente a su lado, apoyándolo?...

...¿No era cierto que siempre enfrentaban unidos todos los problemas?...

Lo que no recordaba Akane...

...lo que no quería recordar...

...era que, en su ira, siempre terminaban discutiendo, siempre porque ella se sentía celosa de alguna otra chica...

...y lo golpeaba...

...que ella le echaba la culpa de cualquier problema...

...y le hacía sentir que le hacía el favor de ayudarlo...

_Yo sé que me quiere, ¿por qué no simplemente me lo dice?_

Ranma se volvió a mirar atentamente a la diosa.

Nabiki enarcó una ceja al observar el rostro del muchacho Saotome.

Ranma estaba en absoluto control, su mente en modo de combate, calculando estrategias y opciones como un campeón ajedrecista, haciendo en su mente una simulación de todos los movimientos posibles, hasta calcular la mejor opción, la que lo llevaría al triunfo.

La hermana Tendo mediana frunció el entrecejo. _¿Qué está pasando?_

"No bromeabas cuando decías que eras una diosa, ¿verdad?", preguntó él.

Ella asintió sonriendo.

_¿Qué hace?_, se dijo Nabiki.

"Diosa de Primera Clase, Segunda Categoría, Ilimitada, ¿verdad?", insistió él.

La diosa volvió a afirmar con la cabeza, sin decir palabra para no interferir con el proceso de pensamiento del joven artista marcial.

_¿Está obteniendo información antes de tomar una decisión?_, el asombro de la Tendo mediana estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados. Su instinto le estaba diciendo que la impresión que había tenido del joven Saotome durante todo ese año estaba equivocada. _¿Cuándo le creció un cerebro? ¿O siempre estuvo ahí?_

"¿Qué significa esa clasificación?, ¿hay alguna limitación a tu poder?", siguió preguntando él.

La deidad femenina parpadeó sorprendida, pero en su capacidad de diosa de primera clase, no podía mentir. "Primera Clase, Ilimitada significa que tengo un poder y lo puedo usar ilimitadamente, pero mi control es absoluto...", hizo una pausa, "aunque si no tengo cuidado, podría fácilmente partirlo en dos... Por medida de seguridad, llevo puestos limitadores, para evitar usar toda mi fuerza inadvertidamente y poder interactuar en esta dimensión en forma apropiada. La categoría dos indica que mi labor es establecer en contacto con aquellos que se han hecho merecedores a un deseo."

Ranma asintió, comprendiendo muy bien la necesidad de control. "Muy bien, esto es lo que deseo..."

(oO\oO\o)

Keiichi, a varios kilómetros de distancia, sonrió con un poco de astucia, convencido de que la presencia de la joven era una broma de los senpai.

La diosa lo había mirado sin comprender por qué el joven universitario sentía que no tenía suerte con las chicas. Su baja estatura, que no era físicamente vigoroso, ni era un joven adinerado.

"Quiero que una diosa como tu se quede conmigo para siempre," y sonrió, satisfecho de su propio ingenio.

(oO\oO\o)

Ranma-kun había pensado a toda velocidad, obteniendo un escenario idóneo para resolver los problemas creados por su padre. Se volvió hacia la diosa. "Quiero que una diosa como tu se quede conmigo para siempre, como mi pareja única y verdadera."

(oO\oO\o)

Ambas jóvenes abrieron muchos los ojos, antes de que sus miradas se perdieran en el infinito.

(oO\oO\o)

Ranma-kun abrió mucho sus ojos, contemplando el espectáculo de luces alrededor de la diosa, y el poderoso remolino de viento arrastrando el mobiliario que, con excepción de Kasumi, Nabiki y él, estaba desparramando por la habitación a todos los demás. Su mirada se concentró sobre la figura de su amiga de la infancia, su sorpresa evidente cuando el haz de luz proveniente de la marca azul en el centro de la frente de la deidad salió disparado hacia lo alto, haciendo un agujero que traspasó el techo de la habitación, el techo de la habitación de arriba, y el techo del ático, perdiéndose en el cielo.

(oO\oO\o)

"¡Un momento!", gritó Keiichi cuando de la frente de la diosa (en ese momento empezó a dudar que le estuviesen jugando una broma pesada) surgió un poderoso rayo de luz que atravesó el techo, para después elevarse hacia el cielo, y un torbellino inundó la habitación, "¡no era en serio!"

(oO\oO\o)

"Deseo concedido", dijeron ambas jóvenes, todavía con la mirada perdida, y antes de sufrir un momentáneo desvanecimiento.

Dos muchachos jóvenes, separados por varios kilómetros, saltaron al mismo tiempo para evitar que dos jóvenes diosas se lastimasen al caer.

(oO\oO\o)

La diosa abrió los ojos, miró al joven que la sostenía... "¡Oh, Kami-sama!", exclamó, saltando ágilmente de los brazos de él; "¡necesito usar el teléfono!"

(oO\oO\o)

Ranma sonreía como si se hubiera sacado el primer premio de la lotería. "Desde luego."

La diosa se dirigió al aparato telefónico, descolgó y empezó a marcar números...

...y marcar...

...y marcar...

...y marcar...

"No sé por qué sospecho que no va a ser una llamada local", dijo secamente Nabiki. Se volvió a mirar al joven de la trenza; su escepticismo tambaleándose ante el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar, "¿Exactamente que fue ese deseo, Saotome?"

"La solución a los problemas creados por el viejo idiota", sonrió él.

"Soy yo...", dijo la diosa al teléfono.

"Oh, vamos, ¿de veras crees que esto es real? Suponiendo que existieran los dioses, ¿de verdad crees que te considerarían digno de que se te concediera un deseo?"

"...Se trata de la última entrada al sistema..."

Ranma la miró como si le hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza. "¡Claro que no! Puedo ser un idiota en algunas cosas, gracias al viejo cerebro de panda", señaló con un pulgar hacia el maltratado Genma que apenas estaba recuperando el equilibrio después de haber sido lanzado por una juguetona ráfaga de viento contra uno de los muros del comedor, "pero no a tal grado de creerme todo lo que me dicen. Le creí cuando vi su aura; cuando me enfrenté a Saffron en China, vi su aura, y la de ella", señaló a la joven junto al teléfono, "se parece, aunque la energía del baka fénix comparada con la de ella es como el de una condenada chispita comparada con el sol."

_**Esa**_ última frase fue lo que hizo que todos los demás frenaran en seco sus procesos de pensamiento...

...porque eso quería decir...

Entonces la diosa alzó la voz... no mucho, pero lo suficiente para ser notorio. "¿Ya fue procesado y autorizado por Kami-sama en persona...?"

"¿Por qué hiciste ese deseo idiota, Saotome?", preguntó Nabiki, su escepticismo ya prácticamente en pedazos.

"... ¿existe documentación anexa? ¿Ya viene en camino...? Oh... De acuerdo."

Ranma emitió un suspiro agotado. "En realidad se trata de resolver honorablemente todos los problemas que el viejo panda causó por su avaricia y estupidez", sonrió.

La diosa colgó el auricular del teléfono y se volvió a mirar a los habitantes de la casa Tendo. Su mirada cayó sobre el joven Saotome y le sonrió. "Bueno, Ran-chan, creo que ahora estamos juntos."

**¡PLOP!**

Con un sonido, cuatro sobres amarillos se materializaron respectivamente entre las manos de Ranma, Soun, y Genma.

Ranma abrió su sobre y extrajo una amarillenta hoja de papel apergaminado. Nabiki arrebató el sobre de las inertes manos de su padre y lo abrió, sacando una copia certificada del pergamino en manos de Ranma. Detrás de ella se arracimaron Akane y Soun, mientras que Genma sacaba su propia copia del sobre en sus manos. Kasumi se asomó por encima del hombro derecho de Ranma, mientras que la diosa miraba desde el lado izquierdo para confirmar lo que le habían dicho por teléfono.

La fecha era de casi 17 años antes, y decía:

_**Yo, Saotome Genma, prometo a mi primogénito como pareja única y verdadera de la hija elegida de la Divinidad Suprema, acepto que este es el único acuerdo válido, quedando cancelados todos los acuerdos similares a este anteriores y posteriores. A cambio de esta promesa, la Deidad Suprema me concederá el que mis futuros hijos sean únicamente del sexo masculino. Si fallo en el cumplimiento de este contrato sagrado por obra, pensamiento palabra u omisión, aceptaré la penalización que la Divinidad Suprema me imponga, y de todas maneras, aceptaré que este contrato es el único con validez y que se cumplirá.**_

_**Firmado, Saotome Genma.**_

Debajo del sello, huella digital y firma del Saotome mayor estaban las firmas de los testigos, acompañadas de sus títulos, y todos eran sacerdotes de un templo en las montañas.

La firma final les arrancó un estremecimiento: _**Kami-sama**_.

Ranma abrió muy grandes sus ojos, mientras que su ceja izquierda empezaba a desarrollar un interesante tic nervioso. Se volvió hacia la diosa. "¿Entonces tu eres la hija elegida?"

Ella sonrió. "Me elegiste al hacer tu deseo, Ran-chan."

Una mirada de suspicacia. "¿Me manipularon de algún modo para hacer este deseo?", insistió él.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No Ran-chan, tu deseo fue genuino. Si hubieras deseado que se resolvieran tus problemas románticos, se te hubiera propuesto esta solución. Si tu deseo hubiera sido cualquier otro, el cumplimiento del pacto hubiera sido planteado en otro momento y por otros medios, solucionando de todos modos tus problemas sentimentales."

Ranma asintió con la cabeza. "Oyaji", Ranma se volvió hacia su padre con una voz engañosamente azucarada, "¿tuviste la intención de cumplir este contrato?"

"No seas idiota, muchacho", el patriarca Saotome se irguió imperiosamente, en su tono de voz '¿creés-que-soy-idiota?', "¿quién cree actualmente en divinidades? Tu madre insistió en ir a ese estúpido templo y en hacer el estúpido contrato para asegurarse de dar a luz un bebé varón, ¡que tontería!, soy lo suficientemente hombre como para no necesitar de ayuda divina para engendrar a mi hijo", el Saotome mayor se inflò como un pavo real.

"Disculpe, Saotome-san", intervino la deidad, "¿no es cierto en que el año en que firmó este contrato perdió todo el pelo y subió de peso?"

"¿Uh?", fue la inteligente respuesta del Saotome Mayor, que de pronto, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, ya no se sintió tan seguro.

"Saotome-kun", dijo entonces el patriarca Tendo, las lágrimas empezando a resbalar por sus mejillas, "recuerdo muy bien ese año, porque siempre me pareció muy extraño que en menos de seis meses hubieras quedado calvo y hubieses duplicado tu peso sin razón aparente... Todos creímos que era por tu glotonería."

"Eso fue debido a los cambios hormonales y fisiológicos requeridos para que el señor Saotome solo pudiera engendrar hijos", aclaró la diosa; "de hecho fue preciso exagerar los cambios debido a que la química corporal del señor Saotome favorecía la producción de gametos 'X', mientras que los gametos 'Y', aunque eran producidos, se debilitaban en su cuerpo. Según las estimaciones, nunca debió tener hijos, solo hijas."

El tic en la ceja izquierda de Ranma se intensificó. "Entonces, ¿fue por su intención de no cumplir el contrato, que ambos recibimos la maldición de Jusenkyo?"

La diosa asintió. "También se debió a la forma en que se estableció el contrato, la Divinidad Suprema no podía romper su parte del acuerdo haciendo que de alguna forma te transformases permanentemente en muchacha, eso hubiera sido liberar al señor Saotome de su promesa, por eso es que sigues siendo del género masculino, Ran-chan, con una identidad masculina; la maldición de la muchacha ahogada fue para compensar la influencia sexista y el incumplimiento por parte de tu padre, en ningún momento se tuvo la intención de castigarte, de hecho, según tu expediente, le has encontrado utilidad a tu forma femenina", la deidad sonrió; "a mí también me gusta el helado de crema... sobre todo el de chocolate..."

Ante el último comentario, Ranma asintió...

...luego recordó todo el caos provocado por la estupidez de su padre...

Más tarde, todos pudieron jurar que vieron que los ojos de Ranma-kun se encendían con una furiosa luminiscencia roja.

"¡!"

(oO\oO\o)

Los senpai, fieles a su costumbre, abrieron la puerta del cuarto de Keiichi sin tomarse la molestia de tocar.

"¿Tomaste todas mis llamadas como te pedí, Morisato?", dijo Tamiya, justo antes de que él y Ootaki, un paso más atrás, asimilaran la escena.

Keiichi con cara de susto, la hermosa joven a su lado, la habitación hecha un desastre y un hoyo en el techo.

"¡!"

(oO\oO\o)

Esta vez, el puñetazo no aflojó la dentadura del Saotome mayor...

...se los sacó de las encías...

...en su involuntario vuelo desde el centro de la sala de estar hasta la entrada del dojo, sus dientes se desparramaron dejando un rastro parecido a las migajas de pan en el cuento infantil de Hansel y Gretel...

Por suerte para Genma, la paliza no continuó porque ese primer golpe lo había hecho perder el conocimiento antes de que sus pies se separaran del piso.

(oO\oO\o)

"¡Fuera!"

"¡Fuera!"

"¡Fuera!"

"¡Fuera!"

"¡Fuera!"

"¡Fuera!"

Era el coro general de todos los habitantes del dormitorio, mientras acarreaban a Keiichi y a la diosa rumbo a la salida.

(oO\oO\o)

"¡Ara!", exclamó Belldandy.

(oO\oO\o)

"Uh", Peorth enarcó ambas cejas.

(oO\oO\o)

Por encima del muro que rodeaba la propiedad Tendo, entraron a toda velocidad Cologne, Shampoo y Mousse; un poco más atrás, Ukyo y Konatsu; sorprendentemente, Ryoga había llegado a tiempo de unirse a la diversión.

La anciana amazona entró de un salto a la sala de estar de la casa Tendo, su mirada fue atraída de inmediato hacia la única desconocida.

"Yerno", se dirigió hacia el muchacho Saotome, "¿quién es... tu invitada?"

Ranma-kun le sonrió de una manera que no le gustó. Tomó una hoja de papel del piso, una copia certificada de un pergamino original. "Lee esto y llora, vieja espantosa."

A Cologne se le aflojaron las rodillas.

(oO\oO\o)

—

(1)

Recordándome,  
Descubre y mira -  
Por todo el mundo  
Ella es conocida como una muchacha.  
Para aquellos que son libres,  
La mente será la clave.  
Olvidado como el pasado,  
Porque la historia continuará...

Dios es una muchacha  
No importa donde estés  
¿Lo crees?  
¿Puedes aceptarlo?  
Dios es una muchacha  
No importa lo que digas,  
¿Lo crees?  
¿Puedes aceptarlo?  
Dios es una muchacha  
No importa como vivas,  
¿Lo crees?  
¿Puedes aceptarlo?  
Dios es una muchacha,  
Es solo una muchacha,  
¿Puedes creerlo?  
¿Puedes aceptarlo?

Ella quiere brillar  
Por siempre en el tiempo,  
Está tan motivada  
Ella es siempre mía.  
Claramente y libre  
Quiere ser  
Una parte del futuro,  
Una muchacha como yo...

Hay un cielo  
Iluminándonos,  
Alguien está allá afuera  
En quien verdaderamente confiamos.  
Hay un arcoíris  
Para ti y para mi,  
Un hermoso amanecer  
eternamente...

Dios es una muchacha  
No importa donde estés  
¿Lo crees?  
¿Puedes aceptarlo?  
Dios es una muchacha  
No importa lo que digas,  
¿Lo crees?  
¿Puedes aceptarlo?  
Dios es una muchacha  
No importa como vivas,  
¿Lo crees?  
¿Puedes aceptarlo?  
Dios es una muchacha,  
Es solo una muchacha,  
¿Puedes creerlo?  
¿Puedes aceptarlo?

Dios es una muchacha  
No importa donde estés  
¿Lo crees?  
¿Puedes aceptarlo?  
Dios es una muchacha  
No importa lo que digas,  
¿Lo crees?  
¿Puedes aceptarlo?  
Dios es una muchacha  
No importa como vivas,  
¿Lo crees?  
¿Puedes aceptarlo?  
Dios es una muchacha,  
Es solo una muchacha,  
¿Puedes creerlo?  
¿Puedes aceptarlo?

Dios es una muchacha...

**God is a Girl (Dios es una Muchacha)**  
**- Groove Coverage**

—

(2) 'Akuma' significa 'Demonio'. El honorífico 'chan' lo convierte en algo así como 'pequeño demonio' o 'diablito'.

(3) Muy aproximadamente se traduciría como 'Demonio Supremo Hild'.


	3. 3 ¡Oh! ¡Aquí está el hogar!

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes y canciones presentadas aquí, y cuyos derechos están registrados. Las canciones aquí publicadas están amparadas por derechos de autor, y su presencia aquí tampoco es con fines de lucro, sino para ilustrar y acompañar la historia, y de hecho se recomienda que lean el capítulo escuchando la música. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje tanto a los creadores de estos personajes como a los creadores de la música, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión.

"—Chino—"

"japonés"

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

**EFECTOS DE SONIDO**

—

**Conexión al Cielo.**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

—

(1)

_Se ve a Keiichi sobre su motocicleta, recorriendo la ciudad de Nekomi, es de noche, y llueve con fuerza, las farolas de las calles lo iluminan ocasionalmente, de reojo mira a la figura en el side-car que le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa de ánimo.  
Se ve a Ranma-chan corriendo y saltando de tejado en tejado. Lleva puesta su mochila, y en brazos lleva a alguien; sin perder de vista su ruta, mira de reojo a la persona que está transportando, y ésta le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa de confianza.  
Se ve a Tamiya y a Ootaki entrando sin llamar al cuarto de Keiichi, haciendo un gesto de sorpresa ante la visión del joven Morisato con una hermosa muchacha.  
Todos los habitantes de la casa Tendo salen de sus escondites y avanzan hacia Ranma, Kasumi y la joven desconocida._

The heart is a bloom  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room  
No space to rent in this town  
You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck  
And you're not movin' anywhere  
You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace

_Keiichi en su motocicleta corriendo por las calles bajo la lluvia, pero de alguna forma, el sonido del agua derramándose del cielo parece más bien un tranquilizante susurro.  
__Ranma-chan corriendo sobre los tejados bajo la lluvia, y aunque está empapada, parece más feliz y contenta de lo que ha estado en muchos años._

It's a beautiful day (Day!)  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day (Day!)  
Don't let it get away

_Los inquilinos del dormitorio para muchachos llenan una mochila con objetos personales de Keiichi, y lo llevan a él y a su femenina acompañante hasta la puerta, donde los depositan sobre la acera nada gentilmente.  
Los rostros de las prometidas de Ranma y de sus rivales se contorsionan en gestos amenazantes mientras avanzan sobre él y la desconocida, justo antes de que él tome a la recién llegada en brazos para echarse a correr._

You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud  
In the maze of her imagination  
You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you

_Keiichi en su motocicleta corriendo por las calles bajo la lluvia.  
__Ranma-chan corriendo sobre los tejados bajo la lluvia._

It's a beautiful day (Day!)  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day (Day!)

_Keiichi sonríe mientras una mano envuelta en un guante sin dedos le toca una mejilla.  
Ranma-chan sonríe y una mano envuelta en un guante sin dedos le toca su mejilla._

Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me now  
I know I'm not a hopeless case

_Keiichi contempla el amanecer y se nota que la belleza de la naturaleza lo conmueve.  
Ranma-kun mira hacia el cielo todavía estrellado previo al amanecer y sonríe con esperanza._

See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the Bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colors came out

_Keiichi en su motocicleta corriendo por las calles.  
__Ranma-chan corriendo sobre los tejados._

(Day!) It was a beautiful day (Day!)  
Don't let it get away  
Beautiful day (Day!)

_Keiichi sonríe mientras una mano envuelta en un guante sin dedos le toca una mejilla.  
Ranma-Kun sonríe y una mano envuelta en un guante sin dedos acaricia su cabello._

Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Reach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case

_Se ve la imagen de unas escaleras que conducen hacia la entrada de un templo, y por un momento parece dividirse en dos, mostrando lo que parecen dos templos prácticamente iguales._

What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
Don't need it now  
It was a beautiful day

**Beautiful Day  
- U2  
- Songwriters: Hewson, Paul; Evans, Dave; Clayton, Adam; Mullen, Larry Jr****.**

—

**3.- ¡Oh! ¡Aquí está el hogar!**

—

_Grita: '¡Devastación!' y suelta los perros de la guerra._

**- William Shakespeare.  
****- Julio Cesar.**

—

Todos miraron el papel en manos de la matriarca amazona, leyendolo una y otra vez, como si esperasen que las palabras desaparecieran o cambiaran.

La primera que reaccionó fue Kuonji Ukyo. "Ran-chan", la joven prefirió ignorar la mueca de joven Saotome ante lo que alguna vez había sido un apodo cariñoso entre amigos de la infancia, "¿qué significa este documento?"

La matriarca amazona ya había leído el pergamino varias veces, y se volvió a mirar al joven Saotome esperando por la respuesta.

"Significa, **Ukyo-san**", Ranma enfatizó el nombre y honorifico para recalcar que todavía estaba muy molesto por su intervención en la boda fallida, e ignorando el gesto dolido de ella, "que el viejo, en su creencia en la superioridad del hombre sobre la mujer, y con su acostumbrada honradez, hizo un pacto con el Todopoderoso, que no tenía intención de cumplir, y que, como de costumbre, lo ha alcanzado para morderle su gordo trasero, y esta vez no hay manera de que pueda fingir locura temporal o amnesia para obligarme a solucionarlo. Según ese papel, con la aprobación del viejo, y con la bendición de la Deidad Suprema", señaló con el pulgar hacia la joven con las marcas azules en la frente y mejillas, "ahora ella es mi pareja única y verdadera. No hay pérdida de honor para nadie, excepto el panda idiota, porque en primer lugar, ya había renunciado al derecho de hacer acuerdos matrimoniales desde antes que yo naciera. Cualquier dote entregada como parte de un acuerdo matrimonial debe considerarse como estafa y robo, y debe denunciarse al ladrón", e indicó con un movimiento de cabeza hacia donde su padre estaba examinándose el interior del cráneo.

Todos lo miraron como si le hubiese brotado otra cabeza del cuello.

_O un cerebro dentro del craneo_, se dijo Nabiki, preguntándose de nuevo por qué no había visto a través de la máscara, cuando el muchacho era famoso por no poder fingir ni mentir... Entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad nunca había mentido, simplemente había dejado que todos creyeran lo que les viniese en gana acerca de él, sin intentar corregirlos.

Entonces, Tendo Soun se movió.

Tal vez no se había movido con tal velocidad desde que había dejado de enseñar artes marciales para entregarse a la depresión...

...y por eso mismo, pudo sorprender al joven de la trenza...

Arrebató el pergamino de las manos de Ranma, lo rompió a pedazos y se lo tragó a bocados...

...luego se echó a reír como enajenado...

...aunque el tono de desesperación, al ver cómo se esfumaban sus sueños ante sus ojos, era evidente en su voz y en su rostro...

"¡Ahora el único acuerdo legítimo es el pacto Tendo-Saotome!", exclamó entre risotadas.

La diosa negó con la cabeza...

...estiró un brazo...

...metió la mano dentro del cuerpo del patriarca Tendo, justo a la altura de su estómago y sacó el pergamino, totalmente intacto...

...Las carcajadas se convirtieron en gimoteos...

...hasta que se escuchó el grito enfurecido.

(oO\oO\o)

"¡GENMA!", se escuchó desde la puerta de entrada a la propiedad Tendo.

La tensión creciente entre el grupo de artistas marciales se reventó como una burbuja de jabón.

Ranma había estado en total alerta de batalla, preparado para el caos que él sabía que se iba a desatar de un momento a otro, pero la interrupción fue bastante oportuna, ya que podía _**sentir**_ como todos se estaban preparando para atacar, sin que les importara si había personas inocentes o no-combatientes en medio.

El grito fue suficiente para que el noqueado Genma se incorporara como el recién resucitado monstruo de Frankenstein (con el mismo tono de piel y expresión de zombi, pero con menos cabello). "¿Si, No-chan?", barbotó servilmente mientras hacía muecas por el dolor de sus encías desdentadas; aunque lo que salió de su boca sonó más bien como '¿Fhi, Nho-hahn?'

Efectivamente, la matriarca Saotome había llegado a la casa Tendo, entrando como un controlado remolino de aire furioso, sus movimientos gráciles y rápidos a pesar del restrictivo kimono que llevaba puesto. Un sobre amarillo tamaño carta sospechosamente familiar, abierto, mostrando una hoja blanca también muy conocida, en la mano derecha, y lo que casi hace que el señor Saotome casi pierda el control de sus esfínteres: la espada de honor Saotome, desenvainada, en la mano izquierda.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTE CONTRATO?", reclamó Nodoka, "¡SE SUPONÍA QUE TU Y YO ERAMOS LO QUE DEBÍAMOS COMPROMETERNOS CON KAMI-SAMA, NO NUESTRO HIJO!"

Esa fue la única advertencia que recibió Genma.

El hombre lanzó un agudo alarido muy parecido al chillido de horror al que emiten muchas mujeres cuando se enfrentan a una rata de alcantarilla, mientras daba un salto, esquivando la espada que cortó el aire justo en el sitio donde medio instante antes había estado su pescuezo. Sin dudar, echó a correr, saltando el muro de la propiedad Tendo y se alejándose a toda velocidad...

...todo el tiempo chillando como una anciana histérica...

"¡Ara!", exclamó Kasumi, "no sabía que el señor Saotome pudieran gritar en un tono tan agudo, y durante tanto tiempo."

"Si", asintió Nabiki, "vaya pulmones..."

Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryoga y Mousse hicieron un gesto de fastidio chasqueando los dedos de una mano ante la oportunidad perdida. Soun olvidó que estaba llorando cuando vio horrorizado a Nabiki y (¡sorpresa!) Kasumi intercambiaban una mirada haciendo el mismo gesto y movimiento.

"¿Mamá?", llamó Ranma, preguntándose, no por primera vez, acerca del verdadero alcance de la habilidad de Nodoka con la katana; eso había sido un ataque bastante hábil, y solamente el miedo había salvado a Genma de recibir una afeitada _**muy**_ al ras.

La mujer en kimono pareció recobrarse de su arrebato y regresó tranquilamente a la casa, dándole un abrazo y un beso a su hijo. Se volvió hacia Kasumi. "Perdón por haber traído desarmonía a tu casa, Kasumi-chan", y se inclinó respetuosamente ante la matriarca Tendo sustituta.

"No te preocupes tía Nodoka (2)", Kasumi se inclinó ante la matriarca Saotome con igual respeto, "el señor Saotome causa ese mismo efecto una vez que se le conoce bien; conociendo su habilidad para escapar de sus responsabilidades, nadie puede reprocharte que hayas fallado."

A Soun casi le salen disparados los ojos de la cara mirando más horrorizado aún a su hija mayor.

(oO\oO\o)

"Creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es ocuparnos de tu vestuario", murmuró Keiichi mientras se acomodaba sobre la motocicleta y se abrochaba la correa del casco bajo la barbilla.

La diosa miró su atuendo, sin encontrar algo fuera de lugar. "¿Pasa algo malo con mi ropa?"

Keiichi hizo un gesto de incomodidad. "Es que nadie por aquí se viste de esa manera. Llamas mucho la atención." Se encogió de hombros.

"Oh", dijo ella, comprendiendo.

(oO\oO\o)

La simple presencia de la matriarca Saotome bastó para contener, al menos temporalmente, a todos los que tenían tendencias violentas.

Ryoga y Mousse sabían que si ellos atacaban y ponían en peligro a la madre de Ranma, él no vacilaría en detenerlos...

...permanentemente si era necesario...

...y, por lo que acababan de ver, era muy posible que si atacaban y ponían en peligro a Ranma, Nodoka no dudaría en sacarlos de su miseria...

...permanentemente...

...Las presuntas prometidas se contuvieron por respeto, y por su costumbre de querer impresionar a la madre de Ranma para ganar su favor.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Las integrantes del contingente de las prometidas emitieron un gruñido cuando Ranma extendió su mano hacia la diosa, invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

"Ocurrió cuando estábamos recién casados", dijo Nodoka después de tomar un tranquilizante sorbo de té recién preparado por Kasumi. "Kimiko y Soun ya tenían a Kasumi, y Nabiki estaba en camino", sonrió, "Genma se desesperaba porque si Kimiko volvía a embarazarse y resultaba una niña, y si al embarazarme yo también tenía una niña, el pacto para unir nuestras familias tendría que esperar otra generación. Genma se estaba lamentando a gritos cuando un sacerdote de este templo...", señaló la copia de pergamino en la mesa delante de ella, "...que nos había oído... bueno, en realidad, lo difícil era no escuchar los gemidos de Genma..., nos habló de su templo, y la conexión especial que tenía con Kami-sama, nos dijo que podían hacer un contrato con la Divinidad Suprema, aunque, como contrato, había que compensar a la Divinidad con trabajo en el templo, con dedicación espiritual, con hacer el buenas obras durante algún periodo de tiempo... En realidad no era algo oneroso o imposible de cumplir."

Ranma hizo una mueca. "Adivinaré el resto", gruñó, "como el cerebro de panda es incapaz de hacer algo correcto, hizo un trato para que otro, o sea yo, lo pagara en su lugar, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue usarme como moneda de cambio, incluso antes de ser concebido", aquí a Ranma se le escapó un sonido sospechosamente parecido al bufido de un gato salvaje.

Nodoka asintió, y se volvió a mirar a la joven gaijin (3) desconocida con las marcas azules en mejillas y frente y la ropa etérea y extraña.

La muchacha se sonrojó. "Discúlpeme por no haberme presentado, Saotome-san", se inclinó respetuosamente; "diosa de Primera Categoría, Segunda Clase, Ilimitada", y nuevamente, cuando sonrió, su rostro gentil se iluminó, irradiando esa misma luz hacia la habitación, "mi nombre es Belldandy".

(oO\oO\o)

Peorth se concentró, y un remolino de pétalos de rosa la envolvió, formando un conjunto de blusa blanca con un generoso escote en el frente y un traje sastre color salmón, donde el saco entallado resaltaba la figura de ella, mientras que la falda corta hasta arriba de medio muslo dejaba muy en claro que las piernas que asomaban por debajo eran dignas de ser admiradas por horas sin fin.

Una rosa roja adornaba su cabello negro, y otra rosa aún más grande estaba acunada entre el escote de la blusa.

"¿Nos vamos?", sonrió ella mientras se acomodaba en el side-car de la motocicleta.

"¿Eeehh?", dijo Keiichi, como si estuviera saliendo de un trance, apartando con dificultad sus ojos de las rosas; "¡Ahh, si!", y se apresuró a arrancar el motor.

Peorth se sintió complacida del efecto que causaba en el joven universitario.

Y mientras se alejaban, por las ventanas del dormitorio para hombres empezaron a asomarse todos los inquilinos, mirando como la pareja se perdía de vista en las sombras del anochecer...

...suspirando con envidia...

..._Ese Morisato es un bastardo afortunado por haberse conseguido una novia tan linda_, pensó Tamiya, resumiendo el pensamiento de todos sus compañeros.

(oO\oO\o)

"Entonces, ¿eres la hija elegida de la Divinidad suprema y la pareja única y verdadera de mi hijo?"

Por imposible que pudiera parecer, la sonrisa de Belldandy incrementó su potencia, iluminando más aún su rostro. "¡Si!"

Y fue en ese instante que se ganó el amor de Nodoka, que no pudo evitar fantasear con los preciosos nietos que la hermosa joven de ojos azules podía darle.

(oO\oO\o)

Ranma había estado en alerta máxima, pero su lenguaje corporal no lo traicionó. _En batalla, una mano tensa es una mano lenta._

Había llegado a conocer muy bien a esa gente, y sabía que la única manera que ellos conocían para solucionar sus problemas era la violencia.

_Tú no eres mejor que ellos, Saotome_, se dijo,_ aunque el cansancio te ha obligado a revisar tus opciones._

Ante el breve intercambio entre la joven diosa y la madre del joven artista marcial, triste, pero casi predeciblemente, el primer movimiento lo efectuó Akane.

"¡Así que todo este tiempo te has estado viendo con esta mujerzuela gaijin!", acusó, señalando con un dedo hacia Ranma; "¿tu pareja única y verdadera?", su voz cobró un timbre burlón "¿Amiga de la infancia?", su aura empezó a desplazarse al rango visual envolviéndola en una luz rojiza; "¡lo sabía! ¡Nunca has sido digno de confianza!", su voz expresaba una seguridad casi triunfal, "¡seguramente ya la dejaste embarazada y por eso viene a exigir que te responsabilices de tus acciones!", y su famoso mazo de madera de materializó en sus manos. "¡Ya sabía yo que eras un infiel pervertido! ¡Yo siempre tuve la razón!"

Entonces, Aliento de Tocino, siempre deseoso de mostrar ante todos sus virtudes y de recalcar los defectos de Ranma, se puso de pié empuñando su sombrilla de combate.

"¡SAOTOME!", rugió, adoptando una postura de furiosa indignación, aunque más bien parecía que lo habían hecho tragarse el mango de una escoba y él estaba tratando de expulsarlo...

...por la salida más cercana disponible...

..."¡PAGARÁS POR SERLE INFIEL A AKANE!"...

...su postura ahora sugería que había pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía de Kuno Tatewaki.

Luego fue turno de Shampoo, con su habitual elocuencia y un par de chúi (4) en las manos.

"¡OBSTACULOS SON PARA MATAR!"

Cerebro de Pato saltó al instante, ansioso de mostrarle su apoyo incondicional a su amada.

"¡SAOTOME, ENEMIGO DE LAS MUJERES! ¡PAGARÁS POR LO QUE LE HAZ HECHO A MI SHAMPOO!"

Dejándose llevar, Ukyo se unió al desfile, espátula de batalla en las manos. "Aguarda un instante Ran-chan, permíteme deshacerme de algunos obstáculos en nuestra relación."

Por último, el llorón.

"¡WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", el berrido y el chorro de lágrimas...

...Ranma a veces se preguntaba cómo sus ojos no salían disparados como corchos de su rostro, o cómo es que no se deshidrataba con tal cantidad de fluido expulsado a presión...

..."¡NOOOO, RAAAANNNMMMMAAAAA! ¡LAS ESCUELAS DEBEN UNIRSE!"

El siguiente idiota en la lista estaba ausente de la casa, todavía corriendo rumbo a la salida de la ciudad, huyendo de la visión de su esposa armada con una katana, así que no pudo apoyar a su complice de crim... er... compañero de entrenamiento.

Con su visión periférica, Ranma captó a Nabiki dándose una palmada en la frente en gesto de incredulidad y fastidio; Belldandy y Kasumi-san mirando a todos con sorpresa; Cologne mirando con asombro a su bisnieta, y por último, el monte santa Nodoka (5) a punto hacer explosión.

Las únicas que lo vieron moverse fueron, Cologne, por los tantos años de experiencia en combate, y Belldandy, dado su sobrenatural sentido de la vista.

Ranma dio un salto, tomó en sus brazos a la diosa, y ambos se desvanecieron detrás del velo del Umisen ken (6).

Todos emitieron una exclamación de sorpresa ante la velocidad del muchacho de la trenza.

La muchedumbre que inició una persecución sin sentido, y que después se convirtió en una partida de búsqueda que duró aproximadamente cuatro horas, creció hasta incluir al cuerpo de bomberos de Nerima, a los vigilantes de dos parques, tres docenas de perros, tres policías de crucero y un equipo escolar de beisbol que solamente querían saber por qué estaba toda esa gente en movimiento.

(oO\oO\o)

Se hacía tarde, y seguían sin poder encontrar donde quedarse.

Peorth cerró un momento los ojos y reflexionó.

No le gustaba, era uno de los templos de _**ella**_, pero ante la falta actual de opciones, era mejor que nada. "¿Keiichi-kun?"

La voz de la diosa se escuchó claramente, incluso sobre el sonido de la motocicleta.

"¿Hai?"

"Conozco un lugar disponible; llegando al final de la calle, da vuelta a la derecha por favor..."

(oO\oO\o)

La lluvia caía con fuerza, las múltiples gotas de lluvia provocando un sonido relajante que contrastaba con el ánimo de las ex prometidas de Ranma.

"No es justo", masculló Akane.

Sentadas a su lado en el escalón de entrada a la casa, contemplando la lluvia, Shampoo y Ukyo asintieron. Estaban enojadas, realmente enfurecidas por la situación...

...las lágrimas vendrían más tarde, cuando estuviesen solas...

"El maldito Genma sabía bien que había renunciado a hacer promesas matrimoniales en nombre de Ran-chan desde antes de que él naciera", gruñó la joven de la espátula, "pero eso no lo detuvo para engañar y estafar... Y gracias a él Ran-chan ya no es nuestro prometido."

"¿Qué hay de ti Shampoo?", murmuró la chica Tendo más joven, "se supone que tú eras la esposa de Ranma", Akane movió los dedos de sus manos para indicar que 'esposa' iba entre comillas.

La joven amazona hizo un puchero con la boca. "Bisabuela haber invocado ley, y ya no poder llamarme esposa de Ranma."

Las otras jóvenes la miraron con sorpresa. "¿Ustedes tienen una ley que se refiere a diosas?", dijeron a coro.

"Ley antigua, pero válida, dice que si deidad hace reclamo por una persona, tiene preferencia sobre Beso de la Muerte o el Beso del Matrimonio. Bisabuela me relató de cuando era joven y conoció a la diosa de piel bronceada y cabello de nieve que lanzó una advertencia a la tribu cuando una guerrera quiso imponer la ley sobre un hombre seleccionado por la diosa para ser pareja de una mujer extranjera. Bisabuela dijo que la tribu luchó, pero nada pudieron hacer contra la diosa que invocaba la furia del cielo. Por fin, modificaron la ley, la diosa quedó complacida. Bisabuela me relató que la diosa volvió varias veces cuando amazonas trataron de aplicar la ley a hombres o mujeres escogidos por ella. Bisabuela me contó que la diosa no envejecía. Como Ranma nunca hizo bebé con Shampoo, fue fácil cancelar el Beso de Matrimonio."

Akane miró con sorpresa a la joven amazona. _Pero el pervertido de Ranma... ¿Nunca tuvo que ver con Shampoo? Pero yo creí que..._

Se quedaron calladas un momento.

Desde el interior de la casa se escuchaban los lloriqueos del señor Tendo y la apacible plática entre Nodoka, Kasumi y Cologne.

Al no encontrar rastro de Ranma y Belldandy, la muchedumbre se había desbandado, y ellas habían vuelto al dojo, para enterarse de que los fugitivos en realidad nunca habían abandonado la casa Tendo. Cuando Ranma había tomado en brazos a Belldandy y se había escudado en el Umisen-ken, había salido al jardín y había vuelto a entrar de un salto por la ventana de la habitación de huéspedes, mientras los perseguidores, asumiendo que se había dado a la fuga, echaron a correr en la dirección que creyeron había tomado.

La diosa y el artista marcial tenían más de una hora de haberse marchado de la casa.

"No es justo", se quejaron al unísono.

Escucharon una risita a sus espaldas, y cuando se volvieron, se encontraron con Nabiki, que les miraba recargada del marco de la puerta.

"¿Qué quieres, Nabiki?", dijo Akane casi rechinando los dientes. Conocía muy bien la naturaleza burlona de su hermana, y en este momento se sentía incapaz de soportar su ácido sentido del humor.

La Tendo mediana meneó la cabeza. "¿Ya se dieron cuenta por fin lo que ganaron tratando a Ranma-kun como un objeto o un premio a ganar?"

Las tres se encogieron como si las palabras hubieran sido golpes físicos.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Tendo?", Ukyo hizo una mueca al notar que eso no había sonado muy bien.

"¿Quién de ustedes, genios, se detuvo a pensar en lo que pensaba él, cuáles eran sus planes para el futuro o cuáles eran sus sentimientos?", el rostro de Nabiki era una fría máscara. Esperó a que ellas dijesen algo, pero ante las desconcertadas miradas, decidió continuar. "Y especialmente, ¿le preguntaron alguna vez si quería a alguna de ustedes?"

Las tres se pusieron de pié, como si la Tendo mediana hubiera sacado un arma de fuego de su escote y estuviera encañonándolas.

Nabiki meneó la cabeza. "Claro que no, eso hubiera sido enfrentarse con la posibilidad que su mundo de fantasía no fuera real, así que _**cada**_ _**una de ustedes**_ _**decidió**_ que él la amaba", inclinó la cabeza, suspiró y soltó una metafórica granada de fragmentación, "por cierto, y esta es la muestra gratis de la semana, Akane, él estaba enamorado de ti, pero tu lograste que ese sentimiento se evaporara a base de insultos y golpes, aunque personalmente creo que lo que mató ese sentimiento fue la desconfianza que siempre le demostraste."

Akane miró horrorizada a su hermana. "¡¿Qué?", graznó. No notó que las otras la miraban horrorizadas _**a**_ _**ella**_.

"Akane, Akane, Akane", Nabiki meneó la cabeza casi demostrando tristeza. "Lo juzgaste desde el principio como indigno de confianza, un mujeriego, un infiel y un pervertido..., y te negaste a ver la evidencia abrumadora que decía que estabas equivocada y que él era un inocente muchacho víctima de las circunstancias. Dime, hermanita, ¿alguna vez pensaste que ibas a tener que escoger entre tener la razón y ser feliz?" Nabiki se volvió hacia Ukyo. "Kuonji... tu siempre fuiste 'Uk-chan', el _**niño**_ que fue uno de los pocos _**amigos**_ de su infancia", usó ambas manos para señalarla de arriba a abajo, "esta persona que tomó el lugar de ese amigo solo es una prometida más, aunque él hizo el esfuerzo de reanudar su amistad en el punto donde la habían dejado. Al final desistió de buscar a 'Uk-chan'."

Shampoo sabía que era la siguiente, así que adoptó una actitud desafiante.

"¿Qué tal tu, Shampoo?", Nabiki meneó la cabeza, "eres la menos afortunada, porque empezaste peor que todas, tú fuiste la que trató de matar a Ranma-kun durante varias semanas, atacándolo cada vez que lo veías en su forma femenina. Cuando él te venció en su forma masculina, por cierto tratando de evitar que lastimaras a Akane, te convertiste en una molestia, aunque la naturaleza exageradamente bondadosa de él lo llevó a tratar de convertirte en una amiga... nada más."

"¿Por qué nos dices esto, Nabiki?", el tono de voz de Akane bajó varios tonos, casi enronqueciendo.

"Eres mi hermana, y eso es suficiente para mí", la mediana de las chicas Tendo se encogió de hombros, "creo que te falta madurar, creo que no te mereces a Ranma, es más, creo que solo una diosa se lo merece, pero creo que esto te servirá de lección", se volvió hacia las otras, "y a ustedes dos también", enarcó una de sus elegantes cejas, "Ranma-kun y Belldandy-san decidieron no permanecer en el dojo, pero él todavía debe ir a la escuela, y el periodo de clases va demasiado avanzado como para cambiar de plantel en este momento, por lo que creo que estarán cerca de aquí. En este momento, los sentimientos de Ranma-kun son terreno fértil, y la afortunada deberá jugar bajo las reglas de él."

Las tres chicas abrieron muy grandes sus ojos, con un destello de esperanza.

"Pero", señaló a Shampoo con un dedo, "él no es un simple hombre que debe obedecer y plegarse a la voluntad de su esposa amazona, y nunca lo será", el dedo se movió hacia Ukyo; "solo le gusta comer okonomiyaki, pero no desea un futuro donde quede _**condenado**_ a vivir como restaurantero", el dedo implacable apuntó a Akane; "tampoco es un pervertido ni un mujeriego, créeme cuando digo que ese chico aún es virgen, si quieres pruebas te las mostraré, pero te costará más de lo que tienes ahorrado para la universidad, tampoco disfruta que las chicas se arrojen a sus pies, y sobre todo, nunca se ha burlado de lo que tú llamas guisos, sino que en verdad tu comida es venenosa, así que no le prepares nada", pareció pensar en algo más; "y creo que les hará mucho bien aceptar a Ranma-kun como lo que es, no por lo que representa, o lo que crean que él debería ser en las fantasías de ustedes. Empezó a llover cuando se marchaban, y como siempre, Ranma-kun terminó como muchacha; cuando la lluvia lo hizo cambiar, Ranma-kun esperaba una reacción como la tuya Akane, insultos y desprecio gratuitos, ¿saben que hizo Belldandy-san?, lo aceptó como es, sin dudas ni reservas, y se lo demostró tomando su mano y sonriéndole, hubieran visto como se le iluminaron los ojos a Ranma-kun; eso le dio a Belldandy-san una ventaja de tres vueltas en esta carrera de locas de amor."

Antes de volver al interior de la casa, Nabiki las miró con algo parecido a la compasión, gesto que rápidamente quedó oculto detrás de la máscara de la Reina Helada de la escuela Furinkan.

(oO\oO\o)

"Aquí es", dijo Belldandy.

Ranma-chan no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo habían caminado por las calles de Nerima bajo la lluvia nocturna...

...pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo...

...desde que se había despedido de Keima-san y su familia...

...se sentía alegre y vital.

Ante los sorprendidos ojos de la mojada pelirroja estaban las escalinatas de entrada a un templo, en el torii de entrada había un letrero que lo anunciaba como #Templo Tankiri Hongan (7) – Nerima#

"¿Un templo?", miró con humor a Belldandy, "creo que estando contigo es un lugar muy apropiado."

(oO\oO\o)

Medianoche.

Existe un límite en el cansancio, no importa que tipo de agotamiento sea: físico, mental o emocional; y después de ese límite, el cuerpo es incapaz de dormir, no importa que tan cansada esté la persona.

Ranma se sentía así...

...así que decidió ignorar que estaba lloviendo afuera y salir a practicar una kata que la tranquilizara.

Al pasar por la habitación que Belldandy había tomado para si, notó que la puerta estaba abierta y la diosa adolescente no se encontraba en el interior.

_¿Las diosas sufren de insomnio?_

Encongiéndose de hombros, Ranma se dirigió hacia la puerta, que estaba abierta también.

La lluvia cesó de repente.

El cielo quedó despejado como si no hubiera estado lloviendo un momento antes.

Las farolas de la calle, más altas que el muro del templo, proyectaron su fria luz de neón hacia el jardín...

...y Belldandy.

Parecía estar orando, tan serena como si descansara a la sombra de un árbol en una fresca mañana de primavera. Tan tranquila como cuando ambos contemplaban el cielo estrellado de Hokkaido casi diez años antes.

Escuchó claramente la dulce voz de la joven diosa. "Ven, Holy Bell."

Entonces hubo un resplandor surgiendo de la espalda de Belldandy...

...y una bellisima, etérea y alada imagen surgió de entre los homóplatos de ella. Su rubio cabello parecía un remolino de luz de sol, sus alas con plumas de un blanco purísimo, su rostro inocente, sereno y sonriente...

...parecía como si estuviese mirando otro aspecto de Belldandy...

...o un reflejo del corazón de la diosa...

...un ángel...

...como las leyendas gaijin de los ángeles de la guarda...

...Ranma recordaba una imagen con un verso en romanji (letras y vocales japonesas escritas con el alfabeto occidental), que en ese entonces no comprendió; pero lo que le había llamado la atención había sido el dibujo: un rio turbulento, las sombras de la noche, un puente de aspecto muy frágil, una niña y un niño cruzando el puente tomados de la mano, como si se infundieran confianza por el simple contacto, y dominando el cuadro, una andrógina figura envuelta en una túnica blanca, de cabello largo y rubio, con un aspecto de poderío y ternura, con los brazos y las alas extendidas, en actitud de proteger a la pareja de niños.

Pero la imagen en ese cuadro no transmitía la sensación de poder que el ser alado surgido de la espalda de Belldandy irradiaba.

Entonces empezó el canto...

"¿Ran-chan?"

La pelirroja parpadeó desconcertada, haciendo un rápido inventario de sí misma...

...había estado llorando, conmovida por la hermosa canción...

...la emoción la había hecho estremecerse sin parar...

...y, al mismo tiempo, la había llenado de una paz absoluta...

...y había caido en un éxtasis completo.

Ranma había perdido conciencia de sí misma, y simultanéamente, había sido consiente de todo lo que había ocurrido. "¿Si?", respondió, un poco distante de sí misma.

Había un toque de aprehensión en la voz de ella. "¿Estás bien?"

"Solo puedo decir una cosa", la voz de Ranma parecía lejana, pero su rostro se quebró en una amplia sonrisa; "¡Wow!"

Belldandy parpadeó, y una nota de alivio inundó su voz. "¿Te gustó mi canción?"

Ranma se volvió a mirar a todos lados. La ruina que había sido el templo ahora se veía como si lo hubieran terminado de construir y decorar apenas el día anterior. "¿Hiciste todas estas reparaciones solamente cantando?"

Belldandy no pudo menos que notar el tono de admiración de en-este-momento-_**la**_ artista marcial. "Traje hasta el presente el recuerdo que el espíritu guardián de esta tierra tenía de la belleza de este templo..., con ayuda de Holy Bell."

Como si la hubieran llamado, el ángel surgió de la espalda de Belldandy y se acercó a Ranma, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin poderse contener, la pelirroja levantò su brazo y trazó con un dedo el contorno de la nariz de Holy Bell. Sus rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de Belldandy.

"Mi otro yo", entonó la diosa, "aquel que me conoce mejor que nadie y que es el reflejo de mi corazón."

Y el ángel se inclinó y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Ranma.

(oO\oO\o)

Amanecer.

Cuando abrió los ojos y vio el cielorraso, a la vez desconocido y familiar, le pareció como si hubiese despertado de un mal sueño, como si toda su vida hubiera sido un delirio provocado por una fiebre...

...el que Ranma hubiera despertado en forma de muchacha era suficiente evidencia de que no había sido una pesadilla, pero había podido escapar de una condenada trampa en la que su propio padre lo había empujado...

Luego llegó el aroma...

Con ojos muy abiertos, Ranma salió de la habitación que ahora ostentaba en la puerta un letrero que anunciaba #CUARTO DE RANMA#. En la puerta de enfrente, ahora había un letrero que decía #RETIRO DE BELLDANDY#.

"¡Ohayo, Ran-chan! (8)", anunció Belldandy saliendo de la cocina y colocando en una mesa una charola con suficiente comida como para alimentar a una familia completa...

...o para servir de desayuno a un Saotome.

...Huevos revueltos con tocino, una jarra de jugo de naranjas aparentemente recién exprimidas, y un exótico té de manzana...

"¡Ohayo, Bell-chan", saludó la pelirroja, por primera vez despreocupada por el cuerpo que estaba usando en ese momento; "huele delicioso lo que preparaste", pareció pensar un instante. "¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"

Belldandy sonrió, complacida de escuchar de nuevo el otro nombre cariñoso con el que Ranma la había bautizado cuando se habían conocido. "¿Recuerdas que anoche restauré el templo? Ahora somos los propietarios y guardianes. La comida la compré muy temprano en una tienda al otro lado de la avenida, con un poco del dinero que me dio tu madre anoche cuando nos despedimos; dijo que era parte de tu asignación para que no interrumpas tus estudios."

Ranma se acomodó a la mesa, notando entonces en el documento de aspecto legal que estaba encima. Después de mirarlo, y comprobar que 'Saotome Ranma' estaba incluido, reparó en el otro nombre: 'Odinsdatter Belldandy' (9).

Había otros tres legajos, y cada uno tenía en grandes letras #DECLARADO COMO MENOR EMANCIPADO# (10), uno para Belldandy, otro para Ranma, y otro para...

...¿Ranko?...

...Un documento legal que le daba existencia real a la identidad femenina de Ranma.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, planeando preguntarle a Belldandy acerca de eso al volver de la escuela.

Entonces reparó en otro detalle: Belldandy ya no llevaba ese etéreo ropaje de diosa de la noche anterior, sino que llevaba puesto un uniforme de la escuela Furinkan... que en ella se veía grácil y etéreo.

_¿Las diosas necesitan ir a la escuela?_

Belldandy empezó a servirle, pero la joven Saotome notó que solamente había un plato en la mesa.

"¿Tu no comes, Bell-chan?", Ranma recordaba muy bien cómo disfrutaba ella de la comida.

"No es necesario, Ran-chan."

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y puso boca de puchero. "Entonces no es necesario que yo también coma, Tenshi-chan."

La joven diosa abrió muy grandes sus ojos, y pudo leer en el lenguaje corporal de la pelirroja que no iba a ceder en el tema. En el hogar de Saotome Ranma comían todos o no comía nadie. Bastante hambre había pasado al lado de su egoista padre como para querer repetir la historia.

Belldandy sonrió, comprendiendo la motivación de la joven Saotome y puso un plato para ella también.

El desayuno transcurrió animadamente entre las bromas de Ranma, que insistía en que Belldandy sonriera todo el tiempo, y sus elogios a una sencilla obra maestra culinaria.

(oO\oO\o)

Ukyo y Akane se quedaron de una pieza cuando el profesor, tras anunciar que había llegado una nueva alumna de intercambio desde el extranjero, había abierto la puerta para dejar entrar a...

_¿Las diosas necesitan ir a la escuela?_, pensaron al mismo tiempo.

La visión de la nueva alumna atrajo de inmediato la atención del alumnado masculino presente.

"¡Wow!", murmuró Hiroshi hacia su amigo y compinche Daisuke, "¡checa a esa nena!"

"¡Que linda!", murmuró alguien más, "¿aceptará que la invite a almorzar?"

"¡Mejor a cenar y a bailar!", exclamó otro más.

"¡Nah!", negó Daisuke mirando a Hiroshi, "si es una chica linda y llega de repente durante el ciclo escolar, seguramente está relacionada con Ranma-kun", ante la mirada incrédula de su cómplice cuasi-hentai, sonrió. "Te apuesto los almuerzos de dos meses y mis revistas de colección."

Hiroshi sonrió. "Hecho, yo apuesto los almuerzos y mis revistas de fotos, y además, tendré el primer turno para invitarla a una cita."

"Odinsdatter-san", la animó el profesor, tratando de disimular que se sentía apenado por los comentarios de los alumnos, "háblenos un poco de usted."

Belldandy sonrió, iluminando el aula. "Si, sensei. He venido de muy lejos para ser la pareja única y verdadera de Saotome Ranma-kun, como acordaron nuestras familias."

**¡CLONK!**

Incidentalmente, ese fue el sonido de la cara de Hiroshi impactando contra la mesa de su pupitre...

...y de casi todos los demás muchachos cuando sus rostros dieron contra la superficie de madera pulida de sus respectivos escritorios.

Al profesor se le empezó a desarrollar un tic nervioso alrededor de la boca, visiones de violencia gratuita danzando ante sus ojos. Miró de reojo a las señoritas Tendo y Kuonji, para calcular más o menos hacia dónde podría correr. "¿Quiere decir que usted es... otra prometida?"

La sonrisa incrementó su potencia, deslumbrando a todos los integrantes. "Ranma-kun ya no tiene prometidas, en realidad nunca las tuvo, yo soy su pareja única y verdadera."

"¡URK!"

Eso último fue la exclamación a coro de Akane y el profesor, ambos pensando lo mismo. _¡Oh, no! ¡La Horda Hentai! (11)_

En ese momento, Akane agradeció que Kuno tubiese rotas las piernas, imposibilitado para asistir a clases, porque de otra manera, el heredero Kuno ya habría reorganizado a esa banda de pervertidos para atacarla por las mañanas.

Entonces, Ranma-kun abrió la puerta, llevaba un papel en la mano que entregó al profesor.

El maestro vio que era un justificante de retardo emitido por la oficina de control escolar. "¿Saotome-san?"

Ranma abrió la boca, a punto de soltar algo clásico de él, como una queja de trámites inútiles o de secretarias lentas, pero miró a Belldandy, que le sonrió alegremente, haciéndolo sonreír a su vez, tomó aire y pensó cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir. "Perdone sensei, es que recientemente cambié de domicilio, así que fui a avisar a control escolar, ellos me dieron ese papel cuando me entretuvieron más de la cuenta."

Belldandy le dedicó la más dulce de sus sonrisas, agradeciéndole el esfuerzo de pensar antes de hablar.

Mientras tanto, con excepción del profesor, Ukyo y Akane, todos los demás alumnos estaban buscando las siguientes señales del apocalipsis.

Las dos ex prometidas miraron a Ranma-kun con una nada disimulada sorpresa.

_¿Solo una noche y él ya está haciendo el esfuerzo de ser mejor persona por esa... chica?_

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada.

_¡La odio!_

Si Nabiki hubiera estado presente tal vez les hubiera dicho que se cazan más moscas con miel que con vinagre...

...y seguramente se hubiera ido de cara al piso cuando ambas le hubieran preguntado para qué querrían ellas cazar moscas.

(oO\oO\o)

Durante el resto del día, Belldandy no dejó de sorprender a los profesores y a los demás alumnos con sus conocimientos en diferentes materias, lo que le ganó el reconocimiento de los profesores, la simpatía de los demás alumnos y la admiración de Ranma-kun, que comenzó a esforzarse en no dormirse en las clases, solo por no ver una mirada de decepción en los ojos de la diosa. Esto último reforzó el sentimiento de animosidad que empezaba a anidar en las dos ex prometidas.

(oO\oO\o)

"No Ran-chan", dijo Belldandy, ofreciéndole el bento que le había preparado para la hora del almuerzo.

Ranma le acababa de preguntar si había usado sus poderes de diosa para saber todas las materias de la escuela.

"¿Entonces realmente aprendiste todas esas cosas?", él la miró complacido de ver que había llevado un almuerzo para ella también.

"Si, durante cada Renovación, los dioses también debemos aprender, yo aprendí muchas cosas en el cielo, pero en esta dimensión aprendo más y más", sonrió ella. "Verás, si no estuviera contenida en mi cuerpo tetra-dimensional, nadie podría verme, no podría interactuar a nivel personal con los humanos y probablemente desbordaría la realidad local."

"¿Tetra-dimensional?"

Ella asintió. "Alto, ancho, profundidad y movimiento."

Ranma la miró un instante, el fragmento de un aburrido documental que Akane lo había obligado a ver por televisión llegando a su memoria. "¿Movimiento? ¿Qué no es el tiempo?"

Ella abrió mucho sus ojos, complacida de ver que no era totalmente ignorante del asunto. "No, Ran-chan", le dijo, saboreando su comida, "verás, en realidad es movimiento, porque el tiempo no existe, lo que llaman tiempo no es más que el resultado del desplazamiento del volumen del universo a través de todas las dimensiones que existen, llevados por la Súper Cuerda Universal..." Belldandy se interrumpió al notar la mirada perdida de Ranma, obviamente ya muy afuera de su esfera de conocimientos. "En fin, Ranma-kun, mi forma completa no podría verse dentro del universo."

Ranma enarcó una ceja. "¿Forma completa?"

"El aspecto que tengo ahora es solo la parte tridimensional, las otras seis dimensiones de mi cuerpo están afuera, en el... Los escritores humanos han inventado un nombre que es apropiado: hiperespacio, extendidas a 90 grados en seis direcciones distintas", ella le volvió a sonreír. "Por eso es necesario que utilice limitadores, para poder integrarme bien a este universo y para no desbordar a la realidad."

"Entonces", dijo él tratando de digerir lo que ella le acababa de revelar, "¿esto no te hace sentir confinada, atrapada?"

Ella lo miró con sorpresa. En la mirada de él había preocupación...

...por ella...

...una cálida sensación la recorrió por completo.

"No Ran-chan", susurró ella, inexplicablemente emocionada. "En mi forma completa no habría nada oculto para mi, toda la historia transcurrida desde que este universo comenzó su movimiento y su final, sería completamente visible para mi, toda la historia contenida en un constante presente, y sería terriblemente aburrido, frio, sin un sentido de realidad. Pero en esta forma, puedo regocijarme en la experiencia, en el descubrimiento, en los goces de la existencia humana, y eso me da una libertad que no podría conocer de otra manera. Además, tengo métodos que me permiten usar mis poderes deca-dimensionales sin abrumar la realidad."

Ranma asintió. Belldandy, en ese aspecto, pensaba igual que él; tus habilidades naturales te servían para desarrollarte, pero como medios, no como fines. Si alguien tuviese acceso a las habilidades que tenía él en las artes marciales sin haber trabajado para desarrollarlas sería como si pusieran una bomba encendida en manos de un niño.

No supo explicarse el por qué le complacía que ambos tuviesen ideas en común.

(oO\oO\o)

Shampoo, Ukyo y Akane, cada una 15,000 yenes más ligeras, se detuvieron ante las escaleras del templo...

...y con consternación, vieron a la matriarca Saotome con su kimono, su obi (12) y su katana envuelta en una pañoleta de seda, en el instante de terminar su ascenso hasta el arco de entrada. La vieron detenerse un instante para ofrecer sus respetos y luego avanzar decidida hacia la casa anexa al templo.

Tras deliberar un momento, decidieron rodear el perímetro del terreno para ver si había una entrada trasera que pudieran usar para entrar a observar.

(oO\oO\o)

Nodoka se detuvo un instante a contemplar a la pareja que se afanaba en hacer un cambio de lugar de una estatua del jardín.

Belldandy había consultado con el espíritu guardián, y este le había dicho que esa estatua oprimía sobre una de las líneas energéticas y debilitaba el poder espiritual, así que ahí estaban los dos, afanándose en transportar la estatua a una locación más favorable

Nodoka sonrió con satisfacción y picardía cuando vio a Ranma, que se había quitado la camisa para no mancharla, levantando la estatua usando la fuerza de sus brazos, y a Belldandy, que había sido incapaz durante varios minutos de apartar sus ojos de la fenomenal musculatura del joven artista marcial, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

Ranma miró con extrañeza a la diosa, que parecía haberse paralizado. "¿Bell-chan?

"¡Ah!, ¡Hai!", dijo ella, enrojeciendo más aún, y se había apresurado a limpiar la nueva base donde se debía asentarse la estatua...

Belldandy se sentía inexplicablemente emocionada al ver a Ranma efectuar labor física, porque eso le daba la oportunidad de ver cómo se tensaban sus músculos, marcando la ropa que llevaba puesta, podía ver como se ondulaban y tensaban los grupos musculares en una manera que...

...el niño hermoso que había conocido diez años antes, había crecido para convertirse en un hermoso joven...

...el que su físico despertara su imaginación era solamente un bono extra...

Ranma acomodó la escultura y sonrió, complacido por la oportunidad de utilizar sus músculos para algo más que tirar golpes.

"¡Ara!", exclamó ella, y se apresuró a dirigirse al cuarto de los implementos de jardinería, sonrojada hasta de la nariz; "olvidé traer la pala."

Ranma la miró un tanto confundido, hasta que recordó que ella lo había mirado sonrojándose...

...y se había vista tan adorable...

Una juguetona brisa onduló la falda del vestido de la diosa, levantándola, dejando ver sus bien formadas piernas y su...

...paralizado, Ranma no pudo evitar caerse de cabeza al tradicional estanque junto al tradicional árbol de cerezo.

Así que Nodoka...

_¡Mi hijo es tan varonil!_

...decidió condolerse de la joven pareja.

"¡Gomen kudasai!", saludó en voz alta, para romper la tensión emocional existente. _Tendrán todavía mucho tiempo para darme nietos._

"Uh", dos cabezas, una con cabellos castaños desde el cuartito, y la otra pelirroja desde el estanque, se volvieron hacia la entrada. "¡Hai!", respondieron al mismo tiempo.

(oO\oO\o)

Akane se volvió a mirar a Ukyo, y ambas se volvieron a mirar a Shampoo, que en ese momento, transformada en gato, estaba saliendo del interior de su ropa.

Cuando Ranma se había caído al estanque había provocado una salpicadura tal que había llegado hasta donde ellas miraban por encima del muro.

Resultado: dos chicas muy mojadas, muy molestas, y una gatita que tenía ganas de ir a arañar a cierta joven de marcas azules en el rostro.

(oO\oO\o)

Nodoka, satisfecha de cómo progresaban las cosas entre la joven pareja, se quedó a compartir la cena con ambos, les entregó un par de tarjetas de débito para los gastos necesarios, diciéndoles que cada mes se depositaría una cantidad suficiente, pero ellos tendrían que administrarse solos.

Después, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro emprendió el camino al hogar Saotome.

(oO\oO\o)

"¿Están en peligro?", Ranma enarcó una ceja, riñéndose él mismo por no haber detectado las presencias extrañas por haber estado admirando a Belldandy, y encima de todo, había estado tan distraído que se había ido de cabeza al estanque, con el consabido cambio de sexo.

"Las percibí mirándonos", Belldandy se sonrojó recordando que había perdido de vista a las tres jóvenes cuando había empezado a admirar a Ranma. "Sus intenciones no eran muy buenas y proporcionalmente a esas intenciones de separarnos se activó la Fuerza Definitiva."

"¿Fuerza Definitiva?"

"Es la fuerza del contrato que se activó cuando hiciste tu deseo, Ranma-kun. Según lo expresaste, tú y yo estaremos juntos siempre, y si alguien trata de separarnos la Fuerza Definitiva se activará con una potencia proporcional para neutralizar esa amenaza. Entre peores sean sus intenciones de separarnos, peor fortuna tendrán."

Belldandy lo miró preocupada, sabiendo bien que el joven aborrecía que le impusieran cosas.

"¿Entonces no pueden meterse con nosotros?", dijo él, y sonrió, recordando sus pasadas experiencias en el ámbito romántico, "¡Muy bien!"

El rostro de ella floreció en una sonrisa con las palabras del joven artista marcial.

(oO\oO\o)

Nabiki se volvió a mirar hacia la puerta cuando escuchó los pasos de su hermana menor.

Un par de finas cejas desaparecieron debajo del fleco de su peinado cuando vio a unas empapadas Akane y Ukyo, una llevando a una remojada Shampoo-gata y la otra las ropas ensopadas de la joven amazona, desfilando hacia el cuarto de baño...

...todas con el seño fruncido...

...hasta Shampoo, y eso que los gatos no poseen la musculatura facial para fruncir el seño...

...presumiblemente para cambiarse la ropa goteante y restaurar la forma natural de la amazona.

La Tendo mediana se volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Despejado.

Todavía no anochecía, y no había ni una nube en el cielo.

_¿Cómo en el nombre de...?_ Aquí decidió no jurar por el nombre de Kami-sama en vano, recordando que había tenido pruebas definitivas de su existencia la noche anterior.

La mediana de las hermanas Tendo había pasado bastante tiempo de insomnio meditando desde la aparición de Belldandy-san...

_...¡Una diosa! ¡Una auténtica diosa!..._

...y había llegado a la conclusión de no tentar más a las fuerzas sobrenaturales...

_...¡Y si hay diosas hablando en nombre de Kami-sama, seguramente también existe la contraparte...!_

...y no quería encontrarse con que un demonio andaba buscándola para cobrarle deudas divinas...

Nabiki suspiró y meneó la cabeza, sospechando que las cosas habían cambiado, y todo estaba favoreciendo ahora a Ranma.

—

(1)

El corazón es una flor  
[Que] brota a través del suelo rocoso  
No hay habitación  
Ningún espacio para rentar en este pueblo  
Te quedaste sin suerte  
Y [sin] la razón que tenías para que te importara  
El trafico está atorado  
Y no te mueves a ningún sitio  
Creíste haber encontrado un amigo  
Que t3e sacara de este sitio  
Alguien a quién ofrecerle una mano  
A cambio de gentileza.

Es un hermoso día  
El cielo se cae, [pero] tú sientes que  
Es un hermoso día  
No lo dejes escapar

Estás en el camino  
Pero no tienes un destino  
Estás en el lodo  
En el laberinto de su imaginación  
Amas este pueblo  
Incluso si eso no suena a verdad  
Has estado terminando con todo  
Y todo ha terminado para ti

Es un hermoso día  
No dejes escapar  
Es un hermoso día

Tócame  
Llévame hacia ese otro lugar  
Enséñame ahora  
Sé que no soy un caso sin esperanza

Ve el mundo en verde y azul  
Ve China justo enfrente de ti  
Ve las hondonadas rotas por la nube  
Ve las flotas atuneras limpiando el mar  
Ve las fogatas de los Beduinos en la noche  
Ve los campos petroleros a la primera luz  
Y ve el ave con una hoja en su pico  
Después de la inundación todos los colores aparecen

(¡Día!) Era un hermoso día  
No lo dejes escapar  
Hermoso día

Tócame  
Llévame hacia ese otro lugar  
Tiéndeme tu mano  
Sé que no soy un casi sin esperanza

Lo que no tienes no lo necesitas ahora  
Lo que no sabes puedes sentirlo de algún modo  
Lo que no tienes no lo necesitas ahora  
No lo necesitas ahora  
Era un hermoso día.

**Beautiful Day**** (****Hermoso****Día****)  
- U2  
- Songwriters: Hewson, Paul; Evans, Dave; Clayton, Adam; Mullen, Larry Jr.**

—

(2) Nodoka no es en realidad tía sanguínea de las hermanas Tendo. En Japón, una vez que alguien se gana el afecto de alguien, pasa a convertirse en pariente honorario. Un muchacho se convierte en 'onii-chan' (hermano mayor) para los más jóvenes, y si es una muchacha, será 'onee-san' (hermana mayor); si se trata de un adulto, pasa a ser 'oji-san' (tio) o, si es una mujer, 'oba-san' (tia); los ancianos se vuelven 'ojii-san' (abuelo) y 'obaa-san' (abuela).

(3) Extranjero.

(4) Chúi ('martillo') es el nombre correcto del arma china de artes marciales en forma de esfera sólida de metal con un mango de madera que casi todo el mundo que escribe fanfiction de Ranma 1/2 (incluyéndome a mí), ha llamado bonbori. Siempre es bueno corregir. Incidentalmente, un bonbori es en realidad una de esas lámparas japonesas de papel de forma redondeada y alargada que se cuelgan en el exterior de las casas; existe incluso un Festival Bonbori en Japón. Tal vez alguien, cuando apareció Shampoo por primera vez armada con esas enormes esferas de metal dijo 'esos chúi son tan grandes como bonboris', y los demás seguimos por ese camino.

(5) Referencia al monte Saint Helens (Santa Helena), un volcán que hizo erupción en forma explosiva el 18 de mayo de 1980, pasando de tener 2,950 a 2,550 metros sobre el nivel del mar, pasado de la forma clásica de cono a tener un cráter en forma de herradura, dado que todo el flanco norte del monte fue esparcido a cientos de kilómetros en forma de abanico. Linda imagen, ¿verdad?

(6) Umisen-ken o 'puño de los mil mares', técnica desarrollada por Genma, donde al oponente se le considera una casa, y el practicante es un ladrón que entra a robar en silencio y sin ser visto, en oposición a la otra técnica de Genma, el Yamasen-ken o 'puño de las mil montañas', donde el practicante asalta la casa (su oponente) con violencia _**letal**_.

(7) 'Templo de los Otros Poderes y Esperanzas'.

(8) 'Buenos días'.

(9) Literalmente, 'Odisndatter' significaría 'Hija de Odin' en noruego. Me encontré el nombre en uno o dos fanfics en inglés, y me parece más adecuado que llamarla 'Yggdrasil Belldandy', como la llaman en otro fanfic, así que lo he adoptado, perdón a los que lo pensaron primero.

(10) Figura legal que indica que la persona puede funcionar como adulto y se le considera legalmente como tal aunque todavía no haya alcanzado la mayoría de edad.

(11) Nombre con el que, jocosamente, han bautizado muchos autores de fanfic a los 'pretendientes' de Akane que quieren derrotarla para ganarse el derecho a pedirle una cita. En el manga y en el ánime no se les da ningún nombre, excepto los insultos que les decía la chica Tendo más joven.

(12) El obi es el cinturón que se utiliza para sujetar el kimono. Ritualmente, su colocación implica varias vueltas y un nudo final especial. Se sabe que muchas jóvenes japonesas ya han empezado a usar la versión comercial que se coloca simplemente con unos broches a presión, para ahorrar tiempo.


	4. 4 ¡Oh! ¡Sorpresa!

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes y canciones presentadas aquí, y cuyos derechos están registrados. Las canciones aquí publicadas están amparadas por derechos de autor, y su presencia aquí tampoco es con fines de lucro, sino para ilustrar y acompañar la historia, y de hecho se recomienda que lean el capítulo escuchando la música. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje tanto a los creadores de estos personajes como a los creadores de la música, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión.

"—Chino—"

"japonés"

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

**EFECTOS DE SONIDO**

—

**Conexión al Cielo.**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

—

(1)

_La imagen muestra a Akane, en actitud de desprecio, dándole la espalda a Ranma mientras él trata de soltarse del abrazo de Shampoo.  
Aparecen imágenes de Akane levantando un dedo acusador hacia Ranma, que la mira dolido._

I said "go if you wanna go,  
stay if you wanna stay".  
I didn't care if you hung around me  
I didn't care if you went away  
And I know you were never right  
I'll admit I was never wrong  
I could never make up my mind  
I made it up as I went along.

_Ahora la imagen es de Ranma caminando, Akane lo mira alejarse con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no creyera que fuese posible que él se marchara._

And though I treated you like a child  
I'm gonna miss you for the rest of my life.

_Una mezcla de imágenes mostrando a Ranma-kun o a Ranma-chan, sonriendo o caminando despreocupadamente encima de una cerca de alambre o riendo mientras corre por encima de los tejados. __Akane contempla las imágenes con una sonrisa, recordando._

All I need is a miracle, all I need is you  
All I need is a miracle, all I need is you  
All I need is a miracle, all I need is you.

_Se ve a Akane golpeando a Ranma-kun o a Ranma-chan con su mazo de madera o con cualquier objeto contundente a la mano, o golpeandolo con sus puños o pies. Cada vez más el gesto de indignación de él va cambiando a una de tristeza, y finalmente a uno de indiferencia. Luego se ve a Akane con los ojos llorosos viendo a Ranma que se aleja sin mirar hacia atrás._

I never had any time  
And I never had any call  
But I went out of my way just to hurt you,  
The one I shouldn't hurt at all  
I thought I was being cool  
Yeah, I thought I was being strong  
But it's always the same old story  
You never know what you've got 'til it's gone.

_Akane está sentada en una roca alrededor del estanque de la carpa, mirando hacia el cielo, y un Ranma transparente como un fantasma se acerca apareciendo de la nada, Akane lo mira y él le ofrece una mano, que ella toma con una gentil sonrisa._

If I ever catch up with you  
I'm gonna love you for the rest of your life.

_Akane vuelve a contemplar el caleidoscopio de imágenes de Ranma-kun y de Ranma-chan sonriendo._

All I need is a miracle, all I need is you (all I need is a miracle)  
All I need is a miracle, all I need is you (all I need is a miracle)  
All I need is a miracle, all I need is you.

_El Ranma transparente ayuda a Akane a ponerse de pie, para desvanecerse como una burbuja de jabón, dejándo a una solitaria Akane detrás._

And if I ever catch up with you  
I'm gonna love you for the rest of your life.

_Akane derrama una lágrima mientras las imágenes de Ranma-kun y Ranma-chan se desvanecen como si fuesen dibujos a tinta que se hubieran mojado bajo la lluvia._

All I need is a miracle, all I need is you (all I need is a miracle)  
All I need is a miracle, all I need is you (all I need is a miracle)  
All I need is a miracle, all I need is you (all I need is a miracle)  
All I need is a, all I need is a,  
All I need is you (all I need is a miracle).

**All I Need Is A Miracle****  
****-Mike & The Mechanics**

—

**4.- ¡Oh! ¡Sorpresa!**

—

_La violencia es el último recurso del incompetente__._

**- ****Salvor Harding en Fundación, por Isaac Asimov (1920-1992. Escritor estadounidense de origen ruso).**

—

Tendo Kasumi escuchó cerrarse la puerta, anunciando que sus hermanas menores acababan de partir hacia la escuela, y su padre, que seguramente iba a reunirse con el señor Saotome, en algún lugar donde la tía Nodoka no los encontrase, seguramente para planear como 'unir las escuelas'.

Soltó un suspiro tras depositar en el fregadero el último de los platos usados en el desayuno.

Los miró un instante, sin ganas de lavarlos.

Miró hacia el reloj. _Todavía hay tiempo._

Fue hacia la sala y encendió la televisión. Faltaba todavía una hora para que empezara el programa de cocina, y en ese momento transmitían un documental acerca de un grupo de ruinas mayas en el continente americano.

Si alguien hubiera dicho en ese momento que el programa de cocina era en realidad un pretexto para sintonizar los documentales acerca de otros países, seguramente sería tachado de mentiroso.

Pero esa era la pura verdad.

Kasumi, tras el episodio de Belldandy-san y Ranma-kun mudándose fuera de la casa Tendo, había empezado a sentirse atrapada, obligada a realizar las labores de la casa.

Que una auténtica diosa hubiera aparecido en su casa...

...una diosa, como prueba de la existencia del mundo espiritual...

...como prueba de una realidad más grande...

...como prueba de que había un mundo entero más allá de los muros de esa casa, o de los límites del distrito...

...o los límites del universo local...

Suspiró y miró el documental con avidez, añorando salir al mundo.

En la pantalla, una bronceada y voluptuosa joven mujer de cabello rubio platinado, vestida en un ajustado y abreviado traje de exploradora color verde oliva y una chaqueta negra de cuero, con la cabeza cubierta con un sombrero fedora (2) color marrón, se abría paso entre la espesura de la selva.

"Y finalmente llegamos al Templo de las Hermanas Mayores", dijo la mujer, sacudiéndose el polvo de su traje, tomando varias tarántulas que se habían adherido a su espalda y devolviéndolas al paisaje selvático, señaló hacia una pirámide de tamaño medio con una edificación con techo de dos aguas en la cima. "Se cree que en este edificio, las Hermanas Mayores de esta cultura realizaban el Rito de Liberación."

Kasumi sintió de nuevo esa necesidad de salir caminando por la puerta y echar a correr sin mirar atrás.

En la pantalla, la exploradora de piel bronceada trepó ágilmente las incómodas escaleras de piedra de la pirámide...

...Kasumi casi pudo jurar que en realidad _**flotaba**_ desde la base de la pirámide hasta la parte más alta...

...pero la cámara estaba en un ángulo extraño y no podía estar segura.

La exploradora se volvió a mirar hacia la cámara. "Las hermanas mayores podían realizar el Rito de Liberación de dos maneras", señaló hacia la construcción, "celebrando el Rito de Bodas de la hermana mediana, alentando la intimidad de esa hermana con su pareja", luego señaló hacia el altar junto a la figura de piedra de un Chac Mool, "o sacrificaban a la hermana más joven y ofrecían su corazón a los dioses, o ambas cosas, lo que resultara más conveniente para la hermana mayor", ante eso, Kasumi no pudo evitar soltar una risita. La cámara hizo un acercamiento al rostro de la exploradora, sus exóticos ojos color violeta parecieron chispear; "el caso era que ninguna hermana mayor era obligada a servir de criada en la casa paterna, y los padres debían ver por sí mismos como los adultos que se suponía que eran."

Kasumi no pudo evitarlo: una silenciosa lágrima resbaló por su mejilla derecha.

"Y si no existía una tercera hermana más joven, la Hermana Mayor sacrificaba al padre", sonrió, haciendo un guiño hacia la cámara, "aunque ese era el caso más extremo, ya que ellos, nada tontos, se apresuraban a tener siempre más de dos hijas. En caso de que solo hubiera una hija, se sacrificaba al padre sin más trámite", otro guiño a la cámara, "por eso, en esta cultura no existían las hijas únicas", y sonrió de nuevo.

Kasumi no pudo evitar sonreírle a la imagen en la pantalla.

"Muy bien, esa sonrisa me gusta, creo que te podremos sacar de esa casa de locos en menos de lo que se dice (3), después de todo, las Hermanas Mayores debemos estar unidas", la exploradora ahora lucía marcas azules en su rostro bronceado, muy parecidas a las de Belldandy-san, excepto la de la frente, que en el caso de la mujer en la pantalla era un triángulo isósceles invertido. La ropa había cambiado del atuendo de exploradora a un etéreo vestido color violeta con el cuello y las solapas con triángulos dorados y negros, unos guantes altos hasta cubrir sus bíceps y sandalias negras. El escote de su vestido mostrando su bien formado y abundante pecho y la falda con una abertura lateral hasta la cadera, mostrando una sensual pierna bronceada.

Kasumi parpadeó cuando la mujer salió flotando de la pantalla y se reclinó sobre un costado sobre el tapete, delante de ella.

"Hola", le ofreció una tarjeta de presentación, "mi nombre es Urd, diosa del pasado, Segunda Clase, Categoría Uno, Limitada. Creo que conoces a mi hermana menor, Belldandy."

Kasumi era una mujer serena.

Kasumi era una mujer que afrontaba todas las vicisitudes de la vida con la mente clara.

Kasumi hizo lo mejor que pudo ante la presente situación...

Kasumi se desmayó.

(oO\oO\o)

"¡Oh!", clamó una voz cultivada y arrogante, "¡mi diosa!"

Si, después de dos meses de no fastidiar a nadie con sus malos versos y prosa pomposa, Kuno Tatewaki había regresado.

Ranma, del género femenino gracias a un automóvil conducido a exceso de velocidad, salpicando agua encharcada junto a las aceras, se volvió a mirar hacia el interior del patio de la escuela Furinkan.

Había ahí una escena que Ranma-chan no había contemplado durante muchos meses.

Tendo Akane, hecha una furia en medio de un campo de batalla donde ella era la única en pie...

...es decir, además del idiota del bokken...

...con una rosa que se estaba convirtiendo en jugo de flor en su puño derecho.

Justo cuando iba a intentar aturdir a Akane con su inane discurso, Kuno vio aparecer a Ranma-chan, y cambiando de velocidades como un profesional de la Formula Uno, consideró que ya había llamado lo suficiente la atención de la Tendo más joven, y ahora debía dedicarle su afecto a la hermosa 'chica de la trenza'.

Miró a Akane. "Mi tigresa de la jungla", miró a Ranma-chan "mi gentil diosa de cabellos de fuego, vuestro único y verdadero amor ha vuelto", clamó Kuno, abriendo sus brazos, "ahora que el maligno hechicero Saotome ha huido, espantado de mi varonil presencia, es el momento en que demostréis lo que verdaderamente sentís por mí. Aquí estoy, inundadme con vuestro afecto", y se lanzó hacia ellas con los brazos abiertos, una lujuria nada disimulada en sus ojos.

**¡WHAMMM!**

Akane se estaba preparando para enviar al idiota que se creía samurái hasta la Estación Espacial Internacional sin la ayuda de un transbordador de la NASA, cuando vio a Ranma volver a su género de nacimiento, parando en seco al heredero Kuno con una patada descendente, que enganchó al idiota por el cuello y lo envió de cara al piso, dejándolo completamente sin sentido.

_¿Cómo?_, se preguntó Akane ante el repentino cambio de género, empezando a sospechar que la diosa había usado sus poderes para cambiar a Ranma. _Esa tramposa..._, apretó los puños, _si puede hacer eso, no importa lo que hagamos, él preferirá quedarse con ella_, y maldijo.

(oO\oO\o)

"¿No puedes remover la maldición?", preguntó Ranma.

Era la tarde del día anterior, y después de la cena a Ranma se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Belldandy si podía hacer algo con la maldición de Jusenkyo...

...mientras se preguntaba por qué rayos no se le había ocurrido preguntarle desde el primer día...

...y solo podía pensar que no había preguntado porque Bell-chan lo trataba siempre igual, sin importar el cuerpo, diciendo sin palabras que lo que importaba era su alma, no la envoltura que estuviera utilizando en un momento particular del día...

"Discúlpame, Ran-chan", dijo la diosa, al borde de las lágrimas, "pero el programa de la maldición tiene un tripe componente, uno divino, otro demoniaco y uno más de las fuerzas elementales de este universo, necesitaría que un demonio me ayudase, pero para el componente elemental necesitaría la ayuda del ser elemental que creó la maldición, y sabemos que ese ser desapareció en una confrontación contra los demonios."

Ranma suspiró, pero sabía que Belldandy no podía mentir, así que le sonrió. "Bell-chan, creo que ya no importa, mientras estés conmigo, creo que cualquier maldición no tiene importancia."

"¡Oh, Ran-chan!", exclamó ella y lo abrazó aliviada de que él no se hubiera disgustado hasta el grado de pedirle que se marchara...

...y se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo de separarse de él...

...¿o era miedo a perderlo?...

...y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el cariño infantil que se habían tenido diez años antes, se había transformado en ese par de meses que habían estado juntos: estaba enamorada del joven artista marcial...

...y esa sensación la llenó de alegría a la vez que se maravillaba en ese sentimiento. Sin poderse contener, lo abrazó y depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla. "Gracias."

Como diosa de Primera Clase, no podía mentir, sobre todo a sí misma.

Ranma abrió muy grandes sus azules ojos. "Gracias a ti, Bell-chan, por volver a mi vida", pero se sintió incapaz de corresponder al tierno beso de la diosa, así que, con esfuerzo, la abrazó.

En relación al romance, Ranma era como un niño quemado, que, después de su experiencia, trata de evitar el peligro de volver a sufrir.

Belldandy lo sabía, pero iba a estar ahí cuando él volviera a confiar lo suficiente en sus sentimientos.

(oO\oO\o)

Entonces Akane notó que Belldandy estaba cerrando la tapa de un termo...

...se sintió como una idiota...

...como en el principio de la Navaja de Occam, ante dos explicaciones para un mismo fenómeno observado, la más sencilla será la correcta...

...¿por qué sería necesario que la diosa usara sus poderes si era más sencillo usar agua caliente y un termo?

_Aunque, ¿por qué no le quita la maldición? ¿Acaso no podrá hacerlo?_

(oO\oO\o)

Nadie vio que Belldandy había sacado el termo de un espejo de mano, y que, al terminar de usarlo, lo devolvió, a través del mismo espejo, a la mesa junto al espejo del baño en el templo.

(oO\oO\o)

Un muchacho extremadamente delgado, con la piel tan pálida como si la luz del sol lo ignorara, con los ojos tan ojerosos como si no hubiera dormido por semanas...

...parecía como si acabase de recuperarse de una agotadora enfermedad...

...aunque nadie le preguntaría...

...igual que la ya mencionada luz solar, el resto de la humanidad no se enteraba de su existencia.

En clase, varias veces se le habían sentado encima.

En la calle, tenía que cruzar las calles uniéndose a otras personas, ya que los automovilistas, motociclistas, ciclistas y peatones en general, no lo veían.

Pero estaba ahí.

Y tenía sueños.

Y sentimientos.

Ese era Gosunkugi Hiraku.

Desde el principio del primer año escolar, sus ojos se habían posado sobre la encantadora Tendo Akane...

...¡y ella lo había visto! ¡Había reconocido su existencia!...

...aunque en realidad, por su entrenamiento en artes marciales, Akane tendía a notar cosas que los demás ignoraban, aunque por falta de disciplina, la chica Tendo más joven tendía a ignorar lo que otras personas si notaban (recuerden a P-chan).

Solamente por eso, el demacrado muchacho se había sentido atraído por ella, pero aunado a su simpatía, su belleza, su encanto, su gentileza...

Gosunkugi se había enamorado como un idiota.

Entonces, había empezado el ataque matutino de la Horda Hentai y Kuno.

Hiraku creyó que si demostraba que él no era como los otros idiotas, Akane-san se fijaría en él.

Pero ella ni lo había visto.

Luego llegó Saotome y ese compromiso para unir las familias y las escuelas Tendo y Saotome de artes marciales.

Encolerizado, fue testigo del maltrato que Saotome infligía sobre la dulce Akane.

Pensó que si él probaba que Saotome en realidad era un cobarde, ella se volvería hacia su fiel Gosunkugi.

La sorpresa al enterarse que, hasta en sus debilidades, Saotome era más fuerte que cualquiera, fue mayúscula.

Saotome padecía una gravísima fobia hacia los gatos...

...¿cómo podía él haber sabido que esa fobia disparaba una invencible técnica de artes marciales?

Lo peor había sido la preocupación expresada por la dulce Akane.

Gosunkugi había tenido lista su cámara fotográfica para captar el momento en que Saotome quedara totalmente humillado...

...en vez de eso, había captado un beso felino entre Saotome y la dulce Akane.

Y ahora, Saotome ya no estaba comprometido con la bella Akane, sino con una extranjera con el rostro tatuado, y había salido de la casa Tendo.

Y Akane ahora estaba buscando la manera de que Saotome volviera a ser su prometido.

Gosunkugi casi rechinó los dientes...

...no podía, tenía una excesiva sensibilidad dental.

Solamente por existir, Saotome era una maldición.

Gosunkugi tenía otra pasión además de Tendo Akane: la magia negra.

Así que se puso a buscar en sus libros la manera de eliminar a Saotome, para que así, la dulce Akane lo notara y se diese cuenta de que lo que contaba era la inteligencia y no la fuerza bruta.

(oO\oO\o)

"Mi té no es tan bueno como el de Belldandy", dijo Urd depositando una taza delante de una aturdida Kasumi, "pero se puede beber. Da gracias de que no estás ante mi hermana más pequeña, es incapaz de encontrar su camino dentro de una cocina."

"Es bueno", dijo la hermana Tendo mayor tras tomar un reconfortante sorbo; "aunque mi hermana menor podría haber convertido esta taza de té en un monstruo mutante dispuesto a conquistar el mundo."

Urd se echó a reír de buena gana. "Mi hermana pequeña tiene el suficiente sentido común como para no intentar entrar a una cocina."

"Quisiera que mi hermana pequeña tuviese un poco de ese sentido común", Kasumi observó atentamente a la mujer que tenía enfrente, "mi desventaja es que mis hermanas no son diosas."

Urd se sentó delante de ella. "Buen punto."

"Urd-sama" Kasumi vaciló un momento, "¿por qué está aquí?"

La diosa de cabello platinado sonrió de nuevo. Aparentaba tener casi la misma edad de Kasumi, unos 19 años, tal vez casi un año mayor. Exudaba un aura de confianza y de sensualidad casi palpable.

"Primero, Kasumi-chan", le guiñó un ojo, "no soy 'Urd-sama', para mis amigas soy Urd-chan; en segundo lugar, ya te dije: las hermanas mayores debemos estar unidas; en tercer lugar, no puedo soportar ver cómo desperdicias tu vida en esta jaula", movió su brazo para señalar toda la casa; "¡ya deberías haber tenido una docena de novios!, ¡ya deberías estar cursando una carrera universitaria!", hizo una pausa para tomar aire; "y por último, vengo a monitorear la relación entre Bell-chan y Ranma-kun... Y para todo eso, voy a necesitar tu ayuda."

Kasumi no supo que decir.

(oO\oO\o)

Dos desafortunadas neuronas estaban trabajando a plena marcha, maldiciendo estar tan solas dentro de ese cráneo, intentando realizar la casi desconocida tarea del proceso de pensamiento.

Es decir, metafóricamente hablando, Kuno estaba sumando dos y dos, y por más que se esforzaba, obtenía tres...

...o cinco.

Así que decidió que alguien debía pensar por él...

...¿y quién mejor que la inteligente y fría Tendo Nabiki?

(oO\oO\o)

La mediana de las hermanas Tendo miró especulativamente a Kuno desde su pupitre en el aula que tenía la desgracia de compartir con el chiflado kendoista.

Como había sospechado, dos meses antes Sasuke, el sirviente ninja de la familia Kuno había vuelto a la mansión a escupir lo sucedido con las prometidas de Ranma, y la salida del joven artista marcial del hogar Tendo.

Alegremente, en su primer día de regreso a clases, Kuno había reinstaurado a la Horda de Pervertidos, más seguro que nunca, especialmente en la realidad donde él vivía, que su perseverancia y valor al enfrentar al 'maligno hechicero' había sido premiada. Solo le restaba reclamar su justa recompensa: Akane y la diosa de la trenza...

...pero el hechicero Saotome no se había marchado...

...Tendo Akane y la diosa de cabellos de fuego seguían rechazándolo...

...violentamente...

...y Saotome, que ya no acaparaba la atención de sus amores, ahora estaba constantemente en compañía de una desconocida extranjera...

...bonita, de un modo exótico...

...pero extranjera...

...y esas marcas en su rostro...

"Es una estudiante de intercambio venida de Noruega, Kuno-baby", respondió Nabiki, 20,000 yen (unos 215 USD) más adinerada. Realmente había querido decir 'Es una diosa venida del cielo, Kuno-baka', pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo...

...al menos la parte que se refería a Belldandy-san...

...lo de 'Kuno-baka' no se lo decía porque insultar al cliente era malo para los negocios...

...seguramente era una manera en que la Divinidad Suprema protegía a las deidades que habitaban en la Tierra (4)...

..."Su nombre es Odinsdatter Belldandy", continuó ella, "desde hace casi 17 años, el padre de ella y el padre de Ranma-kun firmaron un contrato donde especificaban que se convertirían en una pareja. Por eso Akane y Ranma ya no están comprometidos y él y su hermana dejaron de vivir en nuestra casa."

Una pausa.

Nabiki hizo un conteo descendente. _Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, cero._

Se escuchó salir de la cabeza de Kuno un sonido semejante al rechinar de neumáticos contra el pavimento en una parada de emergencia. "¿Hermana? ¿Cuál hermana?"

Nabiki, meses antes, había 'explicado' la situación de Ranma al joven Kuno, tratando, intencionalmente, de confundir más aún a las sobrecargadas neuronas del kendoista, haciéndolo llegar conclusiones equivocadas, de manera que el payaso de la escuela cobrara interés en la 'chica de la trenza', divirtiéndose y obteniendo otra fuente de ganancias...

...y dos meses atrás, su sistema de creencias se había desquebrajado y su mundo lógico y materialista se había topado con la prueba fehaciente de que existía una realidad espiritual...

_Me estás quedando a deber, Ranma-kun_. "Bajita, pelirroja, hermosa, se peina de trenza, su nombre es Saotome Ranko, tu la llamas 'la chica de la trenza'."

"¿Hermana?" Se formó un rictus de horror en la cara de Kuno. "Entonces, ¿el que siempre estén apareciendo uno en lugar del otro...?"

"Son gemelos, aunque Ranma-kun nació primero", era verdad, en un sentido, "son muy unidos", eso era una verdad literal, "¿recuerdas que traté de explicártelo el primer día de Ranma-kun en la escuela?, ¿cuándo me malinterpretaste totalmente?, ambos, como hermanos y artistas marciales, se defienden mutuamente."

Las dos neuronas dentro del cráneo de Tatewaki renunciaron a continuar, y se sentaron a contemplar la acción con un gran cubo lleno de rosetas de maíz con mucha salsa picante y un par de vasos gigantes de refresco de cola. "Pero, ¿el compromiso con la bella Akane...?"

Nabiki suspiró teatralmente, miró a los cielos, pidiendo a Kami-sama que le contabilizara las buenas acciones que estaba realizando. "Ese fue un acuerdo entre mi padre y el padre de Ranma-kun, que parece que muy convenientemente 'olvidó' que había firmado un contrato que tenía precedencia, y 'olvidó' comentarnos acerca de ese pequeño detalle, de la misma manera que mi padre se 'olvidó' de mencionar que había comprometido a una de nosotros con la familia Chardin."

El heredero Kuno asintió, absorbiendo la información. "Pero si la indomable Tendo Akane y la gentil chica de la trenza, es decir, la grácil Ranko no tienen una relación sentimental con Saotome Ranma... ¿por qué siguen rechazándome?"

Nabiki le dedicó la más burlona de sus sonrisas. "¿Porque sienten genuina repulsión por ti?"

Kuno se irguió, ofendido. "No digas insensateces, mujer", dijo presuntuosamente. "¿No soy yo el magnífico Kuno Tatewaki, invencible estrella en ascenso en el mundo del kendo, el grandioso Trueno Azul de la escuela Furinkan?", se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. "No, hay algo más que debo meditar."

_¡No!_, se dijo Nabiki, aferrándose a su escritorio, _¡la Reina Helada de la escuela Furinkan no se cae de cara al piso! ¡No! ¡Ah!, mucho mejor._

(oO\oO\o)

Hora del almuerzo.

Ranma miró con una sonrisa a Belldandy mientras se sentaban bajo su árbol favorito.

En el tiempo en que había convivido con ella, disfrutando su relación, se le habían abierto los ojos a muchas verdades que el joven artista marcial desconocía...

...por ejemplo, golpear no era una expresión de afecto...

...tampoco insultar...

Como artista marcial, dabas y recibías golpes, y el acondicionar tu cuerpo para resistir los impactos tenía sentido como entrenamiento.

En un combate indiscriminado, un insulto o dos pueden sacar de balance a tu oponente, pero en la vida diaria eran...

...una grosería...

Cuando los golpes y los insultos ocurrían por las razones más estúpidas, o simplemente porque sí, entonces eran...

...una forma de abuso...

...y era peor cuando la situación se volvía tan común que tanto el abusador como la víctima empezaba a verlo como normal, cuando en verdad no lo era...

Cuando Belldandy le preguntó cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que cuando alguien te golpea y/o te insulta es porque te tiene afecto, el muchacho había tenido que ir casi a sus más antiguos y reprimidos recuerdos de la infancia...

...Belldandy entrecerró los ojos y murmuró una formula que incluía la frase 'trae los recuerdos del pasado al presente'...

...y ahí estaba Genma, adiestrando a su hijo para que aceptara la violencia física y verbal sin protestar...

Era humanamente imposible que el grito de furia de Ranma...

..."¡OOOOYYAAAAJJIIIIII NNNNNNOOO BBBBAAAAAAAAKKAAAAAAAA!"...

...viajara todos los kilómetros de distancia que lo separaban de su padre...

...pero cuando se toma en cuenta a una diosa...

...Belldandy se había llevado ambas manos a la boca, y había murmurado algo, luego había ejecutado el movimiento de liberar algo de sus manos, más tarde Ranma recordaría haber sentido una leve brisa...

...el alarido de rabia llegó hasta las orejas de un empapado panda sentado dentro de una tienda de campaña con goteras en medio de un bosque cercano al distrito, haciéndole sentir el mismo miedo que le provocaba su esposa armada con la katana.

Ranma supo que reprimir sus emociones y negar sus sentimientos solamente lo incapacitaban para comprender las emociones y sentimientos de los demás.

"Por ejemplo, Ran-chan", había sonreído ella, "soy feliz al estar a tu lado, y decirlo libremente es aceptar mis emociones, y si digo que te amo, y rio y canto de felicidad por ese sentimiento, acepto mis sentimientos. Por ello sé que aún te es difícil aceptar lo que sientes, y que debes superar el condicionamiento que te impuso tu padre para que seas realmente el dueño de tus sentimientos, y no simplemente su carcelero."

La honesta y franca confesión de amor de la diosa lo había llenado de una calidez y una alegría que, desde ese entonces, experimentaba cada vez que se acordaba...

...y había dado un primer paso cuando, llevado por esa emoción, había abrazado a Belldandy, como si fuese un salvavidas, y en ese momento el dique que contenía sus sentimientos se había quebrado...

...acunado por el amor de la diosa, había llorado por primera vez desde que era un niño.

Desde entonces, ambos se tomaban de la mano y caminaban abrazados sin importar si alguien los veía...

...y sin importar si él era un muchacho o una chica en ese momento...

Belldandy abrió su bento y sonrió juguetonamente mientras tomaba sus palillos. "Ran-chan, abre la boca y di 'aaaahhhh'."

Ranma la miró y sonrió a su vez, mientras preparaba sus propios palillos. "Bell-chan, solo si tu abres tu boca y dices 'oooohhh'."

(oO\oO\o)

A Akane se le fue el alma al piso al ver la escena de la pareja dándose de comer mutuamente en la boca, riendo y susurrándose palabras de cerca.

"¡Ooohh!", exclamaron a coro Yuka y Sayuri, las más antiguas amigas de Akane.

"¡Qué lindo!", dijo Sayuri.

"¡Aaahh!", suspiró Yuka, "ojalá el baka de mi novio estuviera aquí para tomar apuntes... ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Ranma-kun podría ser romántico?"

Akane pensó primero que había sido ella la que había soltado el gruñido como de lobo salvaje, luego, cuando el sonido se repitió con otro tono de voz, se volvió a mirar, encontrando a Ukyo a su derecha y Shampoo a su izquierda, ambas con un furioso tic nervioso en la frente.

Yuka y Sayuri solo se tomaron un instante para mirar al trío de ex prometidas, y luego emprendieron la graciosa huida.

"Creo que deben calmarse ustedes tres", resonó la fría voz de Tendo Nabiki, que tuvo el efecto de reventar la burbuja de ira que estaba hinchándose alrededor de las tres jóvenes.

"¡Pero míralos, Nabiki!", Akane apretó los puños hasta que le crujieron los nudillos; "¡mientras nosotras estamos aquí sentadas, esa... chica... está llevándose a Ranma delante de nuestras narices!"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer, imouto-chan (5)?", Nabiki miró a las tres jóvenes sin parpadear, "y lo mismo para ustedes, ¿qué van a hacer? ¿Levantarse y lanzarse como reses en estampida para embestirlos y pisotearlos? Eso sería fantástico, y mientras Ranma-kun pone a salvo a Belldandy-san, o posiblemente al revés, ustedes quedarán confirmadas como las malas de la historia. Para cuando ustedes hayan reflexionado, Ranma-kun no querrá dirigirles la palabra ni para darles la hora del día."

"¿Y qué podemos hacer?", intervino entonces la joven Kuonji.

Nabiki enarcó una ceja y les mostró una mano donde la punta del dedo pulgar frotaba las puntas de sus otros dedos: el gesto universal que implicaba que iba a haber un costo. "15,000 yen (aproximadamente 161 USD), cada una."

Las tres refunfuñaron pero buscaron en sus bolsillos y depositaron el dinero en las manos de la Tendo mediana. "Sugiero que se calmen y que sigan a esos dos cuando salgan de clases, hoy no van a ir directamente al templo, sino que van a ir al fondo del patio trasero de la escuela, se van ustedes a llevar una sorpresa", Nabiki sonrió enigmáticamente. La información había llegado a sus manos poco tiempo después de que Ranma y su padre llegaran a su casa, y al principio no lo había creído, estaba segura de que esas tres, aunque lo vieran, no lo iban a creer, considerando que el joven Saotome había cultivado cuidadosamente la fama de obsesionado con las artes marciales.

(oO\oO\o)

Para poder seguir a la pareja, las tres exprometidas decidieron separarse para no estorbarse entre si.

Dado que la diosa y el artista marcial no hacían ningún esfuerzo por ocultarse, Akane decidió simplemente caminar detrás de ellos tratando de parecer casual, después de todo, el gimnasio estaba en la misma dirección.

Lo que no esperaba era que Belldandy-san y Ranma-kun se dirigieran, no solo al fondo del patio trasero, sino que fueron hacia el rincón más alejado, donde estaba el depósito de chatarra al que unos alumnos habían colocado un letrero que anunciaba #Club de Mecánica - Furinkan#.

Akane había oido hablar de ellos. Eran un grupito de muchachos y muchachas considerados sin talento para las artes marciales, las artes plásticas, la cocina, o alguna otra disciplina superior, y eran relegados a unirse a ese club donde se suponía que aprendían de motores y maquinas en general, dándoles un área de experiencia que podría orientarlos a la ingeniería, o, en el peor de los casos, darles un oficio...

...se suponía...

...porque el director Kuno, a su regreso, había despedido al profesor de ese club por negarse a enseñar exclusivamente acerca de motores para lanchas o motos acuáticas.

"Hey, Ranma-kun, Belldandy-san", saludaron Hiroshi y Daisuke.

"Ranma-senpai, Belldandy-senpai", saludaron amistosamente otros muchachos y muchachas de primer año, aunque el honorífico 'senpai' implicaba que los consideraban alumnos superiores dignos de respeto.

Akane parpadeó desconcertada. _¿Qué pasa aquí?_ Recordó vívidamente las ocasiones en las que Ranma se había ausentado, o había llegado al mismo tiempo que ella en los días que asistía al Club de Actuación, y como había terminado siempre en una pelea cuando él se negaba a explicar donde había estado...

...y cómo ella lo había acusado de estar con alguna de sus otras 'mujerzuelas'...

(oO\oO\o)

Ukyo y Shampoo, todavía con el rostro como un poema al asombro, convergieron en el escondite de Akane.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?", siseó Ukyo, "¿acaso esa... chica... ha hecho cambiar a Ran-chan? Es imposible que él se interese por algo que no sean artes marciales."

Akane negó con la cabeza. "Esto es desde antes que ella llegara. El horario de este club coincide con el del Club de Teatro, y eso explica por qué Ranma llegaba a casa al mismo tiempo que yo, cuando debería haber llegado horas antes. Y puedo recordar muchas ocasiones donde él se ausentaba y no podíamos encontrarlo por ningún lado... Siempre creíamos que pasaba el tiempo entrenando en algún lugar o escondido debajo de su puente favorito del canal... Rayos... eso explica por qué llegaba mojado y decía que se había caído al canal, en realidad se había echado al agua para quitarse de encima rastros de grasa de motor y el olor a combustible."

Fue entonces que Akane y Ukyo notaron que Shampoo no había dicho palabra, y se limitaba a mirar con algo parecido al anhelo hacia la casa-club, donde los alumnos, bajo la batuta de Ranma y Belldandy, se afanaban en ensamblar una motocicleta.

"¿Shampoo?", dijo Akane.

La amazona suspiró. "¿Saben Ukyo y Akane qué hace padre de Shampoo en la aldea amazona?"

Las otras dos ex prometidas se miraron entre sí. Ambas habían visto al padre de ella esa ocasión que él había llegado de China para ayudar en el restaurante. Un hombrecillo de aspecto anónimo, que parecía desaparecer en el paisaje...

...y que era imposible que hubiese podido vencer a una amazona en combate...

"No", dijo Ukyo.

"Padre es ingeniero mecánico egresado de Universidad de Beijín; él llegó a aldea enviado como practicante... ¿Cómo dijo Padre?, ah, si, de Servicio Social", la voz de Shampoo parecía llegar de algún lugar muy lejano.

"¿Shampoo?", insistió Akane, "¿estás bien?"

La joven amazona sonrió con tristeza. "Madre me contó que lo vio llegar, conduciendo una motocicleta a la aldea, para presentarse ante consejo, para explicarles que su intención era hacerles la vida más fácil, sin interferir en su modo de vida. Les mostró cómo podía llevarse agua del rio hasta la aldea y los campos de cultivo sin necesidad de agotar a nadie, les mostró que podía llevar agua a cada casa de la aldea. Madre me dijo que lo amó en cuanto lo vio, porque pudo ver la belleza de su espíritu, y tomó la resolución de tomarlo para ella. Padre me dijo que amó a Madre en cuanto la vio ahí, en actitud desafiante, retándolo a un duelo. Padre no es guerrero, así que pidió escoger el modo de realizar combate. Padre es inteligente, escogió ajedrez y damas inglesas. Madre muy feliz de perder contra ingenio. Madre quería que Shampoo no solo fuese guerrera. Madre orgullosa de Padre. Ella quería que Shampoo fuese también inteligente como Padre. Pero Madre se fue con antepasados y bisabuela tomó el control de la educación de Shampoo. Pero Shampoo siempre encontró tiempo para estar con Padre, arreglando su motocicleta o ayudándolo a hacer reparaciones en la aldea o en las aldeas vecinas. Cuando bisabuela no nos veía, Padre me enseñó a conducir su motocicleta."

Las otras dos chicas la miraron sin parpadear, preguntándose acerca de la profundidad de la joven guerrera. Aunque pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, en realidad ninguna de las tres se conocía en verdad.

"¿Y saben que es lo más gracioso, Ukyo, Akane?", Shampoo esbozó una sonrisa que era más una mueca, "bisabuela siempre dice que nada debe distraer a Shampoo de entrenar en el arte, igual que panda-padre de Ranma, y que todo debe ser entrenamiento", soltó una risita amarga; "y Ranma hizo exactamente lo que bisabuela y panda-idiota dicen que no se debe hacer... y Ranma es mejor guerrero que lo que podría soñar panda-idiota... o bisabuela."

Las otras dos muchachas asintieron, y todas decidieron retirarse, al menos por ese momento.

(oO\oO\o)

Aunque las tres ex prometidas hubieran estado alerta, nunca hubieran notado la figurita que las había estado observando, flotando en el aire encima de ellas.

Tenía 10 cm de alto, y parecía una perfecta copia a escala de Belldandy, incluyendo la ropa que llevaba puesta en ese momento...

...hasta que se movió, demostrando que en realidad era Belldandy, solo que en tamaño práctico.

La pequeña Belldandy sonrió y voló hasta donde otra Belldandy, de tamaño natural, estaba ayudando a Ranma a armar el monoblock del motor de motocicleta en el que habían estado trabajando, y se fundió con ella.

Cuando percibió la información reunida por su pequeño yo, Belldandy se volvió a mirar hacia donde las tres muchachas habían estado escondidas, y sonrió.

(oO\oO\o)

Akane volvió al dojo arrastrando los pies, completamente desanimada.

"Tadaima (6)", saludó.

Y su única respuesta fue un coro de risitas. _¿Eh?_

En la entrada de la cocina se topó con Nabiki, que estaba parada ahí, mirando fijamente hacia dentro.

Akane se asomó también, y se quedó de una pieza.

Una joven desconocida estaba junto a Kasumi. Era una belleza exótica de ojos color violeta, pelo platinado y piel bronceada, vestida también exóticamente, con la apariencia de tener la misma edad de la hija Tendo mayor.

Pero eso no era lo que había dejado a las dos hermanas Tendo más jóvenes como estatuas de piedra, sino la visión de Kasumi en un sencillo pero elegante conjunto de saco y falda azul marino, blusa blanca, zapatos altos negros, y el cabello suelto, haciendo lucir a la Tendo mayor como una ejecutiva lista para tomar por asalto la presidencia de una empresa. Lo extraordinario era que la falda apenas llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y el saco y la blusa mostraban un generoso escote.

Kasumi no solo se vía como ejecutiva, también lucía sensual y peligrosa.

Y entonces Kasumi soltó una alegre carcajada. Ella nunca se había reído así, tan alegre y despreocupada.

"Hey", exclamó la desconocida de cabello platinado, volviéndose para mirar hacia la entrada de la cocina, "tus hermanas volvieron, Kasumi-chan."

Las dos hermanas Tendo menores notaron las marcas en el rostro de la desconocida...

..._¿Otra diosa?_

...pero lo más distintivo fue cuando chasqueó los dedos y la ropa de Kasumi cambió a su ropa de costumbre.

Pero Kasumi seguía con el mismo aspecto radiante. "Hola, Nabiki-chan, Akane-chan, ¿cómo les fue en la escuela?"

"Bien", corearon ellas, sin saber qué más decir.

"Permítanme que les presente a una buena amiga mía, su nombre es Urd", dijo la Tendo mayor.

"Encantada, niñas", la joven de cabello platinado les sonrió con suficiencia, "hoy van tener que atenderse ustedes solas, porque me voy a llevar a Kasumi a que se divierta", sus siguientes palabras parecieron casuales, pero estaba cuidadosamente seleccionadas para causar el mayor impacto posible, "tendrán que cocinar para ustedes y su padre."

A Akane se le iluminaron los ojos.

Kasumi y Urd salieron de la cocina, bromeando y riéndose.

Nabiki casi se atraganta con su propia lengua. Miró de reojo a su hermana pequeña, notando de inmediato que estaba planeando alguna receta. _Y no hace mucho le dije que no cocinara_, se lamentó para sí misma.

_¡Alerta roja! ¡Todos a sus puestos de combate!_, gritó su estómago.

Disimuladamente, metió su mano al bolsillo del jumper de su uniforme, donde guardaba un dispositivo emisor de señales, desde dónde podía trasmitir una señal de radio dirigida a un receptor en poder de una de sus ayudantes.

Dos minutos más tarde entró a su celular la llamada salvadora de Kiko-chan, que le permitió escapar sin provocar las sospechas de su hermana menor.

Y ese día, los dioses estaban de buen humor, porque no solo Tendo Soun, sino también Saotome Genma fueron vict... er... invitados a la cena preparada por Akane.

Y Genma había creído que era seguro regresar.

(oO\oO\o)

Ya muy entrada la noche, Kasumi y Urd volvieron de su paseo.

Ignoraron a los dos hombres en el piso del comedor que se sujetaban desesperadamente sus estómagos mientras gemían como reses en el matadero, y se dirigieron directamente a la habitación de la hermana Tendo mayor, comentando entre risitas acerca de los chicos que habían conocido.

"¿Onne-chan? (7)", dijo Akane, sentada en la cama de Kasumi y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La chica Tendo mayor parpadeó desconcertada por un momento. Se volvió a mirar a Urd, que le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa comprensiva, le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió hacia el furoba (8).

"¿Akane-chan?", dijo Kasumi dulcemente, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta, pero sin hacer ningún intento de acercarse a su hermana más pequeña.

"¿Cómo es posible que duela tanto?", gimió Akane apretándose las manos; "¡Oh, Dios, como duele!"

Durante su salida, y mientras descansaban después de haber bailado una o dos melodías, Urd y Kasumi había hablado de todo lo que había pasado antes y después de la llegada de Belldandy...

...especialmente de la relación entre Akane y Ranma.

Kasumi sabía que su hermana más pequeña estaba enamorada del joven Saotome, y deseaba desesperadamente estar con él, al menos en un nivel subconsciente, pero se preguntaba si Akane alguna vez se haría consciente de sus propios sentimientos. Urd, aclarándole que no solo era la diosa del pasado, sino que también era la diosa del amor, le había dicho 'algunos de los principales enemigos del amor son el orgullo mal entendido y el autoengaño'. Con todos sus defectos, Ranma no había confesado abiertamente sus sentimientos por temor al rechazo, demasiado orgulloso para permitirse demostrar debilidad, pero a solas en su cuarto, o cuando pensó que Akane estaba muerta, había declarado sus sentimientos. Akane, por otro lado, había tratado de negar su enamoramiento, demasiado orgullosa para permitir que le impusieran a su futuro esposo, y se había convencido a sí misma que lo hacía por deber, y además porque no iba a permitir que la derrotaran, negando sus sentimientos y amplificando o inventando los defectos del joven Saotome.

Usualmente, Kasumi hubiera ofrecido un hombro sobre el cual llorar y palabras de consuelo...

...pero esta noche no. "Ahora ya sabes cómo se sintió Ranma-kun."

Akane se volvió a mirar a su hermana mayor, sus ojos muy abiertos, si Kasumi hubiera cruzado la habitación y la hubiera abofeteado, no se habría sentido más sorprendida.

"Sé que Nabiki-chan te dijo que Ranma-kun había estado enamorado de ti", siguió diciendo Kasumi, "pero para mí fue evidente desde mucho antes, incluso podría decir que se enamoró de ti desde el día que te conoció, cuando le ofreciste tu amistad."

"Pe-pero..."

Kasumi negó con la cabeza. "Yo puse a secar la almohada de Ranma-kun en muchas ocasiones, y pude ver que lo que había mojado el cojín habían sido sus lágrimas."

"¿Por qué no me dijo entonces que me quería?", la voz de la joven Tendo estaba teñida de desesperación, "¡todo hubiera sido diferente!"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, Akane-chan?", las palabras de Kasumi eran tan cortantes como una katana, "todo lo que le demostrabas era una tolerancia forzada, y si lo ayudabas en algo, siempre le hiciste sentir que todo era su culpa y que le estabas haciendo un favor. Además de su honor, también tiene orgullo y dignidad, y esas son las pocas cosas que su padre no ha podido quitarle. Desde su óptica, confesar sus sentimientos lo hubiera puesto en posición de perder su dignidad cuando tu rechazaras corresponder a su amor."

"¡Pero él debió saber que yo lo amo!", protestó la Tendo más joven.

"¿Cómo podría saberlo si tu solamente lo insultabas y golpeabas? ¿Cómo podría saberlo si tu nunca demostraste tener confianza en él?", Kasumi negó con la cabeza; "yo podría decirte algo que te consuele, pero creo que la verdad te hará más provecho. Te recomiendo que vayas a tu habitación y reflexiones en todas y cada una de las cosas que ocurrieron entre Ranma-kun y tu."

Akane asintió, y sin dejar de llorar, salió de la habitación.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

(oO\oO\o)

Era muy tarde ya cuando Kuonji Ukyo volvió a su restaurante.

Todo ese tiempo lo había pasado caminando sin rumbo fijo por las calles del distrito, tratando de no pensar, especialmente en la posibilidad de que Ran-chan prefiriera a otra...

...pero no podía evitar reconocer que en ese par de meses, Ranma había florecido como uno de esos cactos del desierto, de los que aparentemente solo brotan espinas, pero en cuanto reciben la cantidad apropiada de lluvia, exhiben las flores más hermosas y con los colores más brillantes y exóticos.

"¿Ukyo-sama?"

La voz de Konatzu sonó como un pistoletazo después del más absoluto silencio.

Por alguna razón, Ukyo se sintió como una niña a la que un adulto ha sorprendido con la mano dentro de la bolsa de las galletas. "¿Konatzu-chan?"

"Parece atribulada por algo, Ukyo-sama", contestó tranquilamente el muchacho kunoichi (9). Estaba sentado ante una de las mesas con una taza de té entre sus manos.

Ukyo hizo una mueca. "Es que pasé toda la tarde pensando si realmente conozco a Ran-chan", se frotó las manos nerviosamente mientras se acercaba para sentarse ante la misma mesa que él.

El atractivo muchacho se limitó a inclinar su cabeza y a mirarla inquisitivamente.

"Yo creí que Ran-chan nada más estaba enfocado a las artes marciales", empezó ella, "pero hoy..." se detuvo sin saber como explicarse.

"¿Se refiere al gusto de Ranma-sama por los vehículos motorizados?", Konatzu sonrió. "Sé que es muy hábil. Él me platicó que, en una ocasión, cuando era niño, pasó varios meses en compañía de una familia que tenían un don para las máquinas, y que aprendió mucho de ellos."

Ukyo tuvo que recoger su quijada inferior de la mesa. "¿Tu lo sabías?", graznó, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no alzar la voz.

Konatzu la miró con esos dulces e inocentes ojos que tenía. "Si, Ukyo-sama; en una ocasión, mientras iba a buscar ingredientes para las salsas de okonomiyaki, encontré a Ranma-sama mientras estaba probando el motor de una motocicleta que el club de Mecánica de Furinkan acababa de reparar, cuando él tuvo que detenerse a hacer un ajuste en la palanca del embrague, que estaba muy floja y dificultaba el cambio de velocidades..." se rió alegremente, "casi no lo reconozco, si no hubiera sido porque su trenza característica se asomó entre el casco de motociclista y el cuello de la chaqueta que estaba usando", se encogió de hombros; "fue enteramente incidental."

Ukyo parpadeó. "¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?"

El muchacho kunoichi parpadeó desconcertado. "¿Podría ser porque no era mi historia para contar?", volvió a sonreír. "Y se veía tan contento que preferí no decirle a nadie para que su padre no se enterara y tratara de arruinar algo que Ranma-sama parece disfrutar mucho. He ido varias veces al Club de Mecánica para aprender a andar en motocicleta", su rostro se iluminó y miró a la joven chef, "se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer un servicio especial de entregas a domicilio, combinando una motocicleta con mis habilidades ninja, podríamos hacer entregas en tiempo record, mejorando nuestros tiempos de entrega comparados con los del Nekohanten (10), solo por eso podríamos ganar más clientes."

A la joven Kuonji se le fue el ánimo al piso.

Konatzu tenía razón, si él le hubiera dicho acerca del talento de Ranma para las máquinas, y del tiempo que pasaba en el Club de Mecánica, Ukyo no hubiera perdido la oportunidad de tratar de incluirse en esa parte de su vida, lo que hubiera llevado a que Shampoo se enterase, después Akane y después Kodachi, lo que hubiera guiado a Ryoga, Mousse, y los demás, incluidos Genma y Soun hacia la afición secreta del joven Saotome...

...e inevitablemente, todo hubiera llevado a una batalla campal, que seguramente hubiera terminado con el Club de Mecánica destruido y con Ranma más resentido aún con todos ellos.

Llegó a su mente otra noción más inquietante aún...

...Belldandy-san había sido incluida y aceptada desde el primer momento en la desconocida afición de Ranma, y ella participaba alegremente...

...mientras que él había excluido a todas las primeras prometidas 'oficiales'...

...no quiso pensar en lo que eso significaba.

Se puso de pie y casi tambaleándose se dirigió a las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba, donde estaba su dormitorio.

Konatzu sonrió, meneó la cabeza melancólicamente, y suspiró anhelante mientras la veía alejarse.

(oO\oO\o)

"¿Lo sabías, bisabuela?"

Sorprendida, Cologne levantó la vista del antiguo pergamino donde se mencionaba a la diosa de pelo platinado que había estado consultando, y miró a su heredera y más joven descendiente. Parecía haber estado ahí bastante tiempo, mirándola. "¿Saber, Shampoo?"

"Afición de air... Ranma."

Por primera vez desde que Shampoo se había convertido en su alumna, Cologne se quedó sin palabras. "¿Afición?", atinó a decir, "hasta donde sé, Ranma-san pasa su tiempo libre practicando para incrementar sus habilidades como artis..." Fue ahí donde la matriarca amazona tuvo que interrumpirse, ante la visión de su bisnieta yéndose de trasero al piso, víctima de un ataque de risas histéricas. "¿Shampoo?"

La joven amazona tardó un rato en recuperarse, tomando en consideración que cuando parecía haberse calmado, veía a su bisabuela y volvía a repetir su episodio de carcajadas.

Lo alarmante fue cuando al final, el ataque de risa se convirtió en un ataque de llanto histérico.

"¡Guerrera!", comandó Cologne, en su más intimidante voz de matriarca.

Shampoo pareció reaccionar. Se puso de pié y miró a su bisabuela. "¿Bisabuela cree que no hay mejor guerrero que Ranma?"

"En la forma en que se ha desarrollado, si, creo que va a ser muy difícil que alguien en el mundo se iguale a él en poder y habilidad... Si no fuera por esta Ley de la Diosa, podríamos estar planeando cómo llevar a Ranma a China... Solo nos queda negociar para que él y la diosa que es su compañera se conviertan en aliados de la tribu."

"¿Y si Shampoo le dijera a bisabuela que ese poderoso guerrero que 'pasa todo su tiempo libre entrenando', en realidad pasa parte su tiempo libre armando motores y conduciendo una motocicleta y que es miembro del Club de Mecánica de Furinkan?"

Cologne abrió muy grandes sus ojos. Había tenido una discusión como ésta con su bisnieta años atrás, cuando su madre había fallecido y la había convertido en su aprendiz. Shampoo había discutido, diciendo que su madre quería que también fuese a la universidad a 'volverse tan lista como su padre'. Cologne aplastó esa noción sin misericordia, diciéndole que la escuela solo la distraería del arte, y que todo lo que necesitase saber, ella se lo enseñaría.

El lindo rostro de Shampoo se asentó en un frio gesto de suficiencia. "Shampoo va a llamar a Padre en la mañana, y le pedirá que venga a reunirse con Shampoo. También Shampoo va a ir a Furinkan a solicitar permiso de hacer examen de colocación para inscribirse a clases, y va a pedir unirse al club de Mecánica, lo que Padre enseñar a Shampoo será muy útil para reparar motores. Shampoo va a seguir ejemplo del mejor guerrero del mundo." Se puso de pie y salió por la puerta que daba al callejón a un costado del edificio.

Cologne se acercó a la puerta y miró por la ventana de la puerta.

Shampoo había sacado sus chúi y estaba practicando furiosamente artes marciales en la oscuridad.

(oO\oO\o)

El director Kuno observó con horror el oficio memorándum que el Ministerio de Educación le había enviado.

Se le avisaba que el Club de Mecánica de Furinkan estaba inscrito en el evento de competencias inter-escolares, y se le ordenaba que diera todas las facilidades a los alumnos pertenecientes a ese club para que su participación fuese digna.

Luego miró, con más horror aún, la lista de alumnos inscritos en el Club de Mecánica, y específicamente el nombre de Saotome Ranma.

El memorándum decía en pocas palabras, que, aunque no había un profesor encargado de ese club, se le ordenaba que otorgara créditos extra a todos los alumnos, basados en los resultados que obtuvieran en las competencias.

Furinkan estaba inscrita en los tres eventos: carrera de go-karts, carrera de motocicletas y 'trepado de colina' (11), lo que fuera que significase eso.

Pero para el director Kuno significaba que debía otorgarle créditos al muchacho Saotome, y su hígado se retorcía nada más de pensarlo.

Pero lo que más le retorcía la vesícula era que no podía negarse. Ya los padres de algunos alumnos habían interpuesto quejas ante el Ministerio, y los idiotas estaban empezando a mirarlo con recelo.

Sonrió con ese gesto de maniático tan propio de su familia.

Pero para eso tenía los vastos recursos de su familia.

Nadie se escapa de recibir un corte de pelo del director Kuno. Su escuela, su ley.

Llamó a su secretaria para dictarle una carta.

(oO\oO\o)

Dos días más tarde, Sumida Hayao, inspector escolar comisionado directamente por el Ministerio, se acercó tranquilamente a la bodega de chatarra que fungía como la casa del Club de Mecánica de Furinkan, después de haber pasado el día entrevistando a varios alumnos seleccionados al azar, y a varios profesores elegidos también aleatoriamente.

**¡BRRRRROOOOMMMMMMM! ****¡PA-PA-PA! ¡DO-DO-DO-DO!**

Lo primero que escuchó fue el poderoso sonido de motores.

"¡Con cuidado, chicos!", se escuchó entonces una voz en barítono, "pónganse los cascos y los guantes, esos tubos de escape pueden calentarse mucho."

"¡Si, Ranma-senpai!", corearon varias voces femeninas y masculinas, seguidas de pasos apresurados al interior de la bodega.

Animado por su curiosidad, vio que afuera del local habían colocado un soporte donde descansaba cómodamente el chasis de una motocicleta que tenía el brazo trasero de la suspensión bastante largo, casi dos metros, y cuyo potente motor ronroneaba como un león contento.

Un grupo de jóvenes salió de la bodega, todos con cascos amarillos, guantes de carnaza gris y overoles verdes.

Un poco más allá, una mesa improvisada tenía encima un go-kart cuyo pequeño motor zumbaba como un nido de laboriosas abejas, donde otro grupo de muchachos igualmente ataviados hacía ajustes en su maquinaria y su estructura.

Más adelante, otro grupo trabajaba en otra motocicleta, de estructura más estándar, ajustando en su lugar el motor recién armado.

"Suena de maravilla, Ran-chan", aplaudió entusiasmada una joven de rasgos extranjeros.

Sumida-sensei miró la actividad del Club de Mecánica de Furinkan, especialmente al muchacho de cabello negro peinado en una trenza...

...y por su vida, no podía encontrar ningún comportamiento incorrecto del joven...

...fuera de no utilizar el uniforme y de no cortarse el pelo.

"¡Cuidado senpai!", dijo una voz femenina.

El inspector vio que una de las alumnas había llevado un cubo lleno de agua, y cuando estaba limpiando el chasis de la motocicleta con el largo eje trasero, accidentalmente se le resbaló de las manos, enviando su contenido en dirección del joven Saotome...

...los ojos de Sumida-sensei casi salen volando de su rostro como un par de corchos al ver la transformación...

...había escuchado lo que decían los profesores y los alumnos de la escuela acerca de la exótica 'condición' del muchacho Saotome, pero...

...de eso a verlo con sus propios ojos...

...y de pronto supo por qué el joven de la trenza se negaba a usar un uniforme...

...el uniforme normal hubiera sido imposible de ajustar a su cuerpo femenino, y hubiera terminado con el saco como vestido y los pantalones en los tobillos.

_El director Kuno sabe de esto_, reflexionó, pensando en los extraños reportes que el excéntrico aristócrata había enviado para justificar su negativa a permitir que el Club de Mecánica participase en la competencia inter-escolar.

Entonces cobró sentido todo el cúmulo de testimonios de los alumnos acerca de Saotome Ranma, de cómo rechazaba y combatía las desquiciadas disposiciones del chiflado director que no hacían otra cosa que poner en peligro la dignidad y, en muchas ocasiones, la integridad física de los estudiantes.

En realidad, todos hablaban positivamente del joven, relatando como los había defendido una y otra vez de los...

...ataques...

...del director Kuno.

Y en lo que estaba presenciando, estaba la prueba de que Saotome Ranma no era el bravucón que el director Kuno había descrito.

_Es simplemente revanchismo de ese loco_, reflexionó mientras sacaba de su portafolios un folder con el memorándum del director Kuno, y con gran placer, le puso su sello de #RECHAZADO#, que, en cuanto se reportara al Ministerio, sería certificado por el resto de los ministros.

La escuela Furinkan estaba en la competencia.

(oO\oO\o)

Peorth se inclinó sobre Keiichi que se había quedado dormido sobre los diseños que había estado elaborando y lo cubrió con una cobija. Tomó los planos y se los llevó.

En el cuarto del té, la joven diosa aprendiz a la que llamaban Chrono cerró su terminal virtual, dando por concluidos los deberes del día, se estiró y vio a su superior entrar y acomodarse ante la mesa, extendiendo los dibujos.

"¿Vas a terminar por él?", dijo la joven; "si insistes en hacer todo su trabajo, en poco tiempo se va a quedar sin empuje para superarse."

Peorth negó con la cabeza. "Keiichi-kun se esfuerza siempre demasiado, hasta el grado de poner su salud en riesgo, y no puedo permitir que eso pase. Si se enoja, eso también será parte de mi deber como la diosa que lo ama, y que lo protegerá no importa las consecuencias."

Chrono sonrió mientras la otra diosa se ponía a trabajar en los diseños.

_Una competencia inter-colegial, ¿eh? Va ser interesante verla. Espero que Peorth-san me permita ir a ver._

(oO\oO\o)

Sobre la luna volcánica no había suficiente atmósfera para que se transmitiesen los sonidos de las explosiones y el flujo de la lava. Cualquier vibración solo se podría percibir por contacto directo con la superficie.

Un volcán lanzó una fumarola al espacio, que se elevó hasta tomar la forma de un domo, un semicírculo colgando a 300 kilómetros sobre la torturada superficie, parte del material volviendo a la luna, y otra parte colgando ahí como un dragón rojizo-amarillento tratando de escapar de ese pequeño mundo en órbita alrededor del planeta gigante.

Sobre la superficie había una serie de depresiones volcánicas, que los inteligentes habitantes del tercer planeta habían bautizado como pateras, con el fondo plano, lleno de lava, rodeado de paredes verticales. En una de ellas, bautizada como Pele Patera, un objeto cristalino con apariencia de huevo de 15 metros de largo emergió de entre la lava, y empezó a flotar perezosamente entre la roca fundida, exponiendo su pulida superficie al vacio espacial.

(oO\oO\o)

—

(1)

Dije "vete si quieres irte,  
quédate si te quieres quedar".  
No me importaba si te quedabas junto a mi  
No me importaba si te ibas  
Y sé que nunca tuviste razón  
Admitiré que nunca estuve equivocado  
Nunca pude decidirme  
Improvisaba sobre la marcha.

Y aunque te traté como a una niña  
Voy a extrañarte por el resto de mi vida

Todo lo que necesito es un milagro, todo lo que necesito eres tu  
Todo lo que necesito es un milagro, todo lo que necesito eres tu  
Todo lo que necesito es un milagro, todo lo que necesito eres tu

Nunca tuve tiempo  
Y nuca tuve ninguna llamada  
Pero me desvié de mi camino solo para lastimarte,  
La única a quien no debí lastimar en absoluto  
Pensé que estaba muy bien  
Si, pensé que estaba siendo fuerte  
Pero es siempre la misma vieja historia  
Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes

Si alguna vez te encuentro  
Voy a amarte por el resto de tu vida.

Todo lo que necesito es un milagro, todo lo que necesito eres tu  
(Todo lo que necesito es un milagro)  
Todo lo que necesito es un milagro, todo lo que necesito eres tu  
(Todo lo que necesito es un milagro)  
Todo lo que necesito es un milagro, todo lo que necesito eres tu

Y si alguna vez te encuentro  
Voy a amarte por el resto de tu vida.

Todo lo que necesito es un milagro, todo lo que necesito eres tu  
(Todo lo que necesito es un milagro)  
Todo lo que necesito es un milagro, todo lo que necesito eres tu  
(Todo lo que necesito es un milagro)  
Todo lo que necesito es un milagro, todo lo que necesito eres tu  
(Todo lo que necesito es un milagro)  
Todo lo que necesito es un, todo lo que necesito es un  
Todo lo que necesito eres tu  
(Todo lo que necesito es un milagro)

**All I Need Is A Miracle (Todo lo que necesito es un Milagro)****  
****-Mike & The Mechanics**

—

(2) Para mejor ilustración, el sombrero de Henry 'Indiana' Jones Jr. es un fedora.

(3) es el nombre de una canción que aparece en la película de Disney 'Mary Poppins'.

(4) Un programa de protección. Método con el que desde el mundo espiritual se inhibe la transmisión de información clasificada. Consultar el arco del Señor del Terror en el Manga de 'Aa! Megami-sama!'

(5) Hermana menor, en forma afectuosa.

(6) Equivalente a saludar con un '¡Aquí estoy!', o '¡Ya llegué!'´o '¡Ya estoy en casa!', al volver al hogar.

(7) Hermana mayor, en forma cariñosa.

(8) Cuarto de baño donde se .localiza el furo o tina de baño sonde uno se sumerge en agua caliente después de haberse lavado el cuerpo completamente y con minuciosidad.

(9) kunoichi es el nombre con que se designa a las mujeres ninja. Su entrenamiento era tan especializado como el de los ninjas hombres, instruyéndoseles en artes que solamente podía usar una mujer. Y eran mortales.

(10) 'El Café del Gato', nombre del restaurante de Cologne

(11) 'Trepado de Colina' o 'Hill Climbing' es una competencia que consiste precisamente en trepar por el costado más inclinado de una colina (con ángulos de inclinación de alrededor de los 70 ó 75 grados, prácticamente una pared vertical, especialmente si se realiza sobre un vehículo), y gana el que llega más arriba, o el que llega a la cima, fallar significa que piloto y máquina rodarán cuesta abajo sin poder detenerse, con los riesgos que eso implica..


	5. 5 ¡Oh! ¡La vida es una competencia don

**Descargo ****legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes y canciones presentadas aquí, y cuyos derechos están registrados. Las canciones aquí publicadas están amparadas por derechos de autor, y su presencia aquí tampoco es con fines de lucro, sino para ilustrar y acompañar la historia, y de hecho se recomienda que lean el capítulo escuchando la música. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje tanto a los creadores de estos personajes como a los creadores de la música, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión.

"—Chino—"

"japonés"

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

**EFECTOS DE SONIDO**

—

**Conexión al Cielo.**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

—

(1)

_Una animada muchedumbre observa una pista de carreras, donde unos pequeños vehículos se mueven a gran velocidad._

You're coming up the walk,  
You're banging on the door  
The seconds of the loneliness  
are coming through the floor

_Dos go-karts se mueven casi al unísono, compitiendo nariz con nariz._

Let it run, Let it run, Let it run  
And out of the band comes a guitar man  
Singing come on let it run

_Un tercer go-kart se mueve adelante de los otros dos vehículos, y por la postura del conductor parece que está muy tranquilo._

Called up alone gathered up the light  
Told everyone that everything's was going fine

_Un grupo de motocicletas acelera en un tortuoso circuito, mientras la multitud ovaciona._

Let it run, Let it run, Let it run  
From out of the corner come Johnny Be Good  
Singing come on let it run

_Se ve a una motocicleta con configuración especial tratar de remontar la falda arenosa de una colina, rodando cuesta bajo cuando la potencia o el agarre de las llantas falla._

Whoa, and up above the stars are bright  
And we'll let it run let it run tonight

_Otra motocicleta trata de trepar la colina, quedándose a la mitad antes de rodar colina abajo_

Up above the stars are bright  
Let it run let it run tonight, tonight, tonight

_Los go-karts se mueven rápidamente sin darse cuartel mientras el puntero parece cada vez más tranquilo._

It's getting louder now it's pounding at my brain  
And if it ever stops I'm gonna start it up again

_Se ve la tabla general de posiciones, y los nombres 'Nekomi' y 'Furinkan' moviéndose hacia arriba._

Let it run, Let it run, Let it run  
From out of the valley came Long Tall Sally  
Singing come on let it run

**Let It Run  
- Electric Light Orchestra**

—

**5.- ¡Oh! ¡La vida es una competencia donde todos ganan!**

—

Diez de la mañana.

El área de competencias se localizaba a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, hacia el norte; tenía un circuito con subidas, bajadas, túneles y puentes, tenía otra pista asfaltada para los go-karts, con curvas en forma de 'S', curvas muy cerradas, todo combinado con tramos rectos para desarrollar velocidad...

...y estaba la colina...

...si es que se le podía llamar así.

"¿Esa es la colina?", dijo desmayadamente Hiroshi, empezando a sudar, y no precisamente por el brillante sol de ese caluroso día.

"¡Pero si parecen los restos de una mina de grava a cielo abierto (2)!", exclamó Daisuke.

Los demás integrantes del Club de Mecánica miraron a sus líderes nominales, Belldandy y Ranma, los vieron sonreír, y eso bastó para afirmar su confianza.

"Mire senpai", señaló Asuhara Keiko, una de las alumnas de primer año, con mucho talento a pesar de su juventud, dirigiéndose a Ranma, indicándo hacia los estandartes ondeando en los astabandera en la entrada principal, "hay competidores incluso de universidades, Tokio, Sendai, Nekomi y otros institutos especializados."

"Tranquilos, muchachos y muchachas", dijo Ranma, "no venimos a jugarnos la vida, es solo una competencia y vamos a divertirnos, créanme, conozco la diferencia, además, ¿qué les digo siempre? Si no te estás divirtiendo al hacerlo..."

"...lo estás haciendo mal", terminaron los demás a coro.

Animados, los integrantes de Club de Mecánica de Furinkan procedieron a descargar sus vehículos de competencia del transporte que el Ministerio de Educación les había prestado.

(oO\oO\o)

En cada una de las zonas de competencia había gradas para el público en general, aficionados a las competencias y alumnos de las diferentes escuelas que participaban en la competencia.

Así que Nabiki se encontró recorriendo las diferentes zonas de competencia, buscando obtener información para las diferentes apuestas que había organizado.

El encontrarse a Kasumi con su amiga Urd ya no era extraño, esas dos se habían vuelto inseparables.

Encontrar a Urd-san (Nabiki sabía que era otra diosa, por las marcas en su rostro, pero no sabía qué relación tenía con Belldandy-san y por qué estaba con Kasumi), ataviada con una entallada blusa escotada y anudada al frente dejando ver su suave y liso vientre, pantalones cortos que casi parecían pantaletas (y que no dejaban duda de que no había ropa interior ahí abajo), ciertamente tampoco era sorprendente, dada la personalidad alegre, sensual y coqueta de ella...

...ver a Kasumi vestida de la misma manera lanzó su quijada en dirección del piso terregoso.

"¿Onee-chan?", jadeó.

Ambas se dieron la vuelta, buscando con la mirada, haciendo pensar a Nabiki, a pesar de su sorpresa, de quién sería hermana mayor Urd-san.

"Ah, Nabiki-chan", saludó la hija Tendo mayor, "¿cómo va todo?"

"Bi-bie-bien", tartamudeó la Tendo mediana, "Kasumi, ¿qué llevas puesto?"

"Ah, ¿esto?", y Kasumi adoptó un postura que aullaba 'sexy' con un altavoz de alta potencia, "es lo último en moda para hermanas mayores", e intercambió un guiño con Urd.

El efecto fue espectacular.

Tres muchachos se fueron directamente contra unos de los postes de metal que sostenían las banderolas de las escuelas, una media docena no vieron por donde iban y desaparecieron debajo de las gradas, donde se pudo escuchar gritos y estruendos de cuerpos chocando contra tablas y tubos metálicos, mientras que dos docenas chocaban entre sí...

...por haber estado mirando embobados a Kasumi y no haber puesto atención a donde iban...

...y otras tres docenas echaron a correr, perseguidos por su parejas que querían enseñarles a no mirar lujuriosamente a otras mujeres mientras iban con ellas...

...blandiendo trozos de tubería e instrumentos semejantes para causar daño.

Urd sonrió y le dedicó una señal de 'pulgares arriba' a la mayor de las chicas Tendo.

Nabiki miró en derredor suyo y sonrió. "Si ese es el efecto de ese atuendo, y como yo también soy una hermana mayor, te lo pediré prestado alguna vez."

Urd le guiño un ojo a la Tendo mediana, chasqueó los dedos, y...

Baste decir que varios alumnos se perdieron las competencias por estar en la enfermería curándose las heridas que se habían provocado ellos mismos por haber colisionado con algo al ir caminando mirando hacia el trío de bellezas, sin ver por dónde iban.

(oO\oO\o)

Akane y Ukyo caminaron sin rumbo fijo, buscando con la mirada al equipo de la escuela Furinkan...

...y a Ranma.

"Tendo-san, Kuonji-san", sonó la voz infantil de...

"¿Ninomiya-sensei?", dijo Ukyo, encontrándose, efectivamente, con la profesora de inglés y encargada de la disciplina en Furinkan.

"Señoritas", dijo profesora, "necesito encontrar urgentemente a Saotome Ranma-san, o su prometida Odinsdatter-san... ¿Qué no es doloroso hacer eso?"

Ambas muchachas tuvieron que tomarse un instante mientras levantaba sus rostros del pedregoso terreno, se quitaban arena de la cara y escupían gravilla que había encontrado su camino al interior de sus bocas.

"¿Qué ocurrió con 'delincuente Saotome'?", preguntó Akane.

El rostro de la maestra se puso serio. "Después de analizar la conducta de Saotome Ranma-san, me he dado cuenta de que lo malinterpreté, y me he dado cuenta de que todo lo que ocurrió, de alguna forma ha sido culpa de su irresponsable y deshonorable padre. Saotome Ranma-san solamente trató de comportarse honorablemente, y yo, influenciada por el director Kuno, no pude verlo."

Ambas jóvenes se miraron entre sí, asombradas.

_¿Que __sigue?_, pensó Akane, _¿Kuno __Kodachi __va a __dejar __de __soltar __esa __carcajada __que __hace __chillar __a __los __perros? __¿Kuno __Tatewaki __va __a __comportarse __como __una __persona __normal?_

"¿Para que busca a Ran-chan, Ninomiya-sensei?", Ukyo terminó de limpiarse la cara.

"Debo advertirle del peligro a que se enfrentan en estas competencias."

Sobra decir que ante eso, Ukyo y Akane insistieron en ayudar a la preadolescente maestra a buscar al Club de Mecánica de Furinkan.

(oO\oO\o)

A Keiichi, como dicen por ahí, los calcetines se le sacudieron como persianas con el apasionado beso que estaba recibiendo.

Peorth se separó un poco para darle un cariñoso besito en la nariz. "Considera esto un adelanto de lo que te daré como recompensa cuando el equipo gane esta competencia, _my __dear_."

La idiota sonrisa de satisfacción del joven estudiante de ingeniería hubiera requerido de cirugía para podérsela quitar. Ni siquiera los silbidos de lobo (3), o los gritos de ánimo de los demás miembros del Club del Motor de la Universidad Tecnológica de Nekomi pudieron quitarle esa sensación de plenitud que solo Peorth podía hacerle sentir.

"Si una diosa nos encomienda una tarea," jadeó él, besándola en la mejilla, "¿qué podría impedirnos el triunfo?"

(oO\oO\o)

"¡Ran-chan!", la dulce voz de Belldandy llegó hasta los oídos del joven artista marcial.

Alzó una mano. "¡Aquí, Bell-chan!"

La joven diosa, ataviada con su traje de corredor y con su casco en la mano, corrió desde la entrada a la pista hasta la zona de pits asignada a Furinkan, dando un salto para abrazar al muchacho de la trenza, depositando un cariñoso beso en su mejilla.

"Estoy lista", dio un paso atrás y giró sobre sus talones para que Ranma pudiera apreciar su atuendo.

Ranma, sonrió. Para ser una chica tan tímida (considerando que se trataba de una diosa), Belldandy _**sabía**_ cómo coquetear con él sin hacerlo sentir incómodo. Y era porque expresaba genuino afecto y no insinuaba un ansia hormonal. "Pues ponte tu casco que tienes una carrera que ganar."

"¡Hai!"

(oO\oO\o)

Peorth se puso rígida al escuchar esa voz, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para ver si era _**ella**_, no pudo distinguirla de entre todas las demás mujeres jóvenes en la pista de carreras. La candidata más probable era la chica que se estaba acomodando en el asiento del go-kart del equipo de Furinkan, por el tono del cabello que salía por debajo del casco.

_¿Pero que tendría ella que estar haciendo ella en una escuela preparatoria? Tiene la edad adecuada, pero eso no significa que deba estar ahí._

No podía asegurarlo, ya que la visera polarizada impedía distinguir su rostro.

Por un instante pensó si _**ella**_ estaría cumpliendo algún contrato parecido al suyo. _No __lo __creo,__¿quién __podría __ser __**so **__**inteligent **__como __mi __Keiichi?_

(oO\oO\o)

"¡Saotome Ranma-san!"

"¡Ranma!"

"¡Ran-chan!"

Todos los integrantes del Club de Mecánica parpadearon desconcertados.

Ranma se dio la vuelta para confirmar lo que le habían dicho su sentido auditivo. _No, __no __me __falla __el __oído, __escuché __bien, __Ninomiya-sensei, __Akane __y __Ukyo... __juntas... __y __ninguna __ha __mandado __a __la __otra __a __dar __'un __pequeño __paso __para __el __hombre' __(4), __ni __la __profesora __las __ha __despojado __de __su __aura __de __batalla_, Ranma tuvo que sonreír para sí, pensando que estudiar con Bell-chan le daba más frases con las cuales hacer bromas.

Ninomiya Hinako se detuvo ante él y le dedicó una respetuosa reverencia.

Todos los demás miraron la escena, y luego miraron en derredor, esperando encontrar a los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis montados en sus propios go-karts y tomando su lugar en la línea de arranque en la pista.

"¿Ninomiya-sensei?", Ranma-kun abrió mucho sus ojos, desconcertado.

"Mi honor como educadora y el de la escuela Furinkan están en juego en este momento", dijo Hinako sin más preámbulo; "el desquiciado director Kuno intenta hacer trampa en esta competencia entre centros de estudio."

"¿Trampa?", Ranma cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos de su mano derecha, "¿qué hizo Kuno Coco-Loco?"

La profesora de inglés no pudo contener una risita ante el apodo que Ranma acababa de asignarle al director de la escuela Furinkan. "Pretende que nadie, especialmente nuestro instituto, gane esta competencia. Me he enterado que participó en la contratación de un equipo de corredores profesionales... Aparentemente, se enteró de que alguien en el grupo Industrial Aoshima estaba buscando competidores profesionales del extranjero, y se puso de acuerdo con ellos para asociarse y evitar que las escuelas ganen. Parece que el heredero Aoshima, que asiste a la Universidad Tecnológica de Nekomi, desea obligar a una integrante femenina del Club de Motor de esa casa de estudios pase a formar parte de su propio Club."

Ranma enarcó las cejas. _¿Acaso __los __idiotas __como __Ryoga __o __Kuno __logran __llegar __a __la __universidad?_ "¿Y por qué corredores profesionales, Ninomiya-sensei?"

"El desquiciado director desea humillar completamente al Club de Mecánica, y, en caso de lograr su objetivo, utilizar esta derrota como pretexto para desaparecerlo. En el caso de Aoshima Toshiyuke-san parece que tiene algún tipo de enemistad unilateral con otro estudiante de nombre Morisato-san."

_¿Morisato?_, pensó Ranma, ese apellido siempre lo hacía recordar ese tiempo en Kushiro.

Con un fluido movimiento, Belldandy se quitó el arnés de seguridad que la fijaba al asiento del go-kart y levantó la visera polarizada. El gesto sereno, la sonrisa amable y la mirada tierna estaban notoriamente ausentes del rostro de la joven, sustituidos por un entrecejo fruncido y unos labios apretados. "¿Desaparecer el Club de Mecánica de Furinkan?", el tono de voz, usualmente dulce, estaba ahora teñido de ira; "¿pretenden hacer trampa en una competencia?"

Belldandy – sonrisa + entrecejo fruncido = ¡corran!

Ranma, que tenía su propio gesto severo en la cara, se volvió a mirar a Bell-chan, ojos azules sobre ojos azules.

Todos pudieron sentir como se electrificaba el ambiente mientras Belldandy y Ranma se comunicaban sin palabras.

Belldandy asintió, cerró su casco y se volvió a acomodar en el asiento del pequeño carro de competencia.

Ukyo intercambió una mirada con Akane, con la sensación de tener un hueco en el vientre. La comunicación entre Ranma y Belldandy había ocurrido en un nivel profundamente íntimo. Ella nunca había podido lograr un entendimiento tan completo con el joven artista marcial, ni siquiera cuando eran niños.

Akane se sentía peor, el vacío no lo sentía en el vientre, sino en el pecho, porque la joven artista marcial si había empezado a tener un grado de acercamiento parecido, apenas había empezado a ser un atisbo, pero ella se había cerrado completamente, demasiado orgullosa como para admitir, y mucho menos compartir, sus sentimientos..., sobre todo con Ranma...

...y ahora era ella la que había perdido el acceso a esa intimidad.

Ranma se volvió y les miró fijamente. "Creo, Ninomiya-sensei, que lo correcto es que vayan ustedes con los de la Universidad de Nekomi y les compartan esta información, para que ellos también estén prevenidos."

Hinako consideró esas palabras por un momento. "En verdad, esa es la acción correcta a seguir", le dedicó otra inclinación al joven de la trenza, "buscaré a los integrantes de ese otro centro de estudios y les advertiré, Saotome Ranma-san", la profesora se alejó rápidamente rumbo a la salida del circuito de karts.

Entonces sonó una voz femenina llena de un dejo de esperanza. "¿Ran-chan?"

Ranma inclinó la cabeza para mirar a la recién llegada. Era una chica indudablemente de universidad, entre los 19 y 20 años, de pelo negro corto, de figura hermosa y alegres ojos castaños.

Ella sin duda había madurado y su fisonomía había cambiado, pero esos grandes, alegres y pícaros ojos color chocolate eran los mismos.

Otro recuerdo infantil, preservado en su memoria para no perderse, invaluable para el joven artista marcial...

...y un nombre salió de sus labios.

(oO\oO\o)

Morisato Megumi entró al terreno de la pista asfaltada para go-karts.

_¡Vaya! __¿Dónde __se __habrán __metido __Kei-chan __y __los __demás? __Es __hora __de __la __competencia __de __karts __y __ellos __deberían __estar __aquí_, pensó, un tanto inquieta.

"... de nombre Morisato-san."

Megumi se dio la vuelta al escuchar el nombre de su hermano mayor, y miró a la muchacha que estaba hablando...

...demasiada madurez para hablar, parecía una adulta en el cuerpo de una niña.

Vio a la joven que había saltado del asiento del go-kart abriendo la visera de su casco, y al joven peinado con una trenza que se volvió a mirarla...

...esos dos pares de ojos color del cielo parecieron brillar como hielo mientras intercambiaban miradas.

Entonces el muchacho de cabello negro peinado en una trenza...

..._¿No __lo __conozco __de __algún __lado? __Esos __ojos..._

...se volvió para decirle algo a la chica que hablaba en forma adulta, que buscara al equipo de la Universidad de Nekomi.

Y, antes de alejarse, la muchacha dijo el nombre del joven de ojos azules...

...Saotome Ranma-san.

Antes de poderse contener, Megumi soltó el nombre que no había dicho en voz alta en más o menos diez años, un nombre que toda la familia Morisato atesoraba como el pequeño hijo/hermano que había salido de sus vidas y había dejado un enorme hueco; Megumi recordaba que había pasado una temporada llena de depresión por la ausencia de su 'hermanito'. Todavía hoy, Megumi y Keiichi evitaban mencionarlo en presencia de sus padres, porque invariablemente ellos se ponían melancólicos. Pero ambos hermanos no dudaban en recordarlo, murmurando su nombre, preguntándose a menudo qué habría pasado con él, a veces temiendo que su terrible padre hubiese conseguido dejarlo inválido, loco, o algo peor. "¿Ran-chan?", y no pudo dejar de sonreír como una idiota.

(oO\oO\o)

"¿Megumi-nee-chan?" barbotó Ranma-kun, sus expresivos ojos muy abiertos.

Akane y Ukyo casi se van de cara sobre la cubierta de asfalto de la pista ante el despliegue de emociones del joven Saotome.

_¿Hermana mayor Megumi?_

La joven universitaria dio un salto y abrazó con alegría al joven artista marcial. "¡Ototo-chan (5)!"

Ranma soltó una alegre risa, una risa libre, una risa que hablaba simplemente de su alegría.

Las dos ex prometidas se miraron entre sí. Esa carcajada era algo que nunca habían escuchado salir de la boca de Ranma...

_...Tal __vez __él __nunca __antes __tuvo __motivos __para __reír __así..., __o __tal __vez __sí, __pero __nunca __nos __preocupamos __por __escucharlo_, se dijeron entre sí con una mirada de tristeza...

...y no pudieron dejar de notar la alegre mirada que Belldandy le estaba dedicando a Ranma...

...cuando la joven de pelo negro había saltado a abrazar al joven de la trenza, ambas chicas, como en un reflejo pavloviano (6), se habían tensado y habían estado a punto de soltar gritos, insultos y reclamos y hacer una escena de celos que culminaría en una paliza, pero el inusitado despliegue de emociones del joven Saotome las había sacado de balance, obligándolas a detenerse y pensar...

...Ranma ya no era su prometido...

...esa desconocida lo había llamado 'hermano menor'...

...y solo había alegría en el abrazo que ambos estaban compartiendo...

...finalmente, la mirada de absoluta confianza de Belldandy...

_¿Es que esta... chica... no siente celos?_

Ranma tomó a la diosa por los hombros, los labios curvados en una enorme sonrisa. "Bell-chan, ¿recuerdas que te he hablado de la familia de Takano-san y Keima-san en Kushiro?

Otra vez la sensación de un hueco en el estómago...

...un hueco en el pecho para Akane...

...Ranma no tocaba a las personas...

...excepto si era un puñetazo o una patada...

...un comportamiento sin duda enseñado por su padre...

...y ahora estaba ahí, abrazando a una mujer joven a la que llamaba 'Hermana Mayor', y tomando a otra muchacha de los hombros, en un gesto de intimidad y confianza.

Belldandy se rió alegremente. "Esa fue la época en que nos conocimos, Ran-chan, incluso los recuerdo por lo que me platicaste de ellos en esa época."

"Un momento", Ranma se volvió a mirar la chica Morisato, "si tú estás aquí, ese Morisato-san...", miró a la chica a la que había llamado 'hermana mayor' por última vez hacía casi diez años, "¿...Kei-nii-chan?"

Megumi soltó una carcajada. "¿Recuerdas como casi se subía a las paredes cuando lo llamábamos así?"

"Ha sido un recuerdo que ha alegrado mis noches cuando necesitaba reír un poco", sonrió el joven artista marcial. "Pero podremos reunirnos después, es necesario que le avises que están tratando de sabotear todo el evento, un tal Aoshima y el director de mi escuela", y terminó de contarle lo que le acababa de decir la profesora.

Megumi se puso seria. "¿Aoshima?", asintió, "ok, Ran-chan, voy a avisarle a Kei-chan", dio media vuelta para echar a correr.

"Meg-chan", sonrió Ranma, deteniéndola; "dile también que mi equipo dará todo para ganar, y que espero que su equipo haga lo mismo"

Megumi sonrió. "Seguro, Ran-chan", le dedicó una señal de 'pulgares arriba'. "Hazme un favor, no desparezcas otros diez años, Takano-san y Keima-san quieren saber de ti", y se alejó a toda carrera.

Ranma se volvió a mirar a sus compañeros. "Bueno, chicos y chicas, Kuno Coco-Loco acaba de sobrepasar el límite. No sé si ganemos, conozco a Kei-nii-chan, y si ha llegado a ser la mitad de bueno que Keima-san, la gente de su equipo van a ser oponentes de cuidado", se inclinó junto a Belldandy que estaba terminando de ajustarse el arnés. "Lo que sí sé es que nos vamos a divertir mucho ganándole a esos profesionales", le sonrió a la diosa. "Has que se coman tu polvo Tenshi-chan."

El casco no pudo ocultar la sonrisa de nivel nuclear que iluminó el rostro de Belldandy ante la franca demostración de confianza, ni disimular el brillo en sus ojos.

Akane y Ukyo reconocieron ese destello, a fuerza de haberlo visto muchas veces en otro par de ojos azules. Era el mismo resplandor que aparecía en los ojos de Ranma cuando, como decía él, 'se ponía serio', y se preparaba para soltar insultos y a patear traseros.

(oO\oO\o)

Había sido durante el primer fin de semana que Belldandy y Ranma pasaron juntos, la misma semana que él y la diosa habían salido de la casa Tendo.

La joven diosa del presente se había levantado como siempre, alegre y cantando. Cuando llegó a la cocina, notó la figura de Ranma en el jardín del tempo, concentrado en la ejecución de una sencilla kata de Tai-Chi, buscando su centro antes de iniciar el entrenamiento avanzado.

Era una danza de armonía.

A pesar de la implícita violencia contenida en esos fluidos y tranquilos movimientos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, no se podía negar que la forma en que Ranma ejecutaba la kata explicaba sin palabras el porqué se le llamaba _**arte**_ marcial.

Sin siquiera intentar detener su impulso, Belldandy salió al jardín, cambiando su ropa mientras se movía, transformándola en algo parecido a la ropa del joven de la trenza: unos holgados pantalones blancos y una camisa azul cielo estilo chino de manga corta. Sin decir una palabra para no distraerlo, la joven diosa se colocó detrás de él y empezó a seguir sus movimientos, imitándolos a la perfección...

..._Si __Ran-chan __ama __las __artes __marciales, __entonces __voy a __compartir __este __amor __con __él..._

La tranquilizante kata continuó durante diez minutos más y concluyeron frente a frente.

Ranma sonrió abiertamente y adoptó de nuevo la posición inicial. Belldandy le sonrió a su vez y lo imitó, como en una imagen en el espejo...

...La derecha de él y la izquierda de ella...

...La derecha de ella y la izquierda de él...

...en una tranquila danza que no contenía violencia, aunque el potencial estaba ahí, pero no daba el último paso para convertirse en ofensiva.

Ambos danzaron en armonía, poniendo sus corazones en los movimientos.

Una sencilla armonía de espíritus.

Sin exigir, sin demandar, sin presionar, simplemente expresando su amor, Belldandy se convirtió en la primera alumna de Ranma, y ambos entrenaron juntos desde entonces.

(oO\oO\o)

Morisato Keiichi ayudó a Hasegawa Sora a ponerse el casco.

"¡Oi! ¡Kei-chan! ¡Peorth-chan!"

El joven estudiante de ingeniería sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hermana. Se alegró de ver que había podido llegar a tiempo de ver las competencias.

"Megumi-chan, _**dear**_", saludó Peorth cálidamente.

"¡Kei-chan!", soltó Megumi con una alegre risotada, "¡Acabo de encontrar a Ran-chan!"

Peorth abrió mucho sus ojos. El nombre 'Ran-chan' había aparecido muchas veces en las conversaciones de los hermanos Morisato, y una noche, Keiichi le había hablado del pequeño artista marcial que había aparecido un día ante su familia y se había convertido en parte de ellos, y cómo su ausencia de casi diez años todavía era un tema doloroso para todos. La diosa sonrió. Quería conocer a ese 'Ran-chan' tan especial.

Los ojos de Keiichi se iluminaron. "¿Dónde?", tomó a su hermana por los hombros.

"Está en el equipo de Furinkan", explicó ella, y procedió a relatarle lo que el joven a quién ambos consideraban un hermano pequeño le había advertido.

"Aoshima", susurró tristemente Hasegawa Sora.

Todos sabían que a la joven estudiante de ingeniería le gustaba el presuntuoso heredero Aoshima, que solo parecía tener ojos para lo que _**no**_ podía tener, como el liderazgo del Club...

...o Peorth.

Keiichi asintió y ajustó las correas del go-kart para sujetar bien a su joven compañera de equipo. "Hasegawa, ¿entiendes que lo que intenta hacer Aoshima es incorrecto?"

La reacción de la pequeña estudiante de ingeniería fue una mueca de ira. "Claro que sí, senpai, Aoshima-san necesita aprender a jugar limpio" Hubo un gesto de absoluta seguridad en el rostro adolescente de la estudiante de ingeniería. "Cuando termine con él va a rogar por mi atención."

Keiichi le sonrió. Las lecciones para incrementar su autoestima que Peorth le había dado a la joven universitaria estaban rindiendo fruto. "Entonces, a ganarle a esos profesionales."

(oO\oO\o)

El emparrillado (7) estaba delante de las gradas; inmediatamente había una curva cerrada hacia la izquierda, que se conectaba directamente con una curva en 'S'; después seguía otra curva hacia la derecha, un recta muy corta, y otra curva a la derecha; una recta muy larga que pasaba por el costado de las gradas, conectándose con una curva a la derecha con otra recta que pasaba atrás del graderío y continuaba hasta llegar a otra curva hacia la derecha; tras otra recta, había una suave curva a la derecha que conducía hacia un puente, al bajar el puente había una curva en forma de pera que llegaba a otra recta que pasaba por debajo del puente, y volvía al punto de salida.

Los karts iba a recorrer esa pista cinco veces, en la modalidad de carrera de velocidad (o sprint).

El puntaje se iba a asignar según la posición en la que llegaran a la línea de meta. 10 puntos al primero, 8 puntos al segundo, 6 puntos al tercero y 4 puntos al cuarto lugar, el resto recibiría dos puntos; si el vehículo no concluía la carrera, el equipo no recibiría calificación.

(oO\oO\o)

"Corredores a su punto de salida", barbotó el anunciador a través de los altoparlantes de la pista.

Todos los equipos se apresuraron a empujar los pequeños vehículos hasta sus lugares asignados.

Las posiciones de salida se habían determinado antes de llegar a la competencia. Los jueces habían visitado las escuelas para verificar los vehículos y certificar que se trataba de escuelas auténticas, con vehículos diseñados y armados en las instalaciones de la escuela, verificando que estaban dentro de los parámetros de la competencia. En el caso de los karts y las motocicletas de carrera, tomaron el tiempo en que los vehículos recorrían 500 metros en línea recta, y ese tiempo era el que se usaría para asignar el lugar de salida. Cada vehículo ya había sido revisado para evitar que se hicieran modificaciones posteriores para mejorar su desempeño. Si había alguna diferencia, se descontaban 20 segundos del tiempo registrado, lo que quería decir que podrían iniciar la carrera en último lugar.

Al Club del Motor de la Universidad de Nekomi le habían asignado el sitio seis, inmediatamente adelante del Club de Mecánica de Furinkan en el lugar siete. Al Club Cuatro Ruedas de la Universidad de Nekomi le asignaron el sitio cuatro.

En cinco vueltas, lo que determinaría al vencedor, sería la pericia del piloto.

(oO\oO\o)

"Damas y caballeros", dijo el anunciador por el sistema de altavoces, "¡Arranquen sus motores!"

Los corredores activaron el encendido del kart (8), y el aire se llenó de los agudos rugidos de las máquinas.

_Amigo __mío_, pensó Belldandy dirigiéndose a su vehículo, _¿tienes __confianza __en __mí?_

_No __tiene __ni __que __preguntar, __mi __señora __Belldandy_, fue la respuesta que obtuvo del pequeño carro de competencia.

_Entonces, necesito de toda la potencia que puedas darme, y, a cambio, yo te daré toda mi pericia para conducirte._

_Con todo mi ser, Belldandy-sama._

La diosa sonrió debajo del casco, y sus manos acariciaron el volante. Cada tornillo, cada tuerca, cada parte del vehículo eran amigos cercanos, y, en conjunto, un armonioso arreglo de partes donde ella, Ranma y todos los miembros del Club de Mecánica habían puesto un poco de su amor...

...y ese amor era una fuente de poder.

"¡Preparados!", aulló el sistema de altavoces.

Junto a la línea de salida, un juez levantó una bandera color verde.

"¡Arranquen!", gritó el anunciador, claramente emocionado, al momento que el juez bajó la bandera.

El rugido de los motores cambió a un tono más alto cuando los frenos se liberaron, los aceleradores se presionaron y los vehículos se lanzaron a la competencia (9).

(oO\oO\o)

Shampoo, irreconocible sin su vestuario de amazona y su acostumbrado peinado, vestida con un traje para motociclista y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo atada en su nuca, entró a los terrenos de la zona de competencia empujando una motocicleta. Junto a ella iba un muy sonriente y muy orgulloso Ti Xue (10), su padre.

La joven amazona también sonreía, no de ese modo vacuo que le dedicaba al mundo en general, sino una auténtica sonrisa de felicidad.

(oO\oO\o)

Una muy sorprendida matriarca amazona, seguida de un muy disgustado maestro de las armas ocultas (a quién sus enemigos, y no pocos de sus contados amigos, llamaban 'chico-pato', o también 'cerebro de pato'), entraron siguiendo a Shampoo y su padre.

"¿En serio esto entusiasma a Shampoo?", dijo Mousse, expresando, sin saberlo, los pensamientos de Cologne.

"Hay una atmósfera de competencia", dijo la matriarca, "algo casi tan feroz como los torneos entre las guerreras de la aldea, pero el uso de esas máquinas...", meneó la cabeza, "casi me hace pensar que es también una competencia feroz de intelectos. Eso tiene sentido si se trata de Saotome Ranma, pero no creí que Shampoo tuviera esa misma inclinación de estratega."

Mousse miró a Cologne como si le hubiera brotado otra cabeza del cuello. "¿Competencia de intelectos? ¿Estratega?"

Cologne lo miró burlonamente. "¿De verdad nunca te diste cuenta que gran parte de la habilidad de Ranma-san consiste en su fenomenal intelecto y su capacidad para la estrategia?"

Mousse parpadeó como una lechuza enfrente de un reflector. "Pero todos sabemos que Saotome es un idiota, solo gana haciendo trampa."

La matriarca amazona soltó una risotada que casi la hace caerse de su bastón. "El guerrero idiota es aquel que se mete en un combate sin una estrategia. ¿Trampa?", meneó la cabeza, "estrategia, muchacho, estrategia. La inteligencia siempre vencerá a la fuerza bruta. Pero en el caso de Ranma-san, tenemos el caso de un estratega armado no solo con su inteligencia, sino que también tiene a su disposición mucha fuerza bruta, y esa combinación es prácticamente invencible", Cologne le dirigió una desdentada sonrisa. "Dime señor Tiempo Compartido, ¿cómo crees tu que Ranma-san puede aprender técnicas de artes marciales simplemente viendo cómo se ejecutan?"

Mousse parpadeó desconcertado.

Cologne lo miró fijamente. "En realidad nunca te habías detenido a pensarlo, ¿verdad?" No esperó una respuesta. "No solo he venido a ver qué está haciendo Shampoo, también quiero ver como aplica Ranma-san su formidable intelecto a una competencia de habilidad y estrategia."

"我希望你只是真的来了一看，小 (11)", dijo una voz a su espalda en chino.

La matriarca se puso rígida. Ella conocía esa voz, la había escuchado por primera vez cuando tenía aproximadamente la edad que tenía ahora Shampoo, y nadie la había llamado así desde entonces; como campeona de la tribu, las demás guerreras la trataban con respeto, y la única que se había tomado la atribución de tratarla como una niña había sido...

...se dio la vuelta con mucha lentitud...

Los ojos casi salen volando de la cara de la matriarca. "La diosa", jadeó.

Mousse se dio la vuelta, incidentalmente, haciendo que sus gruesos lentes cayeran ante sus ojos. La imagen era conocida por todos en la provincia donde se asentaba la aldea amazona, existían pinturas y lienzos con la imagen de la mujer de piel bronceada, marcas azules en el rostro y cabello blanco...

...y ahí estaba ella, con ropa moderna, más joven que en las pinturas, aparentando incluso una edad semejante a la de Tendo Kasumi, que estaba a su lado, junto con su hermana Nabiki...

...la diosa.

Cologne nunca supo (en realidad ni siquiera intentó investigar) cómo había podido leer la intención de la amazona y del joven maestro de las armas ocultas de arrodillarse a sus pies, pero la diosa levantó su mano. "No", dijo, deteniendo a la matriarca y al guerrero antes de que iniciaran el movimiento de postrarse ente ella. "Tu me conoces mejor que eso, Cologne-chan, sabes que no busco adoración."

"Megami-sama (12)", Cologne se relajó un poco, aunque hizo un movimiento de respeto inclinando su cabeza.

La diosa negó con la cabeza. "A pesar de la Renovación, recuerdo mi paso por tu hogar en China, y recuerdo haberte pedido que me llamaras por mi nombre, Cologne-chan."

"Si, Urd-sama", la matriarca ensayó una media sonrisa, y miró de reojo a Mousse, que se había quedado de una pieza mientras que un rastro de sangre fluía desde su nariz, sus ojos fijos en las tres hermosas mujeres con camisas anudadas debajo de los senos y pantalones cortos como ropa interior. Cologne no pudo evitar soltar una risotada cuando el muchacho se fue de espaldas, una sonrisa de idiota en su rostro.

Kasumi y Nabiki intercambiaron una sonrisa e hicieron la mímica de soplar sobre la punta de sus dedos índices derechos como si soplaran el humo del cañón de un revólver.

(oO\oO\o)

"Creo que tu bisabuela se entretuvo allá atrás", dijo Tissue mirando disimuladamente hacia atrás mientras ayudaba a su hija a estacionar su motocicleta cerca del pit (13) asignado al equipo de Furinkan en la pista de carreras de motocicletas.

Shampoo meneó la cabeza. "Si bisabuela quiere ver la competencia, es mejor que se busque un buen lugar."

(oO\oO\o)

Primera vuelta.

Conforme a la estrategia trazada por Ranma y ella, Belldandy se concentró en no perder posiciones, y en adelantar lentamente a los otros competidores.

_La carrera no se gana en la primera vuelta, se gana en la última._

Primera curva, cerrada hacia la izquierda.

Los karts no tienen un sistema diferencial en las ruedas posteriores (14), que son las ruedas impulsoras, por lo que los virajes cerrados deben hacerse dejando resbalar el eje trasero e inclinando el chasis del vehículo para recargar el peso sobre la rueda en el lado externo de la curva, para que la rueda del lado interno se levante y tenga menos fricción con la pista para que de esa forma resbale más.

"¡Vean a los dos vehículos de Nekomi y al de Furinkan tomar la primera curva!", clamó el anunciador en los altavoces. "¡Qué manera de conducir!"

Zig-zag-zig vino la curva en 'S', rebasando a otros vehículos, y luego una curva un poco más abierta hacia la derecha para tomar la primera recta larga.

El kart del Club Cuatro Ruedas de Nekomi se colocó en la punta, mientras que el Club del Motor de Nekomi y el Club de Mecánica de Furinkan se colocaron detrás de él, como si el auto puntero los fuera remolcando con una cuerda.

Otra curva abierta a la derecha, para entrar a la segunda recta larga.

(oO\oO\o)

Shampoo sintió que se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca.

Se movió alrededor de su motocicleta como si la estuviera revisando. En realidad estaba escudriñando su entorno.

Los dos hombres corpulentos, cada uno llevando una cubeta de plástico, con sus cabezas cubiertas con sendas gorras de beisbolista y ataviados con overoles naranja que se movían directamente hacia los pits asignados a Nekomi y Furinkan, que, coincidentemente, estaban juntos.

Cuando se separaron, y uno se dirigió hacia la motocicleta del Club del Motor de Nekomi y el otro hacia la máquina del Club de Mecánica de Furinkan, algo le dijo a la joven guerrera que no era coincidencia que los objetivos de esos dos hombres estuvieran uno al lado del otro.

"¡Deténganse!", gritó, al ver que de sus respectivos recipientes sacaban una botella de vidrio con crudos tapones de tela rasgada y llenos de algo que se parecía mucho a la gasolina.

Ellos la miraron y parpadearon. En un fluido movimiento, ambos sacaron de los bolsillos de sus overoles unos pequeños objetos metálicos en forma de caja.

Eran unos encendedores zippo.

Shampoo sonrió ferozmente, mostrando los dientes...

...con una flexión de sus muñecas, extrajo sus chúi de su espacio personal.

(oO\oO\o)

Otra curva a la derecha para entrar a la última recta, la más corta, una suave curva y luego la pendiente para pasar sobre el puente.

Inmediatamente bajando del puente entraban en una gran vuelta en forma de pera, para pasar por el túnel debajo del puente, y llegar nuevamente al emparrillado.

Segunda vuelta.

(oO\oO\o)

"¡Senpai! ¡Senpai!", Keiko llegó corriendo a la zona de pits en la pista de karts. "¡Pronto, senpai!"

Ranma abrió mucho los ojos al ver a la joven integrante del Club de Mecánica, con rastros de aceite quemado en su overol, el rostro manchado de hollín y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "¿Asuhara-san (15)?"

(oO\oO\o)

Dos de los jueces ya se encontraban en el área, acompañados de media docena de policías uniformados.

Ambos saboteadores estaban tendidos en el piso, con sus narices rotas, completamente noqueados. La motocicleta con las marcas del Club del Motor de Nekomi solo necesitaba que le cambiaran los neumáticos, ya que un poco de gasolina encendida sobre el piso las había quemado, y la oportuna intervención de dos fornidos estudiantes de ingeniería había evitado que el fuego se propagara hasta el motor.

Pero la motocicleta de Furinkan era un desecho. Las partes mecánicas tal vez se podrían reciclar, pero la cubierta de fibra de vidrio, los neumáticos y el cableado eléctrico eran insalvables.

Ranma hizo rechinar sus dientes.

Uno de los jueces se le acercó. "Lo siento Saotome-san, pero debemos apegarnos a las reglas, y si no tienen un vehículo de repuesto para competir deberemos evaluarlos con cero puntos", el hombre apretó los labios, en un gesto de frustración.

"¿Tal vez puedan usar motocicleta de Shampoo?" dijo una voz detrás del juez.

Ranma y el juez se volvieran a mirar a la amazona. El joven Saotome casi no la reconoce, sin su peinado acostumbrado y vestida con un overol; reconoció al padre de la amazona junto a una motocicleta desconocida, pero que estaba marcada como parte del Club de Mecánica de Furinkan. "¿Shampoo?"

El juez se ajustó sus redondos lentes y miró el reglamento. "El aparato debe pertenecer al Club o a un miembro del mismo, y debe haber sido verificado antes de la competencia."

La amazona sacó de sus bolsillos una credencial de Furinkan, con su foto y su nombre correctamente escrito, una hoja de horarios donde se le veía registrada en el Club de Mecánica, y finalmente una hoja donde uno de los jueces había verificado al vehículo. "Shampoo se registró recientemente, por eso Shampoo no llegó junto con el resto del equipo, pero juez fue muy amable en certificar motocicleta de Shampoo en Furinkan. Shampoo vino a unirse al equipo, esperando poder dar vueltas de práctica... Pero creo que motocicleta puede competir y ganar."

El juez asintió revisando el documento de certificación y anotando en su libreta, sonriendo casi hasta las orejas. Según el procedimiento, deberían revisar la nueva motocicleta. _¡Qué__diablos!__¡Acaban__de__atentar__contra__estos__muchachos!_ "Muy bien, pueden proceder", y marcó en su formato que la nueva máquina había recibido la segunda verificación y podía arrancar desde la posición 4.

Ranma miró a su ex pretendiente, tratando de decidir si confiaba en ella o no. "Muy bien, Shampoo usaremos tu máquina."

"¿Ran-chan?" dijo de nuevo la voz femenina de la chica Morisato a su espalda.

(oO\oO\o)

Morisato Keiichi, su hermana y su novia entraron corriendo a la zona de pits.

El joven Morisato emitió un suspiro de alivio al ver que los daños no iban más allá de los neumáticos, y podían cambiárselos en menos de tres minutos.

Otaki estaba buscando las llantas de repuesto mientras Tamiya estaba subiendo la motocicleta sobre los gatos hidráulicos.

"¿Senpai?", dijo Keiichi aproximándose al corpulento director del Club del Motor.

Tamiya emitió un profundo suspiro. "Discúlpanos, Morisato-kun."

Keiichi abrió mucho sus ojos. "¿Eh?"

Otro suspiro del corpulento estudiante de ingeniería. "Cuando entramos en esta competencia y acordamos nuestra apuesta, nunca pensamos que Aoshima fuera tan bajo como para recurrir al sabotaje para conseguir que Peorth-san pasase a formar parte del Club Cuatro Ruedas."

A Keiichi casi se le desorbitan los ojos. "¿Me repites eso, senpai?"

"Tamiya-san", la voz de Peorth resonó cortante como una navaja bien afilada, "no estaba consciente que mi permanencia en el Club del Motor pudiese ser objeto del azar, y tampoco estaba consciente de que pudieran apostar sobre mi persona como si mi opinión no importase."

Tamiya se puso a sudar. Cuando quería, la gentil muchacha podría ser temible, casi como... _**ella**_. "Mil disculpas, Peorth-san, pero después de que Aoshima derribó la casa-club y nos saboteó para que no pudiésemos conseguir fondos... Estábamos tan desesperados que fue hasta después que nos dimos cuenta de lo que Aoshima nos había orillado a apostar."

"¿Exactamente qué fue, senpai?" la voz del joven Morisato sonó sorprendentemente parecida a la de su novia, mientras tomaba una llave de tuercas y empezaba a jugar con ella, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos como si fuese una navaja de mariposa.

Tamiya ahora tragó saliva. Pocas cosas hacían enojar al gentil muchacho Morisato, y que se metieran con su novia estaba en la parte alta de la corta lista. Tamiya y Otaki podían dejarle caer trabajo de la nada, podían disponer de su tiempo, su dinero y hasta podían disponer de su talento como corredor y para reparar motores, y Morisato-kun sonreiría y se pondría a trabajar, pero NO podían intervenir en su relación con Peorth. Tamiya empezó a sudar al ver como giraba la llave de tuercas en la mano derecha del joven estudiante de ingeniería. Los senpai sabían del tratamiento que Peorth-san le había administrado a Hasegawa para quitarle su complejo de inferioridad, pero parecía que Morisato-kun había recibido algo parecido. Tragó mas saliva. "Si ganamos, el Club Cuatro Ruedas nos cederá su casa-club y todo el material que tengan. Si perdemos, Peorth-san pasa a formar parte del Club Cuatro Ruedas y el Club del Motor desaparece."

De un fluido movimiento, Peorth tomó la llave de tuercas de las manos de Keiichi y procedió a atizarle en su dura cabeza al senpai.

Otaki, tomando la ruta de la mejor parte del valor, se concentró en cambiar los neumáticos y en revisar la máquina, teniendo cuidado de no pisar a Tamiya, que ahora estaba tendido sobre el frio suelo, examinando atentamente los canarios que orbitaban alrededor de su cabeza.

Peorth sonrió devolviéndole la llave de tuercas a su novio. "Sé que fue una acción sin sentido, e indigna de una diosa de primera clase, categoría dos, ilimitada... Pero me hizo sentir muy bien."

"A ti y a mí, Peorth-chan", sonrió Keiichi.

Megumi se les acercó, miró a Tamiya examinándose el lóbulo frontal desde dentro, concluyó que seguramente se lo merecía, y señaló hacia el área vecina, sonriendo como cien millones de yenes. "Ahí está Ran-chan", señaló.

Otaki los vio alejarse, aliviado de no ser el siguiente blanco de la ira de Peorth-san. Miró a su inconsciente amigo y cómplice. "Mejor tu que yo, Den-chan, mejor tu que yo." Y se concentró en cambiar los neumáticos.

(oO\oO\o)

Ranma se volvió a mirar a Megumi, que ahora estaba acompañada de un muchacho bajito y simpático, y de una mujer joven que...

_...¿Las __diosas __también __van __a __la __universidad?_, pensó fijándose en las marcas azules en el rostro de ella.

"¿Kei-nii-chan?" Ranma sonrió, el joven Morisato había madurado, pero al igual que su hermana, sus ojos castaños eran prácticamente los mismos.

"Oh, no", dijo Keiichi, cubriéndose dramáticamente los ojos con una mano, en una clara muestra de estar bromeando, "¡el dueto de los terribles hermanitos menores ha vuelto a reunirse!"

Sin poderse contener, ambos jóvenes se abrazaron, como dos hermanos que no se han visto desde hacía mucho tiempo, y Megumi se les unió riendo por el deleite de estar los tres juntos de nuevo.

Peorth estaba claramente complacida. El joven Ran-chan era un atractivo joven con aspecto de atleta, un artista marcial, según lo que le había platicado Keiichi...

...tenía la marca de un encantamiento transformacional...

_...Jusenkyo..._

...una poderosa e irresistible aura, muy semejante a la de los hermanos Morisato...

...Peorth recordó la manía de Mishima-san (entre otras jóvenes) por conquistar a Keiichi, y sabía de la popularidad de Megumi entre los estudiantes de la universidad...

...y la marca eterna del amor divino...

_Que __interesante_, pensó, _un __ente __divino __ha __demostrado __su __amor __por __él, __igual __que __mi __Keiichi_, entonces parpadeó desconcertada. _¿Belldandy?_

"Entonces estamos compitiendo", sonrió el joven de la trenza.

"Como cuando retábamos a Keima-san", Keiichi sonrió a su vez.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza. "Esto hay que celebrarlo."

"Cuando ganemos", dijo Megumi.

Los dos muchachos la miraron sonriendo. "Cuando ganemos", corearon.

"¿No me presentas a tu joven amigo, Keiichi, _**my **__**dear**_?"

"Oh, perdóname, querida", se sonrojó el muchacho, sus palabras haciendo que las cejas de Ranma desaparecieran debajo de la línea del flequillo que insistía en colgar delante de su frente.

"Ah, ¿no es linda la manera en que Kei-chan se sonroja cuando su novia lo llama?", dijo Megumi, juguetona, guiñándole un ojo a Ranma.

Keiichi hizo cara de puchero, pero su bien humor era evidente. "Ran-chan, te presento a mi novia, Peorth. Amor, te presento a Saotome Ranma, el Morisato más pequeño, como le decía mi madre."

"Un honor", sonrió Ranma, complacido de que el joven a quien siempre había considerado un hermano estuviese felizmente enamorado. Con su visión periférica, captó a Megumi chasqueando sus dedos, como si acabara de recordar algo, y luego sacando un teléfono celular de un bolsillo de sus pantalones.

"El honor es mío, mi Keiichi habla mucho de usted, señor Saotome", sonrió Peorth.

Megumi marcó un número y se puso a hablar a toda velocidad en el aparato.

Ranma disimuló una mueca. "Llámeme Ranma, Peorth-san", sonrió, "cuando alguien dice 'Señor Saotome', no puedo evitar buscar pandas con cara de idiota."

Keiichi sabía del poco respeto que Ranma le guardaba a su padre, y después de los horrores que les había relatado y que formaban parte de un enloquecido régimen de entrenamiento en artes marciales, él tampoco sentía respeto por el Saotome mayor, pero la alusión a 'pandas' era nueva.

Peorth se echó a reír, pensando en el 'Manantial del Panda Ahogado', preguntándose en cual de las fosas malditas había caído el joven de ojos azules ante ella.

"Vuelta número tres", ladró el sistema de sonido, anunciando las posiciones en la carrera de karts.

Ranma frunció el seño. "Tengo que ir a ver cómo va mi equipo."

Keiichi sonrió. "Yo también. ¿Nos vemos después?"

Ranma asintió. "¿Quién corre tu motocicleta?"

La sonrisa de Keiichi estaba amenazando con humedecer los lóbulos de sus orejas. "Peorth-chan, ¿y tu máquina?"

"Originalmente iba a correrla yo", sus ojos emitieron un destello acerado, "pero gracias a que esos tipos destruyeron la motocicleta original, tendré que recurrir al miembro más nuevo del Club, pero que conoce bien su máquina", señaló a la joven de cabello violeta que se había mantenido observando desde lejos, "su nombre es Xian Pu."

Keiichi y Peorth miraron a la joven y luego a Ranma. "¿Shampoo?", corearon sorprendidos.

(oO\oO\o)

Ranma se apresuró a llegar a la zona de pits, y fue directamente al monitor maestro para seguir la competencia.

"¿Meg-chan?", dijo, notando entonces que la joven Morisato se había unido a su grupo.

Megumi se encogió de hombros. "Estoy siguiendo las órdenes de Takano-san", y sonrió con picardía, "me dijo que no te perdiera de vista hasta que ella y Keima-san encontraran la manera de llegar hasta acá, y como yo tampoco quiero que nos repitas el acto de desaparición, te has ganado una chica guardián, cuando menos hasta que vea donde vives."

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír ante la demostración de afecto filial de la joven Morisato. Así que le consiguió una silla para que estuviera más cómoda.

(oO\oO\o)

Belldandy ya había calculado donde hacer el movimiento para adelantar al corredor profesional que iba en primer lugar, conduciendo el kart del Club Cuatro Ruedas de Nekomi.

_Necesito __tu __confianza __absoluta, __amigo __mío_, le dijo al kart.

_Mi confianza y toda mi potencia, Belldandy-sama._

Después de tres vueltas, la joven diosa había analizado el comportamiento y la actitud del competidor.

El tipo era un presuntuoso globo de aire caliente.

Cierto, Ran-chan podía actuar en forma presuntuosa, especialmente si se trataba de artes marciales o del motor de un vehículo, pero al verlo ejecutar una kata, o verlo desarmar y armar un motor en tiempo record, se daba cuenta de que esa aparente presunción era más bien una absoluta confianza en sus habilidades. El resto del tiempo, Ran-chan era una persona sencilla y sin falsas pretensiones.

Pero este profesional se estaba comportando como si los demás, solo por ser amateurs, no tuvieran ninguna oportunidad siquiera de ser un problema para él. Ran-chan, a pesar de tener medio suelta la boca, nunca subestimaba a nadie, en ningún terreno; siempre decía que a pesar de ser tan veloz para armar un cambio de marchas de una motocicleta, todavía dudaba de poderle ganar a su maestro, Keima-san.

_¿Ese __competidor __no __está __siendo __exageradamente __confiado, __Belldandy-sama?_, dijo el go-kart

_Bueno, amigo mío, es tiempo de que alguien aprenda que no existe el mejor, sino el que trabaja por llegar hasta arriba y sigue trabajando para mantenerse ahí._

Los tres go-karts pasaron por el emparrillado.

"Cuarta vuelta, y el vehículo del Club Cuatro Ruedas de Nekomi, sigue a la cabeza, seguido muy de cerca por el Club de Mecánica de Furinkan y el Club del Motor de Nekomi, que van luchando por el segundo lugar..."

Vuelta cerrada a la izquierda, y el kart puntero se colocó a manera de bloquear el paso, temiendo ser rebasado en esa penúltima vuelta. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, las conductoras de los karts en segundo lugar se limitaron a acercarse un poco, para que la distancia fuese justo...

...así.

Trazaron rápidamente la curva en 'S', y la pequeña curva abierta a la derecha para entrar a la primera recta larga, acelerando para colocarse detrás del puntero justo...

...así.

Curva a la derecha para tomar la siguiente recta, avanzar para colocarse y tomar la curva a la derecha y entrar la pequeña recta, luego venía la suave curva a la derecha hacia la subida del puente.

El kart puntero tomó la curva, y empezó a subir hacia el puente...

...la sensación de aumento de peso que le anunció que iba muy rápido en la pendiente, y que esa velocidad podría hacer que sus ruedas se separaran de la pista...

...así que desaceleró un poco.

Error.

Como un par de tiburones que han olfateado sangre en el agua, los dos karts en segundo lugar atacaron, acelerando en la subida.

El piloto profesional se quedó con la boca abierta cuando fue rebasado por ambos lados...

_...¡¿Qué están haciendo?..._

...los vehículos se colocaron adelante, lado a lado, y las conductoras alinearon levemente el frente de sus go-kart apuntando a la izquierda, justo...

...así...

...dejando que sus neumáticos resbalaran por el pavimento, el impulso de su aceleración haciéndolos volar al llegar a la cima del puente.

El corredor del Club Cuatro Ruedas tomó la parte más alta de la subida a una velocidad más prudente, seguro de que los dos go-karts estarían fuera de la pista e inmovilizados contra los bultos de paja que se habían colocado en esa zona para detener a los vehículos que se despistaran.

Y se quedó de una pieza al ver que el Club de Mecánica de Furinkan y el Club del Motor de Nekomi estaban entrando, nariz con nariz, al túnel.

_¿Cómo?_

Entonces recordó la manera en que los otros karts había tomado la subida: habían acelerado, y casi hasta arriba se habían alineado en diagonal, apuntando un poco hacia la izquierda, y en esa posición se habían despegado de la pista. Eso quería decir que habían dejado que la fricción contra la pista desacelerara los vehículos, y cuando volvieron a hacer contacto con el pavimento los karts estaban alineados para evitar el despiste y aprovechar la curva en forma de pera para entrar a toda velocidad al túnel.

Lo habían analizado como si fuese un libro abierto, y se habían aprovechado de su precaución con un movimiento atrevido y poco ortodoxo...

...y ahora él, el profesional, estaba por quedar en tercer lugar.

_¡¿Cómo diablos ocurrió esto?_

(oO\oO\o)

Quinta vuelta.

Aoshima Toshiyuke estaba cómodamente sentado en su silla portátil, disfrutando del triunfo, saboreando una deliciosa naranjada...

..._¡Ah! __No __hay __sabor __más __dulce __que __el __sabor __de __la __victoria..._

...ya estaba imaginándose tener a Peorth-san en el club, trabajando lado a lado, manteniendo contacto día a día...

...Morisato se pone celoso...

...Peorth-san es inocente, pero no puede explicar sus prolongadas sesiones en el club...

...Morisato se enfurece y le reclama...

...ella llora y busca consuelo...

...Aoshima está ahí, ofreciéndole apoyo...

...Peorth-san acepta una relación con Aoshima...

...entonces...

...Los dos karts cruzaron el emparrillado como un par de bólidos, nariz con nariz...

...la burbuja de ilusiones de Aoshima Toshiyuke se reventó como una pompa de jabón...

...cinco segundos más tarde, una eternidad en carreras de ese tipo, el kart del Club Cuatro Ruedas cruzó el emparrillado.

Con la boca abierta, Aoshima siguió la trayectoria de su vehículo sin creer lo que estaba pasando...

...sin ser consciente de que estaba derramando su bebida sobre su finísima camisa de seda y sus costosos pantalones de diseñador.

En los pits del Club de Mecánica de Furinkan y del Club del Motor de Nekomi se escucharon gritos de alegría, en completo acuerdo con el pensamiento de Aoshima.

No hay sabor más dulce que el sabor de la victoria.

(oO\oO\o)

Curva cerrada a la izquierda, curva en 'S', curva abierta en forma de pera a la derecha para entrar a la gran recta, y ambos karts no cedían el liderazgo.

Ahora a diez segundos de distancia, el piloto profesional estaba tratando de remontar la distancia y acercarse, pero los otros dos pilotos parecían haber echado la precaución a un lado de la pista, tomando las curvas como un par de suicidas...

_No_, pensó él, desesperado, _saben __que __van __en __la __punta __y __se __concentran __en __ganar, __descartando __todo __lo __demás... __Si __hubieran __hecho __esto __desde __el __principio, __tal __vez __yo __hubiera __tenido __tiempo __de __hacer __algo..., __pero __ahora..._

Fin de la segunda recta, y curva a la derecha, para entrar a la última recta antes del puente.

(oO\oO\o)

"¡Furinkan y Nekomi! ¡Nekomi y Furinkan!", aullaba el anunciador en el sistema de sonido, haciendo eco de la emoción en las tribunas, donde los estudiantes y público en general gritaban y animaban delirantes a los dos corredores punteros, que peleaban centímetro a centímetro el primer lugar, mientras que el prospecto a tercer lugar iba completamente solo, a mucha distancia de los karts en la punta, y el resto a mucha distancia como para disputarle su lugar, así que no había emoción ahí.

(oO\oO\o)

Como cuando habían rebasado al conductor profesional, Belldandy y Sora tomaron la cima del puente colocando sus karts en posición y luego dejando que la fricción de las llantas contra el asfalto redujera su velocidad justo...

...así.

Como dos flechas, los karts tomaron la curva en forma de pera a toda velocidad y entraron al túnel sin ceder un centímetro.

El kart, ahora a 25 segundos de distancia, aceleró en la subida, dejó resbalar sus neumáticos mientras se colocaba en ángulo hacia la izquierda para estar en posición al volver a tomar contacto con la pista...

_Si unas amateurs pueden hacerlo, también puedo hacerlo yo._

...no tomó en cuenta que él era más pesado que las jóvenes que lo estaban derrotando, y por lo tanto, no podía acelerar de la misma manera, porque su peso le daría más inercia...

...la toma de contacto con la pista fue perfecta...

...su mayor masa corporal incrementó la fuerza lateral, y la potencia del motor no fue suficiente para controlar su trayectoria...

...sin control, solo atinó a hacer una mueca mientras veía como los atados de paja se hacían cada vez más grandes, hasta llenar todo su campo visual...

...una sensación de ingravidez mientras las ruedas del go-kart se despegaban de nuevo de la pista...

...su peso y su velocidad hicieron que la barrera de pacas de paja fuera insuficiente para frenarlo, por lo que hombre y vehículo continuaron un poco más allá, donde un foso de mantenimiento lleno casi hasta el tope con agua de lluvia que había escurrido desde la pista lo recibió amistosamente.

(oO\oO\o)

Aoshima, mojado con jugo en la pechera de su camisa y en el frente de sus pantalones, haciéndolo lucir como si hubiera tenido un problema de incontinencia urinaria (16), se fue de espaldas al suelo cuando el sistema de sonido anunció el despiste de su vehículo.

(oO\oO\o)

"¡Nekomi y Furinkan!", aulló delirante el anunciador. "¡Furinkan y Nekomi! ¡Y nadie cede en la lucha por el primer lugar!", el hombre parecía estar emocionado hasta el grado de gritar sin control. "¡Va a ser un final de fotografía!"

(oO\oO\o)

Efectivamente, un sensor infrarrojo conectado al obturador de una cámara se encargó de tomar la imagen que iba a determinar qué vehículo había cruzado primero la meta.

Los jueces miraron la impresión fotográfica donde se veía claramente a ambos karts cruzando la meta, el juez agitando la bandera de cuadros...

...y la línea de meta.

Tuvieron que medir la imagen con una regla milimétrica para poder confirmar el resultado.

(oO\oO\o)

"¡Club de Mecánica de Furinkan, diez puntos!", aulló entusiasmado el anunciador. "¡Club del Motor de Nekomi, ocho puntos!"

(oO\oO\o)

Belldandy detuvo el kart ante el pit asignado a Furinkan. Un entusiasmado Ranma la ayudó a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y la abrazó haciéndola girar mientras la sostenía por la cintura. Belldandy se rió ante la desacostumbrada exuberancia del joven Saotome.

"¡Lo hiciste, Tenshi-chan!", exclamó él. "¡Eres la mejor!"

Belldandy pareció encenderse con el halago. "Pero casi empaté con el equipo de Nekomi."

Ranma la abrazó. "¿Pero corriste con todo tu corazón? ¿Corriste con todas tus fuerzas? ¿Corriste para ganar?"

Belldandy lo miró con ojos chispeantes. "¡Claro que si!"

"Ella también", Ranma la volvió a abrazar, "la otra corredora corrió igual que tu: con su corazón, con todas sus fuerzas, para ganar", le dedicó esa devastadora sonrisa que hacía temblar las rodillas de las chicas y les aceleraba el corazón. "Pero tu ganaste. Lo justo es justo."

Belldandy, cuyo pulso se había acelerado mientras que sentía sus rodillas convertirse en gelatina, abrazó al joven artista marcial y le dedicó su propia hermosa sonrisa. "Lo justo es justo", y le besó dulcemente la mejilla...

Silbidos de lobo, gritos de ánimo y felicitaciones

"¡Bien Ran-chan! ¡Demuéstrale que puedes dejarla sin aliento!", clamó Megumi rematando con un agudo silbido.

Ambos se sonrojaron, sin poder ocultar que se sentían complacidos con el resultado de la carrera...

...y con ese tierno besito...

...Hasta que vieron los rostros de Akane y Ukyo, y las ganas de golpear cráneos que se adivinaban en sus ojos.

Intercambiaron una mirada de pánico. _¡La __Fuerza __Definitiva!_

(oO\oO\o)

Pasaron dos segundos.

Luego diez.

Llegando a quince segundos, ambos intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto y de alarma.

Si la Fuerza Definitiva no estaba actuando, significaba que algo iba muy mal en el Sistema de Control del Universo...

...peor aún: todos iban a intentar intervenir en su relación.

Entonces, la profesora Ninomiya marchó directamente hacia ellos, sonrió y les dedicó una corta, pero respetuosa, reverencia. "Mis felicitaciones, Odinsdatter-san", luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida, en dirección a la pista de de carreras para motocicletas

Las dos ex prometidas se alejaron echando chispas por los ojos y vapor caliente saliendo por sus bocas y narices.

"Bueno, chicos", Ranma se dirigió hacia los demás miembros del Club de Mecánica, "levantemos nuestras cosas y vamos a la otra pista para ver la siguiente competencia."

Belldandy lo miró sorprendida. "¿No vas a correr tu?"

Ranma emitió un suspiro. La falla en la Fuerza Definitiva era motivo suficiente para preocuparse, y ahora tenían que lidiar no solo con el hecho de competir con profesionales, sino con la posibilidad de sabotaje criminal, pero no podía mentirle a la muchacha más importante de su vida, y le tuvo que relatar lo ocurrido a su motocicleta.

Belldandy le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "Todo va a estar bien, debemos concentrarnos en vigilar por si intentan otro sabotaje."

Con esa sonrisa, Ranma se sintió mejor. También notó que un par de destellos se desprendían de la espalda de Belldandy y una versión de diez centímetros de la diosa se alejaba volando rumbo a la pista de motocicletas, mientras que otra se dirigía hacia la zona de la competencia de Hill-Climbing.

(oO\oO\o)

La motocicleta con el largo brazo del eje trasero descansaba sobre un gato mecánico, mientras que los miembros del Club de Mecánica de Furinkan se afanaban en las revisiones finales, bajo la mirada atenta de los jueces.

Dos pares de ojos disimulados por un frondoso matorral miraban atentamente.

"¿Estás seguro que de esta manera podremos llevar de vuelta a Ranma-kun al dojo, viejo amigo?", susurró un muy escéptico, pero esperanzado Tendo Soun.

Un muy decidido Saotome Genma asintió con la cabeza. _No __voy __a __permitir __que __un __contrato __interfiera __con __mi __retiro... __er... __la __unión __de __las __escuelas. __Entrené __muy __duro __a __ese __muchacho __para __que __se __hiciera __cargo __de __nosotros... __es __decir __del __dojo, __como __para __rendirme __ahora, __además, __¿qué __tonterías __son __esas __de __cochecitos __y __motores? __No __hay __lugar __en __el __arte __para __esas __distracciones_. "Si, Tendo-kun, la manera es lograr que pierda esta tonta competencia, de esa manera, tendrá que volver a las artes marciales, y ahí, podemos ordenarle que vuelva al dojo o no tendrá permiso para practicar. Eso significa que tendrán que ocurrir un par de accidentes."

"Eso es hacer trampa, Saotome-san", dijo una voz a su espalda.

Genma se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con tres hermosas mujeres en ropa muy reveladora. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para reconocer a las dos hijas mayores de Tendo-kun, la mujer desconocida tenía unas marcas azules en el rostro que lo empezaron a poner nervioso.

"¿Kasumi, Nabiki?", Soun tenía los ojos muy abiertos, contemplando a sus hijas, especialmente a la mayor, con esa... ropa.

"Oto-san", saludó Kasumi muy formalmente, mostrando claramente que no se sentía muy complacida de ver a su padre como cómplice de sabotaje.

"Este día estamos de suerte, Saotome-san", la sonrisa de la diosa de piel bronceada lo era todo menos amable; "Kami-sama me ha comisionado para la ejecución de un pequeñisimo programa. Este programa fue escrito especialmente para usted, señor Saotome, y es una muy pobre retribución, especialmente por el asunto de la tortura a la que usted llama entrenamiento, las múltiples promesas de matrimonio y especialmente el neko-ken que tuvo que padecer Ranma-kun. ¿Y que creé? Acabo de recibir la autorización para ejecutar la programación."

Genma hizo un gesto de extrañeza. Más bien fue un gesto de estúpido.

No hizo diferencia alguna cuando la mujer de piel bronceada levantó un brazo hacia lo alto y un grupo de juguetones arcos eléctricos bailaron amenazadoramente alrededor de su brazo y entre los dedos extendidos de ella. "¡Furia del Cielo! ¡A mí! ¡Panda al Horno!"

(oO\oO\o)

Belldandy abrió mucho sus ojos cuando sintió la descarga de energía divina.

Se volvió a mirar hacia el origen de la descarga, encontrándose con la columna de electricidad que se perdía en lo azul del cielo, y la columna de polvo, producto de una explosión, que se había formado cerca de la colina.

Soltó un suspiro. Conocía esa energía. _Nee-san._

(oO\oO\o)

Soun había saltado, procurando alejarse de su viejo compañero de delit... er..., entrenamiento...

...y sobre todo de la descarga eléctrica.

Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron con la electricidad estática residual, y decidió que no iba a ser muy conveniente para él acercarse a la televisión o al estereo...

...especialmente si no quería quemarlos.

Se volvió a mirar hacia donde su mejor amigo había estado parado.

Todavía estaba ahí, pero su maldición Jusenkyo se había activado de algún modo. Su pelambre estaba chamuscada, y un aroma a pierna de cerdo asada flotaba en el ambiente. El rostro del panda reflejaba una estupefacción absoluta...

...bueno, Genma ya era estúpido antes, así que solo se quedó ahí, mirando fijamente al vacío, estremeciéndose ocasionalmente cuando brotaban chispazos de su pelambre o cuando un arco eléctrico saltaba entre sus orejas.

"Kami-sama diseñó el programa base", dijo Urd con mucha satisfacción, "pero me dio permiso para elaborar el programa interface. Hice un programa que la primera vez entrega el programa de Kami-sama, pero puede volverse a usar para... recompensar el mal comportamiento de pandas traviesos."

Nabiki enarcó una ceja, no muy segura de que realmente fuese un castigo, después de todo, el viejo Saotome se la pasaba en forma de panda para evitar trabajar. "¿El rayo lo transformó?"

Urd soltó una risita. "No solamente se transformó, sino que se modificó su maldición Jusenkyo."

Nabiki miró con duda al hombre-panda. "Él generalmente pasa mucho tiempo como panda, solamente que el rayo lo haya dejado trabado en esa forma, no veo como sería un castigo."

Entonces, el panda empezó a hincharse...

...hincharse...

...hincharse...

...e hincharse.

Soun se fue de espaldas, sin sentido.

En un instante, Genma-panda era una bola de pelo chamuscado blanco y negro, solamente capaz de medio caminar arrastrando sus gruesas patas y su redondo vientre sobre el suelo...

...luego empezaron los insoportables piquetes y la insoportable comezón...

Nabiki enarcó una ceja al ver que la bola de grasa forrada de pelo trataba de rascarse desesperada e inútilmente con sus rechonchos dedos. "¿Pulgas?" y se volvió a mirar a la diosa de piel bronceada.

"No son pulgas reales, son bichos virtuales generados especialmente para él, en caso de que se transforme en 'eso'", Urd señaló a la pelota de pelos blancos y negros. "La maldición todavía se activa y se desactiva con agua fría y caliente", explicó, "pero también por la intención de su corazón. Si tiene la intención de robar, estafar, engañar, hacer cosas a cambio de una recompensa o hacer promesas en nombre de otros...", señaló hacia la redonda figura, "...ese será el resultado. Pero si quiere ayudar desinteresadamente, o defender a otros, su forma será diferente, y poderosa... Pero al menor pensamiento incorrecto, ¡bang!", y alzó su puño derecho.

Las hermanas se miraron entre sí y procedieron a desternillarse de risa.

(oO\oO\o)

"¿Nee-san?", dijo una voz desde arriba, "¿qué haces aquí?"

Kasumi y Nabiki vieron que Urd se ponía rígida.

_Ya __me __lo __esperaba_, pensó Nabiki, confirmàndo en ese momento su sospecha de que Urd-san era hermana mayor de Belldandy-san.

Las tres se volvieron a mirar, encontrándose con una pequeña imagen de Belldandy, vestida con un traje de competidor, flotando por encima de ellas.

Urd se rió nerviosamente. "¿Yo?", mas risitas, "nada, vine a descargar una modificación a la parte divina de la maldición Jusenkyo del señor Saotome", más risitas nerviosas; "tengo permiso de Todopoderoso, él escribió el programa y me encargó entregarlo, y además me pidió vigilar la Fuerza Definitiva."

La Belldandy de 10 centímetros miró la nueva forma de panda-relleno-de-manteca de Genma, y luego a Urd con ojos inquisitivos e inocentes. "Ya veo", le sonrió, "y veo que has hecho buenas amigas con Kasumi-san y Nabiki-san."

Urd sonrió, más tranquila. "Ya sabes, las hermanas mayores debemos estar unidas."

"¿Y el control de Yggdrasil? Tu eres la administradora principal", Belldandy descendió hasta quedar enfrente de Urd y las hermanas Tendo.

Ahora la sonrisa de Urd era de niña traviesa. "Kami-sama me dijo que se lo pasara a la diosa en la que más confiara yo, así que se lo asigné a nuestra depuradora (17) estrella."

(oO\oO\o)

Una figura preadolescente, con un martillo rojo que tenía la apariencia de ser una herramienta high-tech terciado en su espalda, parada delante de un tablero de control, se llevó las manos al pelo y empezó a tirar de sus negros mechones.

"¡AAGGGGHHHH!", gritó. "¡¿Cómo funciona esta cosa?"

(oO\oO\o)

Belldandy inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha. "¿Y la Fuerza Definitiva? Hace rato notamos algo extraño."

Urd miró a su hermana directo a los ojos. "¿Notaron? ¿Cómo en Ranma-kun y tú?"

"Si."

La sonrisa de Urd casi tuvo tintes maniáticos. "Dime una cosa, Belldandy, si te dieran a escoger entre volver al Cielo y quedarte con Ranma-kun, ¿qué escogerías?"

El gesto de la pequeña Belldandy se volvió soñador. "Me quedo con Ran-chan."

Urd dio un saltito y un chillido de emoción. "¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces esto es amor verdadero!"

La pequeña Belldandy se sonrojó completamente. "¡Nee-san!"

Urd sonrió. "Después me darás detalles, lo que ocurre es que la Fuerza Definitiva quedó suspendida por Kami-sama, pero ha entrado en acción lo que él llama la Fuerza de la Voluntad, ustedes estarán siempre juntos como pareja por voluntad propia, por amor verdadero, y eso es más poderoso."

"Pero hay mucha gente que desea separarnos."

Urd sonrió casi con ternura. "Pero hay fuerzas más poderosas que desean unirlos... Además, no van a estar ustedes solos, hay mucha gente que los ayudará. ¿Está bien si después nos vemos en el templo?"

Belldandy la miró con sospecha. "¿Y cómo sabes dónde vivimos?"

Urd volvió a soltar una risita nerviosa. "Me lo dijo Kasumi-chan."

La pequeña Belldandy se volvió a mirar a la Tendo mayor, que se limitó a sonreír y a afirmar con la cabeza. "Eres incorregible", se acercó a su hermana mayor y depositó un beso en su mejilla. "¿Pueden cuidar nuestro equipo?", señaló hacia donde el equipo de Furinkan terminaba de probar la motocicleta.

Urd le sonrió y asintió.

La pequeña Belldandy se elevó, se dió vuelta para mirar a su hermana y sonrió. "Nee-san, te lo agradezco." Luego se perdió de vista rumbo al circuito de motociclismo.

Urd soltó un suspiro de alivio. "Eso estuvo mejor que lo que Kami-sama y yo creímos", se volvió a mirar a las hermanas Tendo que la observaban con gesto de extrañeza. "No me malinterpreten, Belldandy es una diosa muy dulce, tierna e inocente, casi todo el tiempo, pero si la ven perder su sonrisa y fruncir el entrecejo... no va a ser nada bonito para los que la hayan hecho enojar."

Nabiki se encogió de hombros y señaló con un pulgar a su hermana mayor. "Kasumi-chan es así también, así que ya tengo práctica."

(oO\oO\o)

Cologne vio como su bisnieta, conduciendo su motocicleta, cruzaba la meta justo cinco centímetros detrás de la representante del club del Motor de Nekomi, mientras que la representante del Club Cuatro Ruedas de Nekomi entraba en un muy lejano tercer lugar.

El anunciador estaba tan emocionado por la competencia que parecía estar a punto de saltar por la ventana de su palco, mientras anunciaba que tanto el Club de Mecánica de Furinkan como el Club del Motor del Nekomi tenían 18 puntos cada uno.

"¿En serio a Shampoo le gusta esto?", volvió a insistir Mousse, que incluso había tenido cuidado de ponerse correctamente sus lentes para no perder detalle.

"Parece que ni tu ni yo la conocíamos realmente", Cologne meneó la cabeza. "Cuando le dije terminantemente que no había lugar para la escuela y las máquinas dentro del arte, se disgustó, pero como toda una guerrera amazona, obedeció..., creo que en realidad dejó de hablar del tema... El ejemplo de Ranma-san sirvió como detonante para liberar algo que ella llevaba en su interior desde hace mucho tiempo. Es la viva imagen de su madre, y aunque ha pasado tiempo, no la ha olvidado, ni ha olvidado sus palabras. Es tan fuerte y hábil como su madre, y tan inteligente como su padre. Creo que subestimé a Shampoo, tratando de encasillarla como guerrera, y resulta que también es una estratega."

Mousse parpadeó sin comprender como alguien podía preferir pasar tiempo junto a esos ruidosos vehículos, embarrándose de grasa y corriendo a velocidades que casi lo hacían sentir enfermo. Meneó la cabeza mientras admitía la verdad en las palabras de la matriarca.

Nadie había conocido realmente a Shampoo, con la probable excepción de su padre.

(oO\oO\o)

Todos, incluso los que no eran aficionados, tenían su atención puesta en la deslavada falda de la colina, que, como bien había apuntado Daisuke, parecía más bien los restos de una mina de grava a cielo abierto.

Hasta la cima chata de la elevación, había doscientos cincuenta metros, en una pendiente que empezaba a 30 grados de inclinación los primeros cien metros, otros cien metros inclinados a 60 grados y los últimos 50 metros eran una pendiente de casi 70 grados.

Lo que hacía complicada la subida era que el suelo estaba excesivamente suelto, con la consistencia de la arena, y en el mejor de lo casos compacta como gravilla.

Y era en ese escenario donde el Club del Motor de Nekomi y el Club de Mecánica de Furinkan iban a competir por la mayor cantidad de puntos.

En el Hill-Climbing los equipos no solo compiten entre sí, sino que todos se enfrentan también a la colina, tratando de llegar lo más arriba posible antes de que la gravedad y la falta de tracción los hiciese caer. Los lugares se ganaban según la distancia a la que pudiesen llegar. Si alguien subía hasta la cima tenía automáticamente sus diez puntos.

(oO\oO\o)

Ranma enarcó una ceja ante la visión de las tres muchachas con atrevidos y reveladores atuendos.

Belldandy sonrió. "Ran-chan, te presento a mi hermana mayor Urd."

"Un honor", dijo Ranma, tratando de encontrar algún rasgo, además de las marcas azules en el rostro, que le dijera que en verdad esa joven y voluptuosa mujer de piel bronceada era en verdad hermana de Bell-chan...

...hasta que la miró a los ojos...

...Kasumi y Nabiki agitaron sus manos a modo de saludo afectuoso.

"Mira, mira", sonrió Urd, "de cerca te ves mucho mejor. Todavía recuerdo cuando Belldandy vino a la Tierra cuando eramos niñas... Desde que volvió no hizo otra cosa que hablar de ti."

"¡Nee-san!", exclamó Belldandy, sonrojándose...

...otra vez.

"También quería darte las gracias", continuó la diosa de pelo platinado, su rostro se transformó de una pícara joven a una gentil diosa...

...ahí fue donde Ranma _**supo**_ con seguridad que eran hermanas.

"¿Las gracias?", el joven de la trenza parpadeó desconcertado; se volvió a mirar a Belldandy, pero ella tenía el mismo gesto de sorpresa que él.

Urd sonrió casi dulcemente. "Cuando conociste a Belldandy, a los siete años, todavía estaba en la etapa de aprendizaje, y aún no recordaba muchas cosas. ¿Te acuerdas que cuando se despidió quiso prometerte algo?"

Ranma asintió. "Si, me acuerdo."

"Si ella hubiera hecho cualquier tipo de promesa en esa etapa, con el potencial de poder que tenía entonces, hubiera sido igual que un contrato, y en ese momento, los contratos estaban prohibidos para ella... Hubiera sido devuelta al principio de la Renovación. Ella no te hubiera recordado sino hasta mucho tiempo después. En el mejor de los casos, Kami-sama hubiera tenido que castigarla, haciendo que ella misma borrara de tu memoria cualquier recuerdo de haberla conocido. Pero tú no la dejaste, sino que hiciste una promesa que has mantenido: tu corazón estará con ella para siempre", el gesto pícaro volvió a su rostro, "y ahora te has superado muchacho", se volvió hacia Belldandy; "más tarde quiero detalles, hermanita, detalles."

Belldandy abrió muy grandes sus azules ojos...

...sonrojándose...

...una vez más...

...y, justo ahí, al ver el rostro expresivo e inocente de Ranma, recordando su negativa a recibir promesas, pero dispuesto a prometer cosas que él si cumpliría...

...sintió que se enamoraba más de él.

Urd se volvió de nuevo hacia Ranma. "Gracias por no haber dejado que mi querida hermanita se perdiera."

Ranma se encogió de hombros, pero una sonrisa agradecida se hizo presente en su rostro, iluminándolo. "Solo hice lo que creí que era lo correcto."

(oO\oO\o)

El Club Cuatro Ruedas de Nekomi hizo su intento de trepar la colina.

Esta parte de la competencia se consideraba 'Sin Restricciones'. Dada la naturaleza de la prueba, se esperaba que los equipos hubieran construido un vehículo especial. Las reglas solo especificaban que hubiese sido registrado para la competencia por los jueces.

El Club Cuatro Ruedas había traído un 'quad' o cuatrimoto, que obviamente había sido modificado para esa prueba. Desde donde estaba, Keiichi distinguió la propulsión aumentada en las cuatro ruedas, la transmisión y la suspensión reforzadas y las ruedas sobredimensionadas para todo terreno.

Debajo de la cubierta del motor podría haber un inyector de óxido nitroso para potencia extra.

Cuando el quad perdió tracción, quedando entrampado en la arena por un instante, había llegado a los 210 metros de distancia.

El record más alto...

...hasta el momento.

Luego, piloto y vehículo rodaron cuesta abajo.

(oO\oO\o)

Asuhara Keiko sintió que se mareaba solamente de mirar hacia la meseta que coronaba la colina. "¿Senpai?" Se volvió a mirar a Ranma-kun, que estaba sujetándose el casco, mientras Belldandy revisaba por última vez la motocicleta.

La sonrisa confiada en el rostro del joven de la trenza pareció traspasar el casco. "No te preocupes Asuhara-san, va a ser divertido."

Belldandy sonrió a su vez. "Para la buena suerte", y depositó un dulce beso sobre el casco del joven artista marcial, justo a la altura de su boca. "Te esperaré allá arriba", le susurró.

(oO\oO\o)

Ranma había crecido al lado de su estafador, mentiroso y ladrón padre.

Cualquiera esperaría que él también fuese un estafador, mentiroso y ladrón.

Sorprendentemente, no era así.

Los vecinos del dojo Tendo alguna vez habían especulado que Genma había imbuido a su hijo con un exagerado sentido del honor y de la honradez para que fuese más fácil controlarlo. Una frase muy antigua dice que el alumno siempre supera al maestro. Los vecinos decían que Genma no quería encontrarse un día con que su hijo, mejor que él como estafador, mentiroso y ladrón, lo había abandonado llevándose todo el dinero.

Pero eso era atribuirle a Genma una inteligencia que no tenía.

Ranma había crecido escuchando discursos de honor y honradez, mientras era testigo de la manera en que su padre manchaba su honor y carecía de honradez; los estudios sociológicos indican que, como niño, hubiera imitado las acciones de Genma.

Pero hubo muchos lapsos en los cuales Genma no fue la figura predominante en la vida de Ranma. Desde el incidente del neko-ken, el entonces niño miraba con sospecha y resentimiento a su progenitor, eso, aunado a prolongadas ausencias del Saotome mayor, que prefería dejar a su hijo trabajando y aprendiendo en dojos y templos mientras él se escondía de los representantes de la ley...

...además de que él no era bienvenido en los dojos y templos.

Así que Ranma creció viendo como era cuando las personas actuaban de acuerdo a sus palabras, hablando de honradez y actuando honradamente, hablando de honor y actuando honorablemente.

Como con la familia de Takano-san y Keima-san, donde el respeto se ganaba, y no simplemente se exigía; donde los títulos honoríficos carecían de significado ante el verdadero respeto, ganado, no simplemente otorgado sobre la base de la edad, clase social o algún honorífico como 'padre', 'madre' o 'maestro'.

Esa era la razón principal de que Genma fuese 'viejo', 'idiota', 'oyaji', 'baka', y durante los últimos tiempos, 'cerebro de panda'.

Lo que el Saotome mayor si le había inculcado a su hijo era que debía poner la felicidad de otros (o sea Genma) por encima de la propia.

Por eso, mientras que a Genma le importaba muy poco quién saliese lastimado por sus acciones, Ranma no soportaba la idea de que alguien sufriese por su culpa...

...de ahí el polígono amoroso que había hecho imposible la vida del joven Saotome. Él simplemente no podía cancelar los acuerdos matrimoniales hechos por su padre sin causar algunas muertes por suicidio ritual...

...además de que carecía de la autoridad necesaria, siendo él un miembro del clan, no su líder.

Genma no podía cancelar los acuerdos matrimoniales porque entonces hubiera tenido que cancelar también la promesa hecha a su amigo Tendo Soun, y eso lo hubiera dejado sin los medios para tener un futuro descansado y de lujo donde él simplemente recogía el dinero mientras su esclavo... er... hijo se hacía cargo de todo.

Pero Ranma había aprendido bien su lección, y si consideramos la educación de honor y honradez que el muchacho había recibido durante toda su infancia, tenemos la razón por la que las palabras y promesas del joven de la trenza podían irse a depositar al banco como si fuesen joyas valiosas.

Por eso podía ir al infierno y volver si eso hacía feliz a sus seres queridos.

En el caso de Belldandy, tenía una doble justificación.

Era la mujer más importante de su vida (su madre tenía una clasificación diferente).

Y era una diosa.

Y si una diosa te pide que subas al cielo...

(oO\oO\o)

Las marcas de la rueda trasera se trabaron en el inestable suelo, ganando tracción, disparando hacia atrás arena y piedrecillas, un salto que indica el cambio en la estructura del terreno, y ahora la rueda engrana sobre grava suelta, las ranuras del neumático mordiendo con ferocidad el material suelto, impulsando hacia adelante y hacia arriba el resto de la máquina y a su piloto.

Por un breve instante, motocicleta y conductor parecen detenerse, y de repente, con un poderoso impulso, son catapultados más allá del borde, en una limpia trayectoria parabólica hacia la meseta que corona la colina, donde los jueces lo miran con sorpresa y agrado, y una diosa aguarda con los brazos abiertos.

(oO\oO\o)

La muchedumbre estalló en alaridos cuando la motocicleta del Club del Motor de la Universidad Tecnológica de Nekomi aterrizó suavemente en la cima del al colina.

"¡Y el Club del Motor lo logra!", aúlla el anunciador por el sistema de sonido, "¡Furinkan diez puntos! ¡Nekomi diez puntos! ¡Ambos empatan y ganan la competencia con un total de 28 puntos!"

(oO\oO\o)

"Esto es grave", murmuró Keiichi.

"Peor aún, tu y estamos en medio de esto", contestó Ranma.

La ceremonia de premiación recién había terminado, y la fiesta estaba empezando. Los directores de las escuelas habían acudido para otorgar los premios y firmar los certificados con los créditos extra para los equipos según su desempeño.

Ocurrió una pequeña conmoción cuando un grupo de policías, guiados por Ninomiya Hinako, habían caído sobre el director Kuno, que había intentado destruir los trofeos y los certificados con bombas-piña. La profesora Ninomiya, portando un documento recién firmado por el ministerio de educación que la nombraba directora de la escuela Furinkan, firmó gustosa los documentos y entregó los trofeos al equipo representante de su escuela.

"Saotome-san", le había dicho Ninomiya-sensei en voz baja a un sorprendido Ranma mientras le entregaba el trofeo y su certificado, "estas últimas semanas me han abierto los ojos, y la revelación del intento del ex director Kuno de sabotear este evento me confirmaron que usted no es lo que me habían dicho. Es mi intención empezar de nuevo con usted, tratándolo con justicia", esbozó una sonrisa, "siempre y cuando no sea usted un delincuente y obtenga buenas calificaciones."

Ranma sonrió a su vez. "Mi promedio ha subido, y nunca decepcionaría a Bell-chan, así que puede usted contar conmigo, Ninomiya-sensei."

Hinako asintió, observando a la joven Belldandy. Sin duda, la joven de ojos azules había resultado ser una influencia positiva en el joven Ranma.

Cuando los equipos de Furinkan y de Nekomi se reunieron, Belldandy se había adelantando para saludar afectuosamente a Peorth, tomándola de las manos con mucho afecto.

Entonces Peorth se apartó violentamente. "No me trates con familiaridad", dijo imperiosamente, "tú y yo trabajamos en oficinas rivales."

Belldandy abrió mucho sus ojos en señal de incredulidad. "¡Peorth!"

La diosa de cabello negro la miró con superioridad. "Tu presencia aquí me indica que todavía no has sido capaz de cumplir el deseo de tu cliente."

Belldandy negó con la cabeza y sonrió. "Por el contrario, estoy aquí porque cumplo dos contratos, y sobre todo, estoy aquí por mi voluntad, mi deseo y especialmente porque amo a Ran-chan."

Ambas se habían mirado fijamente a los ojos y habían vocalizado el deseo expresado por sus respectivas parejas.

Belldandy miró con simpatía al joven Morisato, mientras que Peorth miraba con aprobación a Ranma.

Pero las hostilidades se habían declarado.

"Kei-chan, Ran-chan", Megumi pareció materializarse detrás de ambos jóvenes, con gesto severo y las manos en la cintura; "¿podrían explicarme eso de diosas, deseos y contratos?"

Keiichi miró asustado a su hermana menor. Por un instante, creyó ver la imagen de su madre.

"Pero tienes que jurar que guardarás el secreto, Meg-chan", dijo Ranma, "como diosas, Bell-chan y Peorth-san tienen grandes poderes, y existe mucha gente que podría intentar aprovecharse."

Megumi lo pensó un instante. Se imaginó a alguien como Aoshima con ese conocimiento y sintió escalofríos. "Muy bien, lo juro por mi honor como integrante de la familia Morisato."

Ranma le habló entonces de ese tiempo en Kushiro, como había conocido a Tenshi-chan y Akuma-chan, y como había vuelto Belldandy a su vida, con una llamada telefónica aparentemente accidental.

Keiichi le habló de cómo había llegado Peorth a su vida, también con una llamada telefónica equivocada.

Luego compararon fechas.

Luego compararon la hora.

Megumi se echó a reír ante la coincidencia. "Ustedes no podrían ser más hermanos si de verdad fueran hijos de los mismos padres."

Todos disfrutaron la fiesta, e incluso Belldandy y Peorth procuraron tratarse con elemental cortesía.

(oO\oO\o)

"Vaya, vaya, miren lo que trajo el gato", dijo una voz.

Peorth se dio la vuelta. Conocía bien esa voz. "¿Urd? ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no tienes permiso ni calificación para hacer contratos."

"Claro que no, Peorth-chan", Urd le dedicó una media sonrisa, "estoy aquí comisionada por Todopoderoso."

Peorth la miró con escepticismo. También le desagradaba que, a pesar de que Peorth tenía cuatro años más de edad, Urd siempre la hacía sentir como una niña. Tal vez porque era la Norna mayor. "También eres famosa por ser una rebelde y una mentirosa."

La sonrisa de Urd se tornó burlona. "Amiga mía, con halagos llegarás a cualquier sitio. Puedes tomar un teléfono y llamar a las oficinas centrales para corroborar que te digo la verdad."

"No sería la primera vez que arrastras a otras diosas en tus mentiras."

"¿Incluido Kami-sama?"

Peorth parpadeó desconcertada.

Urd se alejó para reunirse con Belldandy riendo a carcajadas.

(oO\oO\o)

La estructura cristalina en forma de huevo, flotando perezosamente en la lava fundida al fondo de la patera perdió repentinamente su aspecto terso.

Lentamente, casi imperceptiblemente, micra a micra, empezó a crecer.

—

(1)

Llegas por el camino,  
Golpeas a la puerta  
Los segundos de soledad  
llegan a través del piso

Déjalo correr, Déjalo correr, Déjalo correr  
Y de la banda sale un guitarrista  
Canten todos, vamos, déjalo correr

Llamados a solas, reunidos por la luz  
Se le dijo a todos que todo estaría bien

Déjalo correr, Déjalo correr, Déjalo correr  
Dando vuelta a la esquina viene Johnny Be Good  
Canten todos, vamos, déjalo correr

Wow, y allá arriba las estrellas están brillando  
Y vamos a dejarlo correr, dejarlo correr esta noche

Allá arriba las estrellas están brillando  
Déjalo correr, correr esta noche, esta noche, esta noche

Se pone más ruidoso ahora, está golpeando mi cerebro  
Y si alguna vez se detiene, voy a empezar otra vez

Déjalo correr, Déjalo correr, Déjalo correr  
Desde el valle viene la Larguirucha Sally  
Canten todos, vamos, déjalo correr

**Let It Run (Déjalo correr)  
- Electric Light Orchestra**

—

(2) En efecto, las minas son de dos tipos: subterráneas y a cielo abierto. Las minas subterráneas son las clásicas con túneles, gente con maquinaria rompiendo las rocas para llevarlas a la superficie y extraer el mineral de valor. En el caso de las minas a cielo abierto, se empieza a excavar desde la superficie, en el caso de que el mineral forme parte de alguna elevación del terreno, los mineros excavan el costado de la colina dejando hondonadas en forma de media luna, con restos que se derrumban formando inclinaciones de arena y roca suelta. Una mina de grava es precisamente la explotación de mineral para la construcción.

(3) El silbido de lobo es muy agudo y suena más o menos ¡FUIIII-FUUIIII-UUUUU!, y es el clásico e internacional silbido que se emite cuando un hombre ve a una mujer muy hermosa.

(4) Primera parte de las famosa palabras de Neil Armstrong, astronauta estadounidense, cuando fue el primer hombre en pisar la luna.

(5) Hermano menor, muy cariñosamente.

(6) Por Iván Petróvich Pávlov, fisiólogo de origen ruso, famoso por establecer la ley del reflejo condicionado.

(7) El emparrillado o parrilla de salida es la zona donde se colocan los vehículos para iniciar la competencia.

(8) Los go-karts pueden venir con dos sistemas de arranque: como el motor de una lancha, o incluso el motor de una podadora motorizada, deben arrancarse tirando de una cuerda que hace girar el eje de los cilindros del motor, al tiempo de provocar que circule corriente eléctrica hacia las bujías, iniciando la combustión interna que impulsará a los pistones; todo ello hará que el motor se mantenga en funcionamiento por sí solo, y se detendrá hasta que se detenga el paso de combustible al carburador o se vacíe el tanque de la gasolina. El otro sistema es como en los automóviles: un pequeño motor eléctrico de arranque que hace girar el eje de la máquina.

(9) Los go-karts, en su mayoría poseen un embrague centrífugo, esto es, la transmisión entre el motor y el eje no ocurre sino hasta que el motor llega a girar a ciertas revoluciones por segundo, en ese momento, el embrague se expande, lo que ocasiona que el eje del motor y el eje de la transmisión se acoplen y las ruedas giren impulsadas por la máquina, si las revoluciones del motor bajan de cierto punto, el embrague se contrae y el motor se desacopla de eje motriz..

(10) En realidad nunca se sabe el nombre del padre de Shampoo, así que me estoy tomando una licencia literaria, su nombre sería aproximadamente la palabra 'Tissue' que en inglés significa 'pañuelo de papel (desechable)'.

(11) "Espero que en verdad solo hayas venido a mirar, pequeña" (aproximadamente, tuve que utilizar un traductor).

(12) Si, literalmente sería 'reverenciada diosa'.

(13) Los 'pit' son las zonas donde los vehículos de competencia pueden detenerse a realizar algún ajuste, alguna reparación, cargar combustible, cambiar de neumáticos, e incluso de piloto, como una mezcla de estación de control y taller mecánico.

(14) El diferencial es un sistema de engranes en el eje motriz que permite que la rueda que queda en el lado interior al dar vuelta en una curva gire menos que la rueda que queda en el lado exterior, permitiendo un viraje más cerrado, sin necesidad de dar una vuelta mucho más abierta.

(15) Que nadie se extrañe. Ranma llama 'Kasumi-san' a la mayor de las chicas Tendo, demostrando que ella se ha ganado su respeto, de la misma manera que llama Tendo-san a Soun, en este caso como el anfitrión de la casa, aunque también llega a llamarlo 'Tendo-ojisan' (respetado tío Tendo). 'Nabiki-san' como muestra de respeto a su inteligencia. Akane era simplemente 'Akane', como muestra de confianza como su prometida oficial. Entonces no es extraño que pueda copiar un rasgo de Belldandy, que llama a todos '-san' porque considera que todos son merecedores de su respeto... al menos, hasta que demuestren lo contrario.

(16) En otras palabras, que se orinó encima.

(17) Debugger.


	6. 6 ¡Oh!¡Lo que vuelve a nuestras vidas!

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes y canciones presentadas aquí, y cuyos derechos están registrados. Las canciones aquí publicadas están amparadas por derechos de autor, y su presencia aquí tampoco es con fines de lucro, sino para ilustrar y acompañar la historia, y de hecho se recomienda que lean el capítulo escuchando la música. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje tanto a los creadores de estos personajes como a los creadores de la música, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión.

"—Chino—"

"japonés"

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

**EFECTOS DE SONIDO**

—

**Conexión al Cielo.**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

—

(1)

_Una figura, envuelta en una capa negra con capucha, está de pié, guardando un equilibrio perfecto sobre uno de los cables conductores de electricidad en la parte más alta de una torre. Parece mirar fijamente hacia el edificio de una escuela.  
En el dojo, Akane practica artes marciales, con una expresión de furia en el rostro.  
En su habitación en la casa Tendo, Nabiki cuenta dinero, y teclea felizmente en su computadora, todo el tiempo sonriendo ante la cantidad de dinero adquirido.  
En la cocina de la casa Tendo, Kasumi corta ingredientes, revuelve en las ollas y revisa el horno, todo el tiempo con una sonrisa en el rostro._

Zephyr in the sky at night I wonder  
Do my tears of mourning sink beneath the sun  
She's got herself a universe gone quickly  
For the call of thunder threatens everyone

_Una figura vestida con un saco color salmón y un martillo de cabeza roja terciado en su espalda salta de un remolino en el centro de una vaporosa tina de baño.  
Una figura de rojo y negro ante la entrada al templo levanta la cabeza para leer el letrero en el travesaño del torii.  
Akane sonríe, practicando kata tras kata.  
Nabiki sonríe, obsesionada con el dinero.  
Kasumi sonríe, ocupada en las labores domésticas._

And I feel like I just got home  
And I feel  
And I feel like I just got home  
And I feel

_Una niña rubia se abraza llorosa a otras dos figuras infantiles, una de las cuales tiene el pelo oscuro peinado en una trenza. Mientras se aferra a las otras dos figuras infantiles, acaricia el anillo barato de fantasía con el cristal rojo pulido que lleva ahora en su mano derecha.  
Akane sueña con ser maestra de artes marciales.  
Nabiki sueña con su futuro lleno de riquezas.  
Kasumi sueña que su madre no ha muerto y son otra vez una familia completa._

Faster than the speeding light she's flying  
Trying to remember where it all began  
She's got herself a little piece of heaven  
Waiting for the time when Earth shall be as one

_La figura con el martillo rojo abraza llorando desconsolada a otra persona mayor, que le acaricia el cabello y trata de consolarla.  
Akane deja de sonreír para lanzar una patada ascendente, la furia visible en su rostro.  
Nabiki deja de sonreír cuando ve los daños a la casa Tendo ocasionados por su hermana menor.  
Kasumi deja de sonreír mientras contempla su futuro ante la estufa._

And I feel like I just got home  
And I feel  
And I feel like I just got home  
And I feel

_Un par de ojos negros miran con sorpresa y desagrado como otras dos figuras se abrazan.  
Akane piensa como la va a va a elogiar su padre por su habilidad.  
Nabiki piensa en el momento va a ganar su primer millón.  
Kasumi mira hacia el cielo, a través de la ventana de la cocina, y se ve a sí misma saltando el muro y perdiéndose de vista en la distancia._

Quicker than a ray of light  
Quicker than a ray of light  
Quicker than a ray of light

_La figura de la capa negra con capucha desciende del cable conductor y se posa sobre la torre de la escuela, mirando ahora hacia el patio.  
Akane mira los pedazos de los ladrillos que acaba de romper con sus puños.  
Nabiki mira el dinero que ha ganado.  
Kasumi contempla la comida que ha preparado._

Zephyr in the sky at night I wonder  
Do my tears of mourning sink beneath the sun  
She's got herself a universe gone quickly  
For the call of thunder threatens everyone

_La visión cambia, y mientras se acercan, las tres figuras infantiles parecen crecer con cada paso, pero eso no parece importar, y nuevamente se funden en un cálido abrazo.  
Akane se pone su ropa deportiva y sus zapatos deportivos y sale de la casa.  
Nabiki se levanta y sale de la casa.  
Kasumi sale de la cocina y sale de la casa._

And I feel  
Quicker than a ray of light  
Then gone for  
Someone else shall be there  
Through the endless years

_La figura con el martillo terciado a la espalda se niega a soltar a la figura más alta, hasta que otra persona de cabello largo se acerca y parece decir algo que hace enfurecer a la a la figura más baja.  
Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane se mueven por las calles de Nerima._

She's got herself a universe  
She's got herself a universe  
She's got herself a universe

_La figura con el martillo rojo salta de vórtices que aparecen en diversos contenedores: una taza de té, una cubeta con agua jabonosa para fregar el piso, una alberca.  
Kasumi camina y camina por las calles.  
Nabiki se mueve del aparador de una tienda al aparador de la siguiente.  
Akane corre a toda velocidad para ejercitarse._

And I feel  
And I feel  
And I feel like I just got home  
And I feel

_La figura de la capa negra se quita la capucha de la cabeza, revelando una larga y ondulada cabellera rubia._

Quicker than a ray of light she's flying  
Quicker than a ray of light I'm flying

**Ray Of Light  
- Madonna  
- Written by Madonna, William Orbit, Clive Muldoon,  
Dave Curtis and Christine Leach**

—

**6.- ¡Oh! ¡Lo que vuelve a nuestras vidas!**

—

Medio día.

Akane y Ukyo se mueven subrepticiamente, tratando de no perder de vista a Kasumi y Nabiki.

Habían estado siguiéndolas desde que había salido de la casa Tendo, donde un lloroso patriarca Tendo no sabía si ayudar a su pandaificado cómplice de cri... er... mejor amigo, que trata de rascarse en sitios que no puede alcanzar debido al volumen de su vientre y el grosor de sus brazos y dedos, o tratar de ponerse severo y exigirle a sus dos hijas mayores que le ayuden a traer de vuelta al dojo al joven Saotome para unir las escuelas.

Dichas hijas mayores lo ignoraron completamente, y salieron sin anunciarse. Kasumi llevaba una canasta que contenía uno de sus famosos, y deliciosos, pasteles.

Soun lloriqueó, clamando que cuando menos se llevaran a Akane, para que la Tendo más joven no intentase meterse a la cocina...

..."¡Oto-san no baka!"...

...el hombre apenas pudo gimotear '¡mamita!' antes que un gigantesco mazo que parecía de madera, pero que estaba hecho con energía espiritual, lo enviase sin escalas más allá de los cimientos de la casa.

Tendo Soun no necesitaba haberse preocupado, su hija menor no tenía la intención de preparar otra arma biológica... er... platillo gourmet, porque no planeaba quedarse en el dojo.

Akane se reunió con la joven Kuonji junto a la puerta, e iniciaron el acecho.

Aunque realmente no debieron molestarse, Kasumi y Nabiki se encontraron con Urd-san afuera de una tienda de aparatos electrónicos, y las tres, bromeando y riendo se dirigieron al Templo donde vivían Ranma y esa... chica.

"Cuando me dijiste que tu hermana Kasumi parecía estar preparando una canasta para un almuerzo al aire libre, creí que se iban a encontrar con Ran-chan en algún parque", murmuró Ukyo.

"Yo también lo pensé", contestó Akane, "fue hasta el último minuto que vi que era su pastel de crema de mandarina relleno de nueces y recubierto con rebanadas de melón."

A la joven chef casi se le sale la lengua de la boca, junto con medio litro de saliva. Ese pastel era uno de los famosos postres de Kasumi; a todos los reposteros y cocineros de Nerima les cosquilleaban los dedos por tener la receta en sus manos...

...todo lo que sabían era que contenía mandarinas, melón y nueces, el resto de la receta era un misterio...

...inclusive, en unas vacaciones de la familia Tendo, un grupo de ninjas contratados por la asociación de restauranteros revisaron la casa en busca del legendario libro de recetas de Kasumi, pero solo encontraron un viejo cuaderno de notas perteneciente a la difunta Tendo Kimiko, por lo que tuvieron que volver con las manos vacías...

...y con la ineludible conclusión de que la receta solo existía en un sitio: la cabeza de la mayor de las hermanas Tendo.

Cuando las dos ex prometidas llegaron al Templo, se encontraron con que Cologne esperaba, acompañada de Shampoo, el padre de ésta y sesos de pato... er... Mousse.

Akane y Ukyo intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad cuando Urd saludó cálidamente a la matriarca amazona llamándola 'Cologne-chan', como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.

Rápidamente, corrieron a la parte trasera del templo para espiar desde ahí.

(oO\oO\o)

Todavía no entendía por qué, pero la imperiosa necesidad de comprar y escuchar el disco compacto había sido casi abrumadora.

Y para colmo, ni siquiera poseía un reproductor de CD, lo que le hacía preguntarse por qué lo había comprado en primer lugar...

...Y luego con un título como ese, 'Dioses y Demonios'...

...¿qué clase de agrupación musical escogería un nombre como ese?

Decidió preguntar cómo escuchar el contenido del disco.

(oO\oO\o)

Cologne depositó sobre la mesita del comedor el plato que hacía un momento había contenido una rebanada del famoso pastel de Kasumi...

...y suspiró.

"Diosas, pequeña", ronroneó la matriarca dirigiéndole una mirada complacida a la chica Tendo mayor, "entre la comida de Belldandy-san y tu pastel, puedo afirmar que he comido alimento de diosas."

Ranma abrió mucho sus ojos. "Bueno, Cologne-san", sonrió, "la comida la preparamos Bell-chan y yo, y el pastel de Kasumi-san es casi celestial", asintió con la cabeza, "_**es**_ comida de diosas."

La matriarca amazona sonrió complacida por tratamiento respetuoso del joven Saotome, aunque no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por el sobrenombre de 'vieja espantosa'.

Urd no se pudo contener y soltó una risotada, con las risas de las hermanas Tendo y de las amazonas como coro. Le guiñó un ojo a Belldandy. "Guapo, atlético, talentoso, considerado y con sentido del humor, muy buena presa, hermanita."

"¡'Nee-san!", se sonrojó la diosa del presente, pero no pudo disimular la mirada llena de afecto que le dirigió al joven de la trenza.

Cologne se aclaró la garganta y puso su mejor rostro severo, que, dado el banquete y el postre que se asentaba placenteramente en su vientre, le salió muy forzado. "Creo que es tiempo de hablar."

Ranma se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Con mucha delicadeza, Shampoo vació un poco del agua fría de su vaso sobre la cabeza del... de la joven Saotome.

Ranma abrió mucho sus azules ojos. "¿Shampoo?"

La matriarca le dirigió una sonrisa apologética. "Nuestras leyes nos impiden realizar acuerdos con miembros del sexo masculino. Como sabrás, para una sociedad matriarcal, el sexo dominante es el de las mujeres", se encogió de hombros, "mi propuesta, como representante del Consejo de las Mayores de las Joketsuzoku (2), es establecer una nueva tribu aquí, en Japón, con ustedes como aliadas y alumnas mías. Como aliadas, están protegidas de nuestras leyes, tendrán nuestra ayuda, podrán recibir entrenamiento en nuestras artes marciales, y a cambio, ustedes nos ayudarán, darán refugio y entrenarán a las guerreras más jóvenes que deseen venir a establecerse en nuestra nueva aldea."

La aguda vista de la matriarca notó la tácita comunicación entre la pelirroja y la diosa, un grado de intimidad que pocas veces podía verse. Aunque recordaba que los padres de Shampoo también se comunicaban de esa manera.

"Muy bien Cologne", dijo Ranma-chan, "podemos hacer eso, pero deben ustedes revisar su libro de leyes, para adecuarlas a los tiempos modernos, ese 'Beso de la Muerte' y el 'Beso de Matrimonio' las puede meter en problemas en otras sociedades; además, nuestra ayuda no podrá ser utilizada ofensivamente, solamente para defender. Si ustedes le declaran la guerra a otra tribu y ellos les patean sus traseros de amazona, no levantaremos un dedo; si ustedes son atacadas sin motivo, entonces estaremos ahí. Bell-chan no puede hacerles promesas, porque Kami-sama lo prohíbe, pero como mi pareja única y verdadera me apoyará si yo voy a ayudarlas... ¿está bien?"

A Cologne le brillaron los ojos. Había esperado un rechazo directo, tal vez la exigencia de no meterse más en su vida, pero una promesa de ayuda de Ranma era como dinero ahorrado en un banco. "Es satisfactorio, Ranma-chan. Después podemos acordar un horario de entrenamiento que no interfiera con sus demás actividades diarias."

Y así, nació la nación Joketsuzoku del Japón, con la bendición de dos diosas.

(oO\oO\o)

Ukyo y Akane, testigos del evento, vieron cómo Shampoo, como la mejor guerrera amazona presente, depositaba un beso en la frente de Urd, Belldandy, Ranma-chan, Kasumi y Nabiki, declarándolas hermanas amazonas.

Fue una sorpresa la inclusión de las hermanas Tendo mayores, pero Cologne aclaró que una tribu se fortalece no solo para la guerra, sino también para la paz. Kasumi era una sanadora en potencia, y Nabiki era una negociadora declarada, ambas tenían lugar en una sociedad que se nutría no solo con fuerza física, sino con el vigor de la mente.

(oO\oO\o)

Media tarde.

"Kami-sama sabe de las dificultades que tiene Ranma-kun con la imposición de decisiones por parte de otros", Urd se acomodó en su asiento; "la Fuerza Definitiva es claramente una intervención directa en la relación entre ustedes, presionando para mantenerlos juntos, manipulando eventos para forzar una unión entre ustedes."

El contingente de las amazonas chinas se había retirado desde hacía un rato, y los demás se acomodaron mejor en la sala de estar.

"¿Kami-sama cree que yo resentiría el estar con Bell-chan?", Ranma, de vuelta a su género de nacimiento gracias a un poco de agua caliente, se inclinó sobre la mesa para tomar una de las manos de la diosa de ojos azules.

Urd negó con la cabeza. "No el hecho de estar con ella, sino sentirte obligado a la fuerza, Ranma-kun...", se detuvo e intercambió una mirada con Belldandy, y ambas miraron apenadas a las hermanas Tendo, y luego en dirección de la ventana, donde se alcanzaba a ver la coronilla de una cabeza cubierta con cabello negro. "En fin", dijo Urd, en un esfuerzo por cambiar el tema, "la Fuerza Definitiva sigue existiendo en el universo, pero deja de operar si el contrato es sustituido por fuertes y firmes sentimientos afectivos y es cuando entra en acción lo que Kami-sama llama Fuerza de la Voluntad, que existe entre dos personas unidas por sus sentimientos amorosos", vio que Belldandy y Ranma se sonrojaban e intercambiaban una mirada cariñosa mientras entrelazaban sus dedos.

"Urd-san", la mente de Nabiki estaba efectuando correlaciones a toda velocidad; "esa racha de eventos desafortunados, aparentemente casuales, que les pasaron a Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo cuando intentaron separarlos, ¿era esa Fuerza Definitiva?"

Urd asintió. "A la larga, aunque es su deseo permanecer juntos, la Fuerza Definitiva se hubiera convertido en una molestia. Ahora permanecerán juntos por su propia voluntad y deseo." Se volvió a mirar a Belldandy. "Todopoderoso me ha comisionado a permanecer en la Tierra como observadora del la Fuerza de la Voluntad", titubeó y se mordió un labio, "creo que tengo que pedirte asilo, hermanita."

Belldandy y Ranma le sonrieron. "Nos encantará que estés con nosotros, hermana mayor", corearon.

(oO\oO\o)

En un lugar 10 dimensiones más allá, un rostro tridimensional sonrió casi con ternura mientras miraba a la más joven de sus niñas aporrear con sus puños tridimensionales el tablero decadimensional de control maestro, emitiendo un grito de frustración.

En ese momento, el teléfono rojo a su lado empezó a sonar.

"Hola", contestó él. La voz del otro lado, femenina y seductora le susurró al oído. "Si, también aquí ya está todo listo para que los demás tomen sus posiciones", por el auricular se escucha la voz sensual emitiendo una risita. "Te amo también."

(oO\oO\o)

Casi el ocaso.

Las hermanas Tendo mayores se había retirado del templo media hora antes, pero las dos ex prometidas seguían en su escondite, una de ellas sentada hecha casi un ovillo, con las piernas apretadas contra su torso.

La joven Kuonji miró con preocupación a la Tendo menor. "¿Akane-chan?"

La joven Tendo había escuchado las palabras de la diosa de cabello platinado...

...y había algo que no sonaba bien...

...como si supiese algo y hubiera evitado decirlo.

Por alguna razón recordó el incidente de la armadura de batalla encantada, Do-chan, como la había bautizado. Ranma iba a confesar sus sentimientos, pero titubeó en el último momento, no queriendo usar sus sentimientos como un arma, e incluso deteniéndose cuando los padres aparecieron, esperando una declaración de amor para forzar el matrimonio... y cuando el joven Saotome se negó a continuar, Tendo Soun abrió la boca y dijo que Ranma iba a hacer una confesión amorosa como una estrategia para que la armadura encantada se pusiese celosa y abandonara a Akane... Ella todavía se enfurecía al recordarlo...

...pero...

...si Ranma no iba a declarársele...

_...¿por qué papá dijo que Ranma iba a hacerlo, pero como estrategia en contra de la armadura de batalla? Solamente consiguieron que me enfureciera..._

El incidente había valido la pena por la oportunidad de haberse sentado en las piernas de Ranma-kun.

"¿Akane-chan?" insistió Ukyo.

"Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, Ukyo-chan", la Tendo menor suspiró. "Creo que tenemos que ir a descansar para tener ánimos mañana."

Ukyo le dedicó una sonrisa. "Okey, Akane-chan, vamos a casa."

(oO\oO\o)

Buscó casi toda la tarde, sin encontrar quién le prestara un reproductor de CD's, así que, ya de noche, tuvo que resignarse y recurrir a la familia.

"Solo se me ocurre usar mi viejo tocadiscos de 33 y 45 rpm (3)", le dijo su madre.

Así que se llevó el aparato a su habitación, pintó de negro el CD con un marcador, lo puso en el plato giratorio y le colocó el brazo con la aguja lectora encima.

**¡SCRIIICH-SCRIIIICH-SCRIIICH!**

Lo que salió por la pequeña bocina del aparato fueron puros rechinidos.

Hizo una mueca y estiró el brazo para detener el reproductor...

...entonces vio los dedos que salían de la superficie del CD...

...soltó un grito de sorpresa y espanto.

(oO\oO\o)

Un par de manos golpearon la puerta trasera del restaurante.

Aunque normalmente los negocios de alimentos cerraban tarde, el caso del 'Uc-chan' y del 'Neko-hanten' eran especiales, ya que su especialidad eran los desayunos, almuerzos y comidas... aunque sus respectivas dueñas (Kuonji Ukyo y Cologne) había declarado que, si pudieran conseguir la receta del pastel de crema de mandarina relleno de nueces de Tendo Kasumi, podrían ampliar el horario para incluir meriendas y cenas.

Las luces se encendieron en el interior y una figura de cabello largo envuelta en una yukata (4) se acercó a la entrada y abrió.

(oO\oO\o)

La figura que había salido del CD era indudablemente femenina, e increíblemente hermosa.

Su rostro tenía marcas color rojo: en los pómulos, debajo de sus ojos, dos pares de triángulos, y en la frente un par de marcas en diagonal, como una 'V' cuyos brazos hubieran sido separados.

Su cabello imposiblemente ondulado era de un tono rubio como el color del sol.

Su ropa entallada roja parecía estar hecha de cuero, y la capa con capucha seguramente era de seda negra...

...y estaba ahí, flotando en el aire, sentada en posición de flor de loto...

...completamente dormida.

(oO\oO\o)

Eran un espectáculo digno de un circo.

"Unha... ¡Hic...!, desh-gra-shia..." dijo uno, sus palabras con ese curioso y casi inaudible susurro agudo de los que usan dentadura postiza.

"Po-br-re dhe tiiii... ¡Hic...!, Vie-viejjjooo amiiigooo", balbuceó el otro, "tennneer unn hijjjo taaannnn deesho-desho-sho-shonora... ¡Hic...!, bleee..."

Estaban completamente ebrios. Las narices enrojecidas, los ojos vidriosos, el penetrante olor a alcohol y los discursos balbuceados eran indicios concluyentes.

Aquí es donde se aplica la expresión 'parecían chimpancés con epilepsia'.

"Eresh afo-afo-afo... Tiennneeesh shu-shu-erte... ¡Hic...! Tenndoo-k-k-k-kuunn... Tie-tie-tieneshhh unnnaaash hijjjaasshhh que... ¡Hic...!, connoo-coonnoossshhheeenn sshhuuu sshhiiitiiooo... ¡Hic...!, yyyy teeeee o-o-obed-deesshheenn... ¡Hic...!"

"Ssshhhiii, Sssshhhaaaotomeee... ¡Hic...!, kun... "

Y vaya técnica para transitar por la calle. Uno se inclina demasiado hacia adelante, casi a punto de irse de narices sobre la acera, y el otro se inclina hacia atrás, ambos movimientos cancelándose entre sí, equilibrándose y permitiéndoles continuar su camino. Uno se tambalea a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda, balanceándose y equilibrándose en su borrachera, avanzando rumbo a su objetivo como si ejecutaran una kata de la escuela del Puño del Ebrio.

A pesar de que eran las ocho y media de la noche, todas las luces estaban apagadas en la casa; encogiéndose de hombros, ambos hombres se tambalearon rumbo a la puerta principal.

"Vaammoosshh, vviiie... ¡Hic...!, jooo a-a-ammigggoo... ¡Fffeesshhtejjemmoosshhh! ¡P-p-porrr laaaa u-u-unniooon de lasshh essshcu-cueeelaaasshh! Voooyy aaa llaammmaaarr a... ¡Hic...!, Kashu-Kashu-Kashummii..."

"Ssshhiii... ¡Hic...! ¿Ssshhabes, Teenndoo ¡Hic...!, kuuunnn?, cre-creo que Kashu-Kashu-Kashumiii podrriiia sshher unnna mejjjor pppprrooommmeeetidddaa pparaaa essshhhee mmussshhhaaassshhho ..."

La intención del señor Saotome había sido la de concluir su parrafada de ebrio con 'con ella no podría negarse a cumplir con su obligación'...

**¡CRAAACKLE! ¡CRAAACLE! ¡BOOOOMMMM!**

...pero el rayo que lo golpeó desde el cielo sin nubes, dejándolo cocido a término medio, sobrio por la repentina descarga de adrenalina y activando su maldición Jusenkyo modificada, no lo dejaron terminar.

Tendo Soun, sobrio también como resultado del susto, titubeó un momento, y luego corrió a la casa a buscar agua caliente, mientras el hombre-panda-globo empezaba a revolcarse sobre el piso, rascando hasta donde sus hinchados brazos alcanzaban, gimiendo desesperado bajo el ataque de las pulgas virtuales.

(oO\oO\o)

Las dos hermanas Tendo mayores no se dirigieron de inmediato a sus habitaciones, sino que se dirigieron al corredor externo del jardín trasero que daba al estanque de los peces...

...con una muy conveniente escala en la cocina para llevar un platón lleno de galletas, una taza de té para Kasumi y una taza de café para Nabiki...

"Nunca hubiera pensando, ni en mis más salvajes fantasías que un día iba yo a departir con un par de diosas", sonrió Nabiki, permitiéndose relajarse de su máscara de la Reina Helada de Furinkan.

Kasumi sonrió, en un gesto muy diferente a la sonrisa vacía que siempre mostraba al mundo exterior. "Yo nunca pensé en que iba a conocer a alguien que pudiese cambiar de forma con la simple aplicación de agua fría o caliente, así que tener como amiga a una diosa como Urd-chan...", se encogió de hombros.

Nabiki asintió. "Buen punto."

Entonces escucharon las voces de ebrios de los patriarcas Tendo y Saotome, luego el rayo iluminando el frente de la casa.

(oO\oO\o)

Tendo Soun derramó un poco de agua caliente sobre el gordo panda, revirtiéndolo a la forma humana de Genma.

"¿Daijobu (5), Saotome-kun?"

"Si, si", dijo Genma-hamburguesa-humana poniéndose de pie. _Y con el trabajo que me dio embriagar a Tendo... Malditas diosas que no dejan en paz a un honorable artista marcial para que haga negocios con su mejor amigo._

**¡CRAAACKLE! ¡CRAAACLE! ¡BOOOOMMMM!**

Soun parpadeó, las cenizas que antes habían sido su bigote, sus pestañas y sus cejas se cayeron de su cara, luego se metió dos dedos a la boca para mojarlos con saliva y poder apagar las flamas que ardían en un mechón de pelo en su cabeza.

En el piso, asado a 3/4 y listo para servirse con una manzana en el hocico, el obeso panda volvió a rascarse frenéticamente.

(oO\oO\o)

Ante el segundo rayo, Kasumi y Nabiki se miraron con gesto de cansancio.

"Voy a ver a ese par", entonó la Tendo mayor, sin mostrar el mínimo entusiasmo.

Nabiki se encogió de hombros y decidió seguir a su hermana mayor.

(oO\oO\o)

Soun nuevamente derramó agua caliente sobre su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento para devolverlo a su forma humana y quietarle la tortura de esas extrañas pulgas transparentes que no se podían tocar, pero que tenían un piquete muy doloroso.

El patriarca Tendo suspiró sentándose junto a su chamuscado amigo. "Tu idea tiene mérito, Saotome-kun, tu hijo deberá obedecer, igual que Kasumi", lágrimas de emoción, "las escuelas se unirán, y tu y yo podremos retirarnos, y nuestros hijos se harán cargo de nosotros para siempre... Incluso Kasumi es ideal, ella seguirá haciéndose cargo de la casa y tu hijo dará clases en el dojo mientras nosotros cobramos y disfrutamos de nuestro retiro..."

(oO\oO\o)

El prime impulso de Kasumi ante las palabras de su padre fué dar un paso al frente, lista para expresar clara y definitivamente lo que pensaba de de los dos hombres.

Nabiki la detuvo de inmediato. "Ahora no, onee-chan, pero pronto, los mejor es que los dejemos solos y finjamos que no nos hemos enterado de nada."

Por un momento, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Kasumi pareció a punto de soltarse de la mano de su hermana menor...

...y entonces la miró a los ojos.

"Tienes un plan", murmuró.

"Siempre, onee-chan, siempre."

(oO\oO\o)

Con mucho cuidado, para no sobresaltar a la flotante figura, la tocó con un dedo en el hombro, cuidando de no mirar fijamente ni tocar otra parte de la exuberante anatomía de la rubia.

"¿Señorita?"

La flotante belleza agitó un poco su cabeza, chasqueó ruidosamente la lengua y abrió los ojos, que eran de color rojo como la sangre.

"¿Hild-sama? ¿Ya es tiempo?", preguntó, bostezando soñolienta, estirándose como un gato, después miró a su derredor, posando por fin sus ojos sobre la persona que a duras penas sostenía un pesado libro en sus brazos. Lo midió, lo catalogó y procedió a ignorarlo para revisar el CD...

"Disculpe, señorita", insistió él, tratando de no soltar su pesado libro, "¿es usted un demonio?"

"¡AAAAAHHHH!" gritó ella, mirando el CD en la tornamesa, "¿Quién fue el estúpido que pintó el catalizador con un marcador?" Como un tigre, se revolvió en el aire, localizó al paralizado muchacho y, en un parpadeo, estuvo delante de él, sujetándolo de la camisa y zarandeándolo como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. "¡Baka!, ¡esos catalizadores deben cuidarse para poder devolverse intactos! ¡Si se daña, Recursos Materiales Demoniacos no me devuelve mi deposito, estúpido!", le sonrió ferozmente, mostrando una dentadura que le hubiera dado envidia a Drácula, por lo blanco de sus dientes, y lo largo de sus caninos. "¿A quién me voy a dar el gusto de destripar?", echó atrás su mano izquierda, que ante los ojos del muchacho se convirtió en una temible zarpa armada con garras enormes.

El muchacho tragó saliva. "Soy Gosukugi Hiraku", lloriqueó, luego procedió a orinarse encima al tiempo que se desmayaba.

(oO\oO\o)

"¿Kasumi-san? ¿Nabiki-san?", exclamó Shampoo, sorprendida.

(oO\oO\o)

Cologne asintió después de escuchar la historia de labios de Tendo Nabiki. Suspiró. "Happosai deja su marca en todos sus discípulos", apretó los labios. "Esa creencia en la superioridad masculina es muy propia de el viejo pervertido, y todos sus alumnos la han compartido...", miró con simpatía a las dos hermanas, notando la mirada astuta de la Tendo mediana. "Cuentan ustedes con todo el apoyo de la tribu, después de todo, son hermanas amazonas", sonrió ante la mirada feroz de Nabiki, "veo que tienen un plan."

La hernana Tendo mediana se limitó a asentir.

Kasumi se inclinó ante la matriarca. "Gracias por su apoyo, bisabuela Cologne", y luego trató de esbozar una sonrisa, "no quisiera ser una carga, así que si me permite, podría incrementar su menú con algunos de mis postres caseros."

Cologne intentó, con moderado éxito, de no sonreír como una idiota, mientras, mentalmente, bailaba una giga, pensando en que finalmente el tesoro del los celestiales postres de Tendo Kasumi se iba a convertir en patrimonio de las Joketsuzoku. "Muy bien, pequeña, pero no debe interferir con tu preparación como sanadora."

(oO\oO\o)

Ranma alzó el cubo lleno de agua por encima de su cabeza.

Aunque ya lo esperaba, la sensación del agua fría cayendo sobre su cabeza la hizo estremecerse. "¡Gaaaahhh!"

Se apresuró a enjabonarse y a frotarse para quitarse el sudor del día.

_Aliado... o más bien aliada de la tribu de las amazonas chinas_, meneó la cabeza, _¿quién lo hubiera pensado?_

Las cosas realmente iban muy bien...

...y todo desde que Bell-chan había vuelto a su vida...

No pudo evitar sonreír, recordando la mirada de esos dulces ojos azules. Suspiró.

Otra cubeta de agua derramándose sobre su cuerpo para enjuagarse el jabón, y estaba lista para una relajante sesión de agua caliente en la tina.

Estaba a dos centímetros de meter su pie derecho en el agua de la tina, cuando se abrió un vórtice en el líquido, y la figura de una jovencita de once o doce años con marcas azules como anillos ovalados en la frente y pómulos, con un mazo de color rojo terciado a la espalda, saltó del portal mágico abierto en la superficie acuática.

"¡Buenas noches!", saludó la recién llegada.

Ranma se fue de espaldas.

La recién llegada miró a la desconcertada, desnuda pelirroja en el piso. "Perdón, ¿te sorprendí? Mi nombre es Skuld, diosa del futuro, Segunda Clase, Primera Categoría, Limitada, y estoy buscando a mi onee-sama (6)."

Ranma parpadeó desconcertada. _¿Otra diosa?_ "¿Onee-sama?" Y solo atinó a señalar hacia la puerta del baño.

(oO\oO\o)

Cuando los dos hombres atinaron a entrar a la casa habían encontrado encima de la mesa del comedor una nota dirigida al patriarca Tendo, en la elegante y bien dibujada letra de Kasumi, el papel se había deslizado de entre los laxos dedos de Tendo Soun, sus ojos mirando sin ver hacia un punto más allá del horizonte.

Un desconcertado Saotome Genma atrapó la hoja de papel antes de que llegara al piso.

_**Padre.**_

_**Dada la situación actual de dojo, y considerando que no has tenido alumnos por varios años, y no hemos tenido ingresos regulares, Kasumi y yo hemos tomado la decisión de conseguir una fuente de ingresos segura.**_

_**Nos vamos a trabajar con la matriarca Cologne, en su restaurante.**_

_**Nos veremos cuando nuestros recursos sean seguros.**_

_**Hemos dejado la cocina en manos de Akane.**_

_**Nabiki**_

Soun escogió ese momento para ponerse de pie y lanzarse a la carrera hacia el piso de arriba. "¡Akaneeeee! ¡Tus hermanas nos han abandonado! ¡Por favor, no vayas a intentar cocinar!"...

...y abrió de golpe la puerta con el letrero en forma de pato que decía #AKANE#.

(oO\oO\o)

"¿Ukyo-sama? ¿Akane-sama?", dijo un sorprendido Konatsu al salir de la habitación que le servía de dormitorio, sorprendiendo a las dos jóvenes en el proceso de salir del baño, vestidas con batas y pantuflas.

(oO\oO\o)

La habitación estaba en penumbras y, aparentemente, vacía.

El chamuscado patriarca Tendo parpadeó desconcertado, su mano derecha buscó a tientas el interruptor del foco principal del cuarto. Cuando la luz artificial iluminó el interior del dormitorio, lo primero que notó fue un sobre encima de la cama.

Como en un sueño, Soun se acercó, tomó el sobre, lo abrió y sacó una hoja de papel, pero antes de poder leer una palabra, tuvo un acceso de llanto histérico que mojó completamente la hoja de papel, desintegrándola...

...lo cual fue una pena, porque todo lo que la carta decía era:

_**Papá:**_

_**No te encontré, así que no te pude avisar. Voy a pasar la noche con Ukyo-chan.**_

_**Nos vemos mañana.**_

_**Akane.**_

(oO\oO\o)

Konatsu meneó la cabeza en señal de extrañeza cuando Ukyo terminó de contar lo ocurrido, mirando de reojo a la Tendo más joven, que se había quedado dormida sentada en una silla. "Bueno", suspiró, "creo que Akane-sama tiene razón en sentir que Belldandy-san y su hermana saben algo, pero son lo suficientemente discretas como para no decirlo abiertamente."

La joven Kuonji sonrió tristemente, y asintió. "Estando involucrado Saotome Genma, todo es posible."

(oO\oO\o)

Gosunkugi recuperó el sentido y abrió los ojos, medio esperando tener sus intestinos en calidad de bufanda.

La demonio estaba soplando su aliento caliente y vaporoso sobre la superficie del CD, mientras frotaba la brillante superficie, quitando el último rastro de la tinta del marcador...

...¿usando una muñeca vudú?

Los ojos de demacrado muchacho se enfocaron en el piso, donde estaba tirada toda su dotación de muñecas, y cada una de ellas estaba embarrada de tinta de marcador.

Unas lastimeras lágrimas escurrieron desde sus ojos al contemplar su arruinada dotación de ejemplares de todo el semestre. Se había gastado mucho dinero en los materiales para elaborarlas, y ahora estaban perdidas.

La vista del ojeroso chico cayó en el libro abierto, donde el autor había dibujado crudamente la imagen de las marcas de los demonios, y esa persona de cabello rubio tenía las marcas de los demonios más poderosos.

El libro decía también que si se saca a un demonio de su prisión, éste debe concederle un deseo al que lo liberó...

...por su mente desfilaron las posibilidades...

...destruir a Saotome...

...tener a la dulce Akane...

...poder ilimitado...

Decidió que éste último podría conseguirle todo lo demás.

Se puso de pie, haciendo una mueca por su ropa húmeda y olorosa a orina. "Disculpe señorita, ¿es usted un demonio?"

La rubia, aparentemente satisfecha con la limpieza del CD, arrojó al piso la arruinada muñeca de vudú, y devolvió el reluciente disco a su caja, que a su vez desapareció dentro del generoso escote de su bustier de cuero rojo...

...ignorando completamente al humano.

"Ehhh", insistió tímidamente Gosunkugi, "¿señorita demonio?"

Como un relámpago, el brazo derecho de ella salió disparado hacia el muchacho; la mano se cerró sobre su garganta, y de repente, el insignificante y fallido practicante de magia negra se encontró colgando por el cuello a medio metro del suelo.

"Escucha, gusano", bufó la rubia, acercando la cara del muchacho a su propio rostro para mirarlos directo a los ojos, "no soy 'señorita demonio', mi nombre es Mara (7), Demonio de Primera Clase, Segunda Categoría, Ilimitada (8)."

Gosunkugi asintió todo lo que la poderosa mano alrededor de su cuello le permitió, y trató de hablar, aunque su tráquea obstruida no le permitió más que unos lastimeros gimoteos.

Fastidiada, Mara soltó al muchacho, que se derrumbó como un costal de papas. "No mereces siquiera mi atención. Adiós." Con un casual movimiento de su mano, la pared donde estaba la ventana de la habitación del escuálido muchacho quedó reducida a palitos para fósforos. La demonio se elevó flotando hacia el cielo nocturno.

En un poco característico acceso de valor, que más bien era un acceso de desesperación, el joven aficionado a la brujería se acercó al agujero que antes había sido su pared. "¡Yo te saqué de tu prisión!", gritó a todo pulmón. "¡Me debes un deseo!"

Casi 150 metros más arriba, Mara se volvió a mirar al muchacho, y hubo un feroz destello en sus ojos rojos.

(oO\oO\o)

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y la jovencita de cabello negro salió a toda carrera. "¡Onee-sama!"...

...y fue a meter la nariz en el ombligo de una curvilínea rubia platinada que parecía estar a punto de entrar ella misma al baño.

La joven del martillo rojo retrocedió un paso y alzó la vista. "¿Urd?"

La diosa del pasado miró a la recién llegada. "¿Skuld? ¿Qué haces aquí? Kami-sama dijo que te encargaras del sistema junto con el personal de Peorth."

Por detrás de Urd se asomó el rostro gentil de Belldandy. "Oí que mencionabas a Skuld, nee-san"...

...y un lloroso proyectil de cabello negro la impactó en el centro. "¡ONEE-SAMA!"

Belldandy captó entonces la figura desnuda de Ranma-chan que todavía estaba en el piso del baño, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir, frotándose la nuca con una mano...

...el movimiento provocando toda clase de interesantes vibraciones en el bien formado pecho de la pelirroja...

...Belldandy abrió mucho sus azules ojos y se quedó ahí, embobada por la visión de la desnuda Ranma-chan...

...Skuld se soltó a llorar a lágrima viva, gimiendo, abrazandose con fuerza de la cintura de Belldandy...

...y la diosa del presente ni siquiera le puso atención, observando con ojos muy abiertos a la pelirroja desnuda que estaba levantándose del piso para cerrar la puerta del baño.

Urd sonrió pícaramente al notar lo que su hermana menor estaba contemplando.

(oO\oO\o)

Saotome Genma salió a la oscuridad del patio trasero del la casa Tendo.

Soun había salido de la habitación de la menor de sus hijas como un autómata y se había marchado directo a su propio dormitorio y se había encerrado a llorar, deprimido porque todas sus hijas se habían marchado, dejándolo solo, lo que lo llevó a recordar que estaba solo porque su adorada Kimiko lo había abandonado.

_¿Qué es lo que salió mal?_, se preguntó el-a-veces-panda. Todos sus planes, toda su estrategia, todo el tiempo invertido...

..._Humo, todo se volvió humo..._

Soltó un puñetazo sobre un muro, haciéndole un hoyo. _¡Maldita sea! ¡Es mi hijo y puedo hacer lo que quiera con él! ¡Es su deber hacerse cargo de mí después de todos estos años que invertí en él! ¡Y las hijas de Tendo-kun, dejándonos solos! ¡Somos sus mayores! ¡Su deber como mujeres es hacerse cargo de nosotros y atendernos!_

**¡CRAAACKLE! ¡CRAAACLE! ¡BOOOOMMMM!**

Y en esta ocasión, no había nadie cerca que le pudiera facilitar un poco de agua caliente.

(oO\oO\o)

"¿Onee-sama?"

Belldandy, roja como una remolacha, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a su hermana menor. "Gomen, Skuld. Me distraje y no te puse atención."

La joven diosa del futuro miró a Belldandy, que estaba ruborizada hasta de la nariz, y luego miró hacia la puerta, ahora cerrada, del baño, y otra vez hacia la diosa del presente; los ojos nuevamente llorosos. "Onee-sama, la situación está saliéndose de control, es necesario que vuelvas al cielo para ayudar a depurar Yggdrasil", sollozó.

Entonces la voz de su hermana más grande, la voz que siempre la hacía subirse a las paredes y que la hacía enojarse tanto que no podía parar hasta demostrarle a la dueña de esa voz que estaba equivocada. "Vaaaaya, Skuld-chan, ¿y qué situación es esa que nuestra depuradora estrella no puede resolver?"

Skuld pareció olvidar que estaba llorando, rechinó los dientes y le dedicó una mirada furibunda a la mayor de sus hermanas. "¡Uuuuuuurd! ¡No molestes, estoy hablando con mi onee-sama!"

No hay que malinterpretar la situación, en realidad, Urd ama a sus dos hermanas menores, en forma diferente, pero con la misma intensidad. Desde que había conocido a Belldandy, ambas se habían convertido en casi gemelas, haciendo todo juntas. Urd lo admitía abiertamente y casi con orgullo, que desde que había conocido a su hermana, la diosa del presente, había querido ser como ella...

...a su manera...

...pero igual que ella.

Pero en el caso de Skuld, se había encontrado con una niñita voluntariosa, orgullosa, pretenciosa y mimada...

..._Bueno_, pensó Urd,_ en realidad no es su culpa, sino de su madre que la malcrió_...

...que pretendía monopolizar a Belldandy, dependiendo en todo de ella, para que Belldandy nunca la dejara y siempre estuviera ahí, solucionándole la vida...

...y eso Urd no lo podía permitir...

...ni arruinar las oportunidades de que Belldandy fuese feliz...

...ni permitir que Skuld siguiera ese camino que la llevaría a la infelicidad...

Después de mucho pensarlo, decidió atacar el orgullo de su hermana más pequeña, pera impulsarla a superarse, para impulsarla a moverse por sí misma, para impulsarla a ser una futura diosa de Primera Clase, Ilimitada...

...aunque Urd terminara convertida en la villana de la historia.

Skuld volvió a dejar que sus lágrimas se derramaran. "¡Onee-sama, por favor ven al cielo conmigo!"

Pasaron cinco segundos...

...luego diez...

...al llegar a los quince, Skuld dejó de llorar para mirar a Belldandy, que, una vez más, miraba embobada en dirección a la puerta del baño. La diosa del futuro se volvió a mirar también...

...Del cuarto de baño estaba saliendo uno de los ejemplares humanos más atractivos que la diosa preadolescente había visto jamás...

...llevaba puestos unos amplios pantalones negros estilo kung-fu, que hacían muy poco para disimular los poderosos y bien esculpidos músculos de sus piernas, y una toalla sobre los hombros, que dejaba ver su pecho que parecía tallado sobre mármol...

...el sedoso pelo negro peinado en una trenza...

...los profundos ojos azules...

Skuld parpadeó, como si saliera de un trance. Se volvió a mirar a Belldandy, que parecía estar a punto de empezar a babear.

"Esto es muy lindo", intervino Urd, "pero creo que lo justo es lo justo", y con un movimiento de su mano derecha, la ropa de Belldandy se disolvió en un _**pequeñísimo**_ bikini azul decorado con girasoles...

...sin que la diosa de ojos azules se diera cuenta del cambio.

"¿Eh?", Skuld abrió muy grandes sus ojos. _¿Qué está haciendo Urd con mi onee-sama?_

Se volvió a mirar al recién llegado, y se lo encontró con la vista clavada en la figura de proporciones perfectas de la diosa del presente, igual de embelesado.

Skuld se volvió a mirar con ojos furibundos a la mayor de sus hermanas. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" le gritó.

Urd se echó a reír a carcajadas.

(oO\oO\o)

No hubo tiempo para que el eco de la voz de Gosunkugi se propagara por las calles del vecindario, antes que la rubia estuviera de nuevo delante de él, levantándolo por el cuello.

Una sonrisa feroz. "¿Así que te debo un deseo?"

El demacrado practicante del vudú solo pudo asentir con su cabeza, dado que su tráquea estaba siendo bloqueada por la fuerte mano de la demonio.

"Si esto", con su otra mano sacó la caja de los CD y se la mostró un momento antes de volver a guardarla debajo de su generoso escote, "fuese un sello, tendrías razón en decir que era mi prisión, pero es un catalizador para permitir mi paso a esta dimensión, así que no estoy obligada a nada contigo", de nuevo la sonrisa que hubiera puesto verde de envidia al más feroz de los tigres de bengala; "pero como me desperté de muy buen ánimo, te daré a escoger entre dos deseos."

Los ojos de Gosunkugi se iluminaron.

Mara acercó al escuálido muchacho hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia. "Muy bien gusano, ¿deseas vivir o deseas morir?", y soltó al ojeroso adolescente, que se fue de espaldas al piso de su habitación, al tiempo que sus ojos se encendían como dos rojas llamaradas, y sus manos parecían convertirse en malignas zarpas de afiladas garras.

Gosunkugi perdió el control de todos sus esfínteres. "De-de-deseo vi-vi-vivir..."

De repente, los ojos de Mara y sus manos parecían normales de nuevo. "Eso creí. Adiós, gusano", y desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.

Llorando de miedo, de humillación y, sobre todo, de rabia por la oportunidad perdida, Gosunkugi se dirigió, caminando con las piernas separadas como niño con pañal a máxima capacidad, hacia el cuarto de baño a limpiarse y cambiarse de ropa. _Y ahora, ¿cómo voy a explicar la destrucción del muro de la casa?_

(oO\oO\o)

Dos adolescentes ruborizados, ya vestidos apropiadamente, pero muy complacidos por lo que habían podido contemplar, se sentaron a la mesa del comedor.

Belldandy sonrió. "Ran-chan, te presento a mi hermana menor, Skuld."

Ranma se inclinó, dedicándole esa sonrisa devastadora tan propia de él. "Mucho gusto, Tenshi-chan y Urd-chan me han hablando mucho de ti."

"Y solo han sido cosas buenas, pequeñita", terció Urd.

Skuld apretó los puños, _**odiaba**_ que Urd la tratase como a una niña. "Mucho gusto", se inclinó también.

Urd contó en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Belldandy y Ranma la oyeran. "Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, marca."

Los ojos de Skuld se abrieron muy, muy grandes, clavando su mirada en Belldandy. "¿Ran-chan? ¿Ese del que no parabas de hablar con Urd? ¿Ese Ran-chan que conociste de niña, cuando yo era un bebé? ¿El artista marcial?"

Con una sonrisa del doble de potencia, Ranma se volvió a mirar a Belldandy, que había vuelto a adquirir un interesante color remolacha en el rostro.

"Si", susurró la diosa del presente, y tomó una mano del joven de la trenza y se la apretó cariñosamente, "ese mismo."

Skuld entrecerró los ojos al notar el afecto entre la pareja. "¡Onee-sama!", volvió a gemir, nuevamente las lagrimas derramándose de sus ojos, "¡Debes volver al cielo! ¡Hay una duplicación descontrolada de 'bugs' (9) en el sistema Yggdrasil!"

Belldandy abrió la boca para contestar, pero Urd se adelantó. "¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué pasó con la máquina que siempre tienes preparada para esos casos?"

Como por ensalmo, el flujo de lágrimas se interrumpió, y la diosa preadolescente enrojeció. "Se... er... descompuso... eh... y yo... eh... no se puede arreglar..."

Belldandy abrió mucho sus ojos.

Urd hizo un gesto burlón. "Vaya, entonces, ¿Qué sucedió con 'yo no construyo máquinas que se descompongan'? ¿O que hay con 'mis máquinas son perfectas y nunca se descomponen'?"

Ranma pudo jurar que una arteria hacía '¡pop!' en la frente de Skuld.

"¡Mis máquinas no se descomponen!", casi aulló. Abrió sus ojos ante lo que acababa de admitir, y rápidamente volvió a recurrir a las lágrimas lastimeras y los berridos mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Belldandy.

Ranma miró primero a Skuld y luego a Urd...

...la mirada cariñosa de la mayor de las tres diosas, disimulada por una máscara traviesa y burlona, fue evidente a los ojos del joven, acostumbrado a leer entre líneas a las personas...

Volvió a mirar a Skuld y luego a Urd, y un gesto de comprensión cruzó por su rostro.

La diosa del pasado soltó una risita. "Habría sido mejor si nos hubieras dicho desde el principio que te sentías sola, y que el trabajo de controlar Yggdrasil te estaba abrumando, en vez de tratar de ocultar el hecho de que una de tus máquinas se descompuso."

Skuld se olvidó de llorar. "¡Urd no baka! ¡Ya te dije que mis máquinas no se descomponen!"

Urd soltó una sonrisita burlona mientras se revisaba las uñas. "¿Entonces por qué no usas tu máquina para deshacerte de los bugs, en vez de venir a pedir ayuda?", hizo un falso gesto de horror. "¡Oh, no! ¡Y has perdido tiempo valioso, esos bugs seguramente ya están alcanzando un nivel crítico!"

Ranma abrió mucho sus ojos. Urd _**sabía**_ perfectamente que la menor de las diosas ocultaba algo, y estaba presionando todos los botones correctos para hacerla confesar.

Skuld se mordió los labios. "No", casi susurró, "hay tiempo, pero no mucho."

Urd se cruzó de brazos imperativamente. "Kami-sama fue muy claro cuando me envió comisionada, pidiéndome que pusiera en mi lugar a la mejor diosa, y yo sé que tu eres la mejor, ¿o me equivoqué?"

Skuld enrojeció. Otra cosa que le enfurecía era que Urd parecía confiar en ella, y luego la cuestionaba si intentaba hacer otra cosa.

Belldandy sonrió conciliadora. "Estoy segura de que Skuld tiene una buena razón para haber venido."

Skuld se volvió a disolver en lágrimas, abrazándose de Belldandy.

Urd meneó la cabeza en señal de impaciencia...

...y notó que Ranma la miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa comprensiva...

...entonces se dio cuenta de que el joven artista marcial _**sabía**_. Le sonrió a su vez mientras se encogía de hombros.

Entonces Ranma vio la...

...cosa...

...que aterrizó sobre la mesa...

Ranma señaló con un dedo. "¿Qué es eso?"

Las tres diosas lo miraron, luego miraron hacia la mesa...

...que para ellas estaba vacía...

...excepto por una distorsión, como si algo refractara levemente la luz.

Skuld se metió la mano bajo su camisa y sacó un par de anteojos como los que usan las personas que pasan muchas horas con los ojos fijos en el monitor de una computadora, incluso las micas eran amarillas. "¿Puedes verlo?", y señaló hacia la mesa.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza. "Bueno, tiene forma de conejo, pelambre blanco, ojos rojos, orejas largas, naricita rosada, bigotes, dientes grandes...", parpadeó sorprendido, "...pero tiene seis patas."

Para sorpresa de Urd y Skuld, Belldandy dio un salto y ejecutó una impecable patada descendente...

..."¡Bug!", exclamó la diosa de ojos azules...

...su pié impactando justo en medio de las orejas del hexápodo conejo, que desapareció emitiendo un sonido como una burbuja de plástico al reventar...

...sin siquiera tocar la mesa.

Urd y Skuld intercambiaron una nerviosa mirada, y luego se volvieron a mirar a Ranma-kun, que sonreía satisfecho por la ejecución de la diosa del presente.

Skuld se acercó con los ojos muy grandes, en señal de admiración. "Eso fue grandioso, onee-sama, ¿me puedes enseñar?"

Belldandy se sonrojó. "Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a mi sensei", y se volvió a mirar a joven de la trenza.

Urd tenía preguntas más acorde a la situación. "Ese era un bug del Yggdrasil, se supone que los humanos no pueden verlos... Rayos, incluso nosotras necesitamos de los lentes de Skuld para poder verlos", se volvió a mirar a Ranma, "¿y tu pudiste verlo sin ayuda?"

Ranma puso cara de desconcierto y se encogió de hombros. "Cosas más extrañas me han sucedido."

Urd chasqueó sus dedos. "Skuld", activó entonces La Voz Imposible de Ignorar. La diosa más joven detuvo sus lágrimas, se soltó de Belldandy y se puso instantáneamente de pie, parpadeando desconcertada por haber obedecido antes de poder contenerse; "terminal remota", fue la orden.

La diosa del futuro volvió a obedecer, extrayendo de debajo de su camisa lo que parecía una lap-top, excepto que era toda transparente. En un momento, la computadora celestial estaba abierta, encendida y conectada.

Cuando Skuld se hizo a un lado para que la mayor de sus hermanas utilizara el ordenador, fue cuando reaccionó. "¡URD!", aulló, "¡No hagas eso!"

Pero la mayor de las nornas ya estaba abriendo archivos y haciendo consultas en el buscador.

Belldandy se asomó por encima del hombro de su hermana mayor y trató de leer los documentos que estaban abiertos. Un destello de comprensión iluminó sus azules ojos a ver los archivos que su hermana mayor estaba leyendo.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Urd cerró la terminal y se la devolvió a su hermana más pequeña. "En esta realidad se ha abierto una fuente energética proveniente de otro universo, y está generando errores en el Yggdrasil, por eso han aparecido esos bugs, de hecho esos bichos ni siquiera se originaron en la Tierra, pero han llegado hasta este lugar atraídos por el caos que impregna esta zona del planeta. Ranma-kun, por culpa de su padre, ha estado constantemente inmerso en el caos, por lo que ha desarrollado una sensibilidad especial. Por eso pudo ver al bug. Hay una nota de Kami-sama indicando que la fuente de errores se ha localizado, pero que en este momento no es conveniente interferir con ella, a riesgo de provocar una invasión masiva de bugs, pero que se están tomando pasos para corregirla. Esa constante exposición al caos hizo que la vida de Ranma-kun se impregnara de caos, llevando una existencia sin equilibrio ni control, y solo se ha llegado a un balance por la presencia de Belldandy."

Ranma se aclaró la garganta. "Todavía nadie me dice que era esa cosa."

Belldandy sonrió y se acercó a Ranma, tomando su mano afectuosamente. "¿Recuerdas que te platiqué acerca del Yggdrasil?"

Los ojos de Skuld se abrieron casi hasta ocupar la mayor parte de su cara.

Ranma asintió. En sus múltiples pláticas, el tema de las actividades de Belldandy en el cielo había derivado en una explicación acerca de la computadora que cuidaba la realidad del universo, y que podía, de ser necesario, sostenerlo hasta que la realidad pudiera repararse.

Belldandy se inclinó y se acurrucó contra el musculoso pecho del muchacho, que sin dudar, le pasó un brazo por los hombros para abrazarla. "En ocasiones, la realidad sufre de errores naturales, provocados por eventos caóticos, y el Yggdrasil los manifiesta con la forma que tu viste. Aunque parece vivo, en realidad el bug no es siquiera orgánico. El caos en el universo es un elemento del cambio y de desarrollo, pero en ocasiones ese caos puede convertirse en errores en el tejido mismo de la realidad, y son peligrosos porque pueden alterarla."

Ranma asintió, comprendiendo esta explicación más compleja gracias a otras explicaciones más sencillas que Bell-chan le había impartido. Es bueno ser el prometido de una diosa.

Urd se volvió hacia la más pequeña de sus hermanas. "¿Entonces, dónde está la máquina para destruir bichos?"

Skuld enrojeció, sin apartar su furibunda mirada de la pareja. "Ya te dije que se descompuso", masculló.

Urd suspiró, su hermanita se estaba comportando más necia que de costumbre. _Ok, niñita mimada, traté de evitarte la vergüenza._

(oO\oO\o)

La primera hora del día.

Peorth se puso rígida. _¿Mi Keiichi?_

Estaba terminando su baño diario cuando sintió la necesidad del joven Morisato, su temor, su incredulidad. Se desplazó por la casa sin tocar el piso, volando por el pasillo hasta el comedor, donde una rubia exuberante la esperaba, acomodada sobre el asiento de un scooter.

"¡Demonio!", sin perder tiempo, un racimo de tallos de rosa y una andanada de pétalos rojos se precipitó sobre su oponente.

La demonio sonrió con arrogancia. "Antes de eso, ¿no te interesa saber cómo está tu Kei-chan?"

El ataque elemental se detuvo a cinco centímetros de tocar a la rubia. "¿Qué hiciste con Keiichi-san?"

La demonio dio unos golpecitos sobre el manubrio de la motoneta. "Aquí lo tienes."

Los ojos de Peorth siguieron el movimiento de la rubia, notando entonces la estatua de un tanuki (10). "¡Keiichi-san!", exclamó, abrazando el redondeado vientre de la estatua, "¡que desgracia!"

Una mueca de incredulidad. "Ese no es", gruñó la rubia, y se elevó en el aire, señalando hacia el scooter. "Este es tu Keiichi-san."

Peorth enrojeció de las mejillas y se apresuró a soltar la estatua. "¡Keiichi-san!", exclamó, abrazando la motoneta por el frente.

La demonio soltó una risotada. "Creo que ya terminé aquí, así que iré tras el otro mortal que tiene la culpa de mantener a unas diosas en la Tierra."

Una mirada feroz en los ojos de la diosa. "Devuélvele su forma original a mi Keiichi, como diosa de primera clase, te lo ordeno."

Una risita burlona. "No tengo que obedecerte, diosa, yo soy un demonio de primera clase", una sonrisa llena de dientes. "Hasta luego."

La vio elevarse, atravesando el techo limpiamente, dejando su risa burlona y un hoyo a su paso.

"Oh, Keiichi-san, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora para devolverte tu forma original?"

El rostro juvenil de Crono se asomó por el boquete en el techo. "Peorth-san, eso que salió de aquí, ¿era un demonio?"

(oO\oO\o)

Mara alcanzó Nerima en un momento, pero esperó a tener la mejor oportunidad para atacar, sin la interferencia de alguna de las tres diosas...

..._¿No las conozco de algún lado?_

(oO\oO\o)

Urd colgó el teléfono. Una llorosa y desanimada Peorth había llamado reportando lo sucedido con Keiichi, indicando que seguramente la demonio iba para allá, buscando a Ranma-kun.

_Un demonio_, bufó la diosa de pelo platinado. No es que fuesen mala gente, de hecho, ella tenía muchos amigos que eran demonios, pero el que insistieran en conservar el balance entre el orden y el caos a niveles ridículos, los había llevado a la confrontación en muchas ocasiones.

Tiempo de prepararse. "¡Skuld! ¡Suelta cualquier juguete que tengas en las manos, tenemos cosas más importantes de que ocuparnos!"

"¡UUUUUrrrrddd!", vino la quejumbrosa respuesta, "¡no son juguetes!"

(oO\oO\o)

Belldandy y Ranma entraron a la casa. "¡Tadaima!", saludaron.

Urd pareció materializarse ante ambos, tomándolos de las manos para llevarlos al comedor, donde la diosa del pasado había dibujado algo que a Ranma le recordó una mándala.

"¿Qué pasa, 'nee-san?", dijo Belldandy notando de inmediato el círculo de protección anti-demonios.

"Ataque de los demonios", fue la escueta respuesta.

Ranma enarcó una ceja. "Bueno, yo me he encontrado con uno que otro demonio, y son más ruido que nueces."

Belldandy abrió mucho sus ojos. "Las entidades que has combatido no son auténticos demonios, Ran-chan, aunque tengo mis dudas acerca de ese Happosai del que me has hablado; pudieron haber sido espíritus elementales y otra fauna del inframundo, porque un auténtico demonio es tan poderoso como un dios."

Ranma parpadeó. Había visto lo que Belldandy podía hacer con su simple voluntad y un 'programa', o como llamase ella a las palabras que podían convertir un templo viejo y derruido en una construcción prácticamente nueva. Como artista marcial, conocía sus límites, y _**ese**_ era un límite. "Comprendo."

Un gesto contemplativo en la cara de la diosa del presente. "Lo que me pregunto es, ¿qué hace un demonio aquí? La vida de Ran-chan era excesivamente caótica, nuestra presencia, de hecho, está balanceando el orden y el caos."

Urd hizo una mueca. "Ya los conoces, seguramente le atrajo el excesivo orden alrededor de Morisato-san, y por eso llevó el caos hacia Peorth."

Ranma frunció el ceño. "¿Qué le pasó a Kei-nii-chan?"

La diosa de pelo platinado hizo una mueca, recordando el afecto filial que unía a Ranma con la familia Morisato. "El demonio ejecutó un programa de transformación sobre él." Dos pares de ojos azules se abrieron mucho, animando a Urd a continuar. "Lo convirtió en un scooter."

(oO\oO\o)

Ranma soltó un suspiro de frustración.

Se suponía que él era el protector.

Se suponía que él tenía el entrenamiento para enfrentarse al cualquier peligro, para proteger.

Y tenía que tragarse su orgullo, reconociendo que este asunto de dioses y demonios estaba muy por encima de su liga.

Saffron había sido efectivamente un dios, como le había dicho Belldandy, pero estaba cargado de limitadores, para que su poder quedara súper restringido. Su rito de ascensión había sido en realidad un intento de despojarse de los limitadores. Ranma lo había vencido, devolviéndolo al principio de su ciclo de renovación, y de paso, había hecho que los limitadores incrementaran su eficiencia.

"¿Qué tal si vas escogiendo tu nuevo cuerpo?", dijo la voz incorpórea desde el tejado.

Sus azules ojos se clavaron justo en la dirección desde donde venía la voz. "¿Quién es?"

Lo primero que notó fueron los ojos de un tono rojo, luego las marcas faciales también rojas. "Hola, mortal, vengo a mejorar tu apariencia."

Ranma soltó una risita. "Llegas tarde", y sonrió, "el idiota de mi padre se te adelantó."

Un hermoso rostro enmarcado por una rubia cabellera surgió de entre las sombras en el techo de la habitación. Los ojos rojos se clavaron en su rostro, como si buscara algo.

"¡Alto, demonio!", exclamó una voz desde la puerta.

Ranma se volvió a mirar, encontrando a Urd y a Belldandy en sus atuendos de diosa...

...ligeramente modificados...

...las túnicas con mucha tela y mucho vuelo estaban conspicuamente ausentes, sustituidos por trajes pegados al cuerpo, Urd en rojo con vivos en dorado, mientras que Belldandy seguía con blanco y azul claro...

...mientras que sus atuendos normales les daban un aire casi etéreo, estos trajes les conferían un aspecto casi de ave depredadora...

...a Ranma no le quedó ninguna duda de que esos eran uniformes celestiales de combate.

El gesto de la rubia se convirtió en una mueca feroz. Ranma estuvo plenamente seguro de que se estaba preparando para atacar.

Fue entonces que Urd abrió mucho sus ojos en un gesto de sorpresa. "¿Mara?", exclamó.

(oO\oO\o)

La demonio titubeó. "¿Urd? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Belldandy y Ranma miraron a la demonio, sus miradas convergiendo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha, donde, efectivamente, estaba un anillo barato con una piedra de fantasía color rojo.

"¿Akuma-chan?" preguntó Ranma.

"¿Maa-chan (11)?" dijo Belldandy.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, la demonio miró alternativamente al joven de la trenza y a la adolescente diosa del presente. "¿Bell-chan? ¿Ran-chan?"

Y, para asombro de Urd, Mara abrazó a Ranma y a Belldandy, y procedió a llorar a lágrima viva.

(oO\oO\o)

_Esto no puede estar pasando_, pensó Urd. A su lado, una desconcertada Skuld contemplaba la irreal escena de un humano, una diosa y una demonio en una animada charla, intercambiando anécdotas de sus vidas desde que se habían dejado de ver, a los siete años de edad.

"...y cuando Hild-sama me otorgó mi licencia, me dijo que iba a enviarme a midgard (12) con el encargo de mantener el equilibrio del orden y el caos... Tu sabes, Bell-chan, que importante es el equilibrio."

"Claro que es importante", asintió Belldandy, "¿Pero transformar a Morisato-san en un scooter?"

"¡Hey!", se defendió la rubia, "con esa diosa viviendo en su casa, el equilibrio se estaba perdiendo y había demasiado orden! Si hubiera demasiado caos, entonces hubiera yo llevado orden, para balancear, pero esa es labor de una diosa."

"¿Akuma-chan?", la voz de Ranma estaba teñida una dulzura tan obviamente fingida que Urd y Skuld hicieron una mueca; "¿convertiste a Kei-nii-chan en una motoneta?"

Mara se encogió de hombros. "Su personalidad no alcanzó para algo más sofisticado."

Entonces, la voz del joven Saotome bajo varias octavas, hasta parecer un gruñido. "¡AKUMA-CHAAAAANNNN...!"

_¡Maldición!_, pensó Urd, alarmada, _Mara lo va a convertir en carne molida..._, pensó, para luego darse cuenta de algo más alarmante: _Cuando Mara termine, Belldandy la va a convertir en carne para perro, y desde ahí solo nos queda rogar porque cuando termine la guerra, todavía quede algún dios o demonio vivos..._

Comprensiblemente, cuando vió a Mara emitir un agudo "¡AAAHHH!" para luego echar a correr, con Ranma-kun detrás de ella exigiendo a gritos que volviera a la normalidad a Morisato Keiichi, con Belldandy detras de ellos rogándole al joven de la trenza que no fuese muy duro con Mara...

...bueno...

...sorprendida hubiera sido como decir que el Sol está un poco caliente...

...y luego sus ojos se abrieron más aún. "¿Akuma-chan?", jadeó, recordando las pláticas de Belldandy.

Skuld empezó a parpadear rápidamente. "¿Esa demonio es la querida amiga de la infancia de mi onee-sama?"

(oO\oO\o)

"No, ciertamente no necesito hablar con esa hipocrita." Peorth colgó el auricular del teléfono y adoptó un gesto de desconcierto en el rostro, parpadeó un par de veces y se dirigió a la sala de estar sonde Chrono trabajaba en su terminal remota, mientas cuidaba a Keiichi-scooter que pasaba el tiempo mirando la televisión.

"¿Peorth-san?", dijo la joven diosa aprendiz.

Con el mismo gesto de desconcierto, Peorth ejecutó un nuevo encantamiento...

...¡POF!...

...Keiichi, en su forma normal, volvió a aparecer.

Chrono observó todo con gesto de desconcierto. "¿Peorth-san?", la joven diosa aprendiz abrió muchos sus ojos en sorpresa, encontrándose con que la diosa de primera clase tenia un gesto similar en su rostro.

"Era Urd al teléfono", parpadeó un par de veces, "me dió la clave del programa de transformación, me dijo que Ranma-san la había obtenido del mismo demonio que vino a atacarnos."

Chrono sonrió. "Eso es bueno, ¿no? Y debo decir que esa hazaña es impresionante, considerando que Ranma-san, aunque es un grandioso artista marcial, solo es humano."

Peorth asintió. "Lo que me desconcierta es que mencionó que Ranma-san y Belldandy le sacaron la palabra clave al demonio haciéndole cosquillas hasta que se rindió."

Ante eso, Chrono demostró que incluso las entidades de origen celestial pueden irse de cara al piso.

(oO\oO\o)

La mano morena se deslizó hacia el auricular del teléfono y lo tomó, llevando la bocina hasta una bien formada oreja.

"Todos están en posición", fue la críptica frase que surgió del aparato, llevada por una voz masculina.

"¿No crees que nos van a odiar cuando sepan de esto?"

"Deberías tener más fe en ellos," una risita; "claro que van a estar absolutamente enfurecidos al principio, pero igual comprenderán y nos perdonarán, despues de todo, no existe nadie más que pueda hacer lo que debe hacerse."

Ella emitió un suspiro. "Sé que tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme."

"Recuerda que te amo", dijo él antes de colgar.

(oO\oO\o)

La arrugada y callosa mano acarició con ternura la hoja de papel periódico que anunciaba en sus titulares la llegada de la Semana Dorada (13), con la consiguiente invasión de las playas japonesas por parte de vacacionistas ansiosos de sol, arena, mar, aire puro y tranquilidad.

_Las playas, los bikinis, los monokinis, los tankinis_, y suspiró. La vida era perfecta.

(oO\oO\o)

—

(1)

Céfiro en el cielo de noche, me pregunto  
¿Mis lágrimas de luto se hundirán bajo el sol?  
Ella se consiguió su propio universo, se fue rápidamente  
Porque el sonido del trueno amenaza a todos

Y siento como si acabara de llegar a casa  
Y siento  
Y siento como si acabara de llegar a casa  
Y siento

Más veloz que la velocidad de la luz ella vuela  
Tratando de recordar donde empezó todo  
Ella se consiguió su propio pedazo de paraíso  
Esperando el tiempo cuando la tierra sea una sola

Y siento como si acabara de llegar a casa  
Y siento  
Y siento como si acabara de llegar a casa  
Y siento

Más rápido que un rayo de luz  
Más rápido que un rayo de luz  
Más rápido que un rayo de luz

Céfiro en el cielo de noche, me pregunto  
¿Mis lágrimas de luto se hundirán bajo el sol?  
Ella se consiguió su propio universo, se fue rápidamente  
Porque el sonido del trueno amenaza a todos

Y siento  
Más rápido que un rayo de luz  
Entonces se fue, porque  
Alguien más debería estar ahí  
Por todos eso años interminables

Ella se consiguió su propio universo  
Ella se consiguió su propio universo  
Ella se consiguió su propio universo

Y siento  
Y siento  
Y siento como si acabara de llegar a casa  
Y siento

Ella está volando más rápido que un rayo de luz  
Estoy volando más rápido que un rayo de luz

**Ray Of Light (Rayo de Luz)  
- Madonna  
- Escrito por Madonna, William Orbit, Clive Muldoon,  
Dave Curtis y Christine Leach**

—

(2) El término correcto en chino es _Nǚjiézú_: 'Tribu de las Fuertes Heroínas', que se ha traducido libremente como 'amazonas chinas', aunque esta es solo una grosera aproximación, considerando que 'amazona' significa 'sin un seno', en griego, por la costumbre de esa tribu de mujeres de cortarse una de sus glándulas mamarias para que no les estorbase para disparar con un arco.

(3) Un tocadiscos es (si, todavía existen, y los utilizan los DJ) un aparato de reproducción de discos analógicos hechos de vinil. 33 y 45 rpm es la velocidad (revoluciones por minuto) a las que se hacía girar los discos par que se escucharan correctamente.

(4) Yukata es una especie de kimono hecho de algodón, es más ligero y de diseño más sencillo.

(5) Daijobu: (forma interrogativa) '¿Está(s) bien?', '¿Se (te) encuentra(s) bien?'; (forma afirmativa) 'Estoy bien'.

(6) 'Hermana mayor', en forma muy respetuosa.

(7) Según el maestro Fujishima Kosuke el nombre se escribe 'Marller', pero en la pronunciación del idioma japonés, suena como 'Maara', con la primera 'a' larga. Al pasar al mundo angloparlante e hispanoparlante, el nombre quedó como 'Mara', estoy haciéndole un reconocimiento al idioma japonés, y como estoy escribiendo en español... (ver la nota 11 para una mayor explicación).

(8) Aquí emparejé la clasificación de los demonios con las diosas, ya que en el ánime y en el manga, no se hace referencia a la categoría, Mara siempre se refiere a sí misma como 'Demonio de Primera Clase, Ilimitada', aunque se ve que Mara tiene una ocupación parecida a la de Belldandy: conceder deseos (naturalmente, de tipo demoniaco). En nuestro AU vamos a suponer que la clasificación es la misma para dioses y demonios.

(9) En lenguaje informático, un 'bug' es un error en un programa que corre en una computadora (ordenador). El origen del término viene desde la época de Thomas Alva Edison, cuando se usaba ese término en telegrafía, para referirse a ruidos o errores en la transmisión. En 1945, en una de las primeras computadoras, que era tan grande como para ocupar todo el sótano de un edificio, pero que tenía la velocidad y potencia del cálculo de una computadora de los años 80 del tamaño de una maleta. La licenciada Grace Murray Hopper, programadora de la computadora encontró un auténtico insecto (bug), específicamente una polilla, atrapado en uno de los relés; ella pegó con cinta adhesiva el insecto (bug) en la bitácora, anotando que era el primer caso de un auténtico 'bug' encontrado. Equivocadamente, todos supusieron que ella, inspirada en el insecto, había inventado el término para referirse a los errores de programación.

(10) El tanuki es un animal con manchas y aspecto muy parecido a un mapache, pero en realidad se trata de un cánido (es decir de la familia de los perros y los lobos). En la mitología japonesa son unos seres traviesos con la habilidad de cambiar de forma y que gustan de hacer bromas pesadas a los humanos. En forma de estatuas, son amuletos de la buena suerte, especialmente en los bares y restaurantes, donde dichas imágenes llaman a la clientela; las estatuas representan siempre la misma imagen: sonrientes (graciosos), vientre redondo y abultado (calma y valentía), testículos gigantescos (suerte con el dinero), una cola larga (todo concluye armoniosamente), una botella de sake en la mano izquierda (obtén la virtud), una nota contable en la derecha (Confianza es lo más importante), ojos grandes (para observar su entorno y tomar la decisión correcta) y un sombrero de paja en la cabeza (preparado para evitar los problemas inesperados).

(11) ¿Por qué se escribe el diminutivo de Mara como Maa-chan? Se reduce a como se pronuncia el nombre de ella en japonés, y en las reglas gramaticales del idioma. Según Fujishima-sensei, la forma correcta del nombre en romanji sería 'Marller'; la letra 'L' puede pronunciarse, en japonés, como 'R' (al revés de los chinos, que pronuncian las 'R' como 'L'), la 'E', por la pronunciación, suena como una amalgama de 'E' mezclada con 'A'; las consonantes dobles (o triples en este caso) se pronuncian como si fuesen una sola letra, y se alarga el sonido de la vocal inmediata anterior, indicandose con la repetición de dicha letra; la última consonante es casi muda; lo que nos da la pronunciación aproximada de 'Maarah', y de ahí el diminutivo 'Maa-chan'.

(12) Para los antiguos vikingos, la realidad constaba de tres sitios: Asgard, lo que llamamos el cielo, o el paraíso; Niflheim o inframundo, el infierno y, entre los dos, el lugar de los mortales, midgard.

(13) Periodo festivo japonés que comprende las fiestas: 29 de abril - Día de Showa en honor al natalicio del emperador Showa, 3 de mayo - Día en memoria de la Constitución, 4 de mayo - Día del verdor, y 5 de mayo - Día de los niños (こどもの日, Kodomo no hi), también conocido como Día de los chicos (端午の節句, Tango no Sekku) Durante este periodo, la mayoría de los japoneses aprovechan para viajar.


End file.
